Another Page Is Turned
by Rinou
Summary: Quand l'histoire arrive à sa fin, en tourner la dernière page reste sans doute la chose la plus difficile à faire...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Les gouttes chutaient, encore et encore, dans leur silence, pourtant si bruyantes, si légères, mais si violentes, si fraîches, mais si brûlantes. Jamais aussi brûlantes, cependant, que les nombreuses larmes dont l'endroit avait pu être le témoin, et dont la terre était maintenant imprégnée, cependant.

Si le lieu respirait la tristesse, ce n'était pas par le décor, qui était des plus sereins, plus calmes, et plus agréables, mais c'était bien par l'intense végétation, qui, de toute part, tenait les lieux, et dont chaque feuille et chaque pousse en étaient la preuve vivante. Car aucun arbre, aucun massif, aucune herbe n'avait été à l'abri de ce sentiment et de ces symptômes, et tous avaient donc au moins une fois puisés de l'énergie ou des éléments nécessaires à sa croissance dans l'une des centaines de milliers de larmes qui avaient pu s'écraser sur les parcelles de terre si souvent retournées.

Car dans ce lieu où le vivant se souvenait du mort, où le souvenir se défendait de l'oubli, et où l'oubli s'accompagnait de l'abandon, les inconnus se côtoyaient, partageant tous cette même douleur et cette même absence, d'un père, d'une mère, d'un frère, d'une sœur, ou même d'un voisin. Chacun parcourait les allées dont la pierre semblait être maître, frôlait les haies en fleurs, et rejoignait cet emplacement qui était parfois la seule représentation physique de cette même parcelle que l'on a tous dans le cœur pour cette personne qui nous a quitté.

En cette journée si semblable à tant d'autres, la pluie tombait, imperturbable, insensible, sur ce cimetière, qui rassemblait ces gens, si différents, mais si semblables en ce lieu. Aucun n'y échappait. Pas même eux.

* * *

**Nouvelle histoire qui, je l'espère, vous plaira... Tout avis est une nouvelle fois bienvenue.**

**Désolée par avance pour le rythme irrégulier des publications. Merci aussi pour tous ceux qui ont pu commenté mes autres fictions (à qui je n'aurai pu répondre) et aux mises en alerte.**

**Je vous proposerai une chanson par chapitre, comme thermomètre d'ambiance, si je puis dire. Et pour lancer cette fiction, je vous propose donc "Anthem", de Kamelot.**

**Bonne lecture**


	2. Chapter I

**Et c'est parti pour l'histoire, la vraie... **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Musique: Everything Fades to Gray - Sonata Arctica.**

* * *

**Chapitre I**

La journée avait été longue, très longue. Et pénible. Depuis son réveil le matin même, elle avait compris que ce samedi ne serait pas son jour.

Pour commencer, il pleuvait. Rien d'inhabituel, donc, pour une native de Seattle. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il pleuvait, et pas de cette délicate bruine qui pouvait rafraîchir doucement votre peau en ces douces après-midi où, sous la couche grisâtre de nuages, vous errez le long des chemins forestiers, le vent agitant faiblement les feuilles, les entraînant dans une complexe mais subtile symphonie. Non. Il pleuvait de ces lourdes gouttes qui écrasaient tout dans leur chute, détruisant avec violence toute trace de vie, transperçant feuilles et pétales, marquant temporairement la terre d'un cratère insignifiant mais néanmoins présent. Une pluie de fin automne, donc. En plein été.

Cela n'avait donc pas rassuré outre mesure la jeune femme qui n'avait cependant pas d'autres choix que de poursuivre sa routine, les conditions climatiques n'y changeant rien. Bella avait du travail à faire, et ce n'était pas une petite contrariété météorologique qui allait la bloquer, avait-elle donc décidé une fois qu'elle eut renoncé à enfiler une légère jupe en lin, lui préférant une fidèle paire de jeans, une fois sa douche finie. Ce fut cependant la vision de ses placards vides dans la cuisine qu'elle comprit combien elle avait tort.

Cela faisait effectivement près d'une semaine que la pluie et le vent s'acharnait sur le nord ouest du territoire américain, et qu'elle n'était donc pas sortie. C'est ainsi qu'elle n'avait donc pas avancé dans son travail, pour ne pas employer le terme barbare de 'retard', et qu'elle n'avait donc pas pu non plus recharger ses réserves de nourriture. La jeune femme dut ainsi se contenter d'un petit déjeuner des plus stricts.

Satanée pluie, aurait pu râler une nouvelle fois Bella, le front contre la verre froid de la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le brouillard que formaient les innombrables gouttes qui se succédaient à chaque seconde, son cœur battant au rythme de leur chute, sa respiration s'interrompant parfois sous la force virtuelle d'une nouvelle bourrasque, l'esprit bercée par la poésie du paysage.

Car pour elle, il s'agissait bien d'un spectacle émotionnellement prenant, l'induisant doucement mais sûrement dans un état profond de nostalgie. La mélancolie pour seule compagnie, la jeune femme passait parfois donc ces journées de pluie dans son canapé, incapable de se concentrer sur autres choses que sur les mots. Alors elle lisait. Elle lisait, car elle ne pouvait pas écrire, pas chez elle. Les mots ne lui venaient que quand elle quittait son abri, son refuge, sa cage. Car à la protéger, cet endroit, qu'était sa maison, l'étouffait, la consumait, l'écrasait. Alors pour écrire, elle sortait.

Dans les cafés, dans les parcs, par terre, sur un banc... Peu importait, elle écrivait. Elle écrivait de tout, elle écrivait de rien, elle écrivait. Les mots n'étaient rien pour elle. Ils n'étaient rien tant qu'il n'y avait pas quelque chose derrière. Il était facile d'aligner des mots pour en faire un ensemble grammaticalement correct, jugeait-elle, mais il était bien moins simple d'en faire une phrase. Elle avait envie de rire de tous ces gens qui se prétendaient auteurs, à accumuler les mots, à bêtement enchaîner les mots sur une page blanche. Si cela ne la dégoutait pas. Mais qui était-elle, après tout, pour en juger? Elle n'était sans doute que l'une d'entre elles, une de ces personnes qu'elle méprisait. Après tout, elle était écrivain, c'était son métier, sa vie, mais qui disait qu'elle valait mieux que les autres?

Alors, ces jours de pluie, où sa vie ne se faisait que par souvenirs et absences, elle lisait. Elle lisait, se projetant dans une de ces milliers de vies virtuelles qui avaient été jetées sur le papier, aux yeux de tous, en toute impunité, telles des tâches, qui la narguaient, lui montrant celle qu'elle avait été, celle qu'elle aurait pu être, celle qu'elle ne serait plus, celle qu'elle ne serait jamais. Oui, elle lisait pour s'échapper, quand les souvenirs devenaient trop envahissants, quand elle en perdait la respiration. Oui, elle lisait pour s'enfermer dans ce monde qui ne serait jamais sien que dans son imagination.

Mais aujourd'hui était le jour de trop, se sermonna-t-elle une nouvelle fois, quand son regard se posa sur son calepin et sur son ordinateur. Ses deux bouées. Ses deux chaînes, aussi. Ce qui la sauvaient, la soutenaient, la faisaient avancer, jour après jour. Mais aussi ce qui la ralentissaient, l'enfonçaient, la tuaient, minute après minute. Mot après mot. Car ces deux objets étaient les gardiens de ses derniers travaux, ceux qui occupaient son temps depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Années, si elle voulait vraiment être précise, mais ce n'était pas l'important.

L'important était qu'aujourd'hui, elle allait emmener son carnet avec elle, glisser à ses côtés, dans son sac, un stylo, et sans plus de préparation elle sortirait. Avec un parapluie, bien sur mais ça n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être rappelé. Elle allait se trouver un siège, sans doute sur un banc à l'abri dans un parc ou dans un café si elle en croisait un, et se poserait. Pendant une ou deux minutes, son regard se promènerait sur les visages, rares si elle choisissait le parc, ou les objets autour d'elle, et quand enfin elle le sentirait, elle écrirait. Et si l'inspiration lui venait, peut être écrirait-elle sur le sujet de son futur roman. Si elle en trouvait la force, bien sur. Ce qui était bien moins probable que cette première.

Elle finirait donc sans doute par préparer l'article qu'un magazine littéraire lui avait demandé, qu'elle ne devait pas encore rendre avant plus d'une semaine, et qu'elle travaillait, ligne par ligne, quand l'envie lui prenait.

Cela l'horripilait, bien sur. Elle désirait plus que tout avancer son roman. Presque plus que tout. Non pas par nécessité , car de l'argent, elle en avait encore de son dernier roman, de ses derniers articles. Non. Elle désirait avancer, voire finir ce texte, pour elle. Pour se débarrasser de cette histoire, de son histoire. Elle voulait enfin se détacher de tout ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas encore, se répétait-elle sans cesse. C'était encore trop tôt, trop frais. Elle n'était pas encore prête. C'était son excuse.

Mais cela n'y changeait rien. Elle savait qu'elle rentrerait le soir même sans avoir réellement avancé, ni son article, ni son roman, car écrire au stylo la ralentissait toujours. Elle se déconcentrait tout le temps, se perdant dans ses pensées et idées, mais n'ayant pas le temps ni la vitesse de les mettre par écrit, se projetant bien trop loin dans son texte.

Elle reviendrait donc frustrée, fâchée, de mauvaise humeur, et trempée. Elle jetterait son sac dans l'entrée, avant de s'inquiéter de la casse occasionnée, puis de se rappeler que son ordinateur ne risquait rien puisqu'il était sagement resté sur la table. Elle passerait ensuite le reste de sa soirée devant la télévision, une assiette à côté d'elle, sur le canapé, les genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle finirait alors par rejoindre son lit, et rapidement, les bras de Morphée, tombant dans un sommeil agité et peu reposant comme elle avait pu en avoir l'habitude depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

Elle n'y échappa donc pas, passant près de cinq heures d'affilée sur un banc, le regard perdu, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle avait mal évalué la difficulté de l'exercice, quand elle avait décidé de se lancer dans cette aventure, put-elle alors constater. Quand elle poussa enfin la porte de chez elle, ce fut pour immédiatement retirer ses chaussures et chaussettes, dont chaque fibre était consciencieusement trempée, enfilant alors des chaussons. Un aller retour dans la cuisine plus tard, elle était confortablement installée dans son canapé, recroquevillée, comme à son habitude, un mug de thé entre les mains, une mélodie de piano flottant dans les airs, tandis qu'elle observait distraitement les gouttes de pluie finir leur course sur la fenêtre. Quand elle finit par reposer sa tasse sur la table, elle soupira une dernière fois, avant de se forcer à récupérer son ordinateur. Elle passa l'heure suivante à travailler un peu l'article, puis finit par monter se coucher, sans repasser par la cuisine, incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit, bien qu'elle n'eut pas mangé depuis le matin. Et certains se demandaient encore quel régime pouvait bien être le plus efficace... Sa nuit serait de nouveau peuplée de souvenirs et de cauchemars, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Si il y avait une chose dont elle ne pouvait se passer plus de 72 heures, c'était bien le sommeil. L'expérience avait été le meilleur enseignant sur ce sujet, et elle finissait toujours par devoir y faire face.

Ce fut donc dans cette optique qu'elle se glissait sous les draps, fermant les yeux sur une journée si tristement banale maintenant.

Ce jour là n'était pas bien différent des autres. En théorie. Mais la réalité faisait qu'elle se devait de jouer de son peu de talent de comédienne, et c'est ainsi que toute une journée durant, elle apparaissait aux yeux de tous avec ce sourire, maintenant si faux, mais auparavant si sincère. Depuis son réveil, ses lèvres s'étaient d'elles mêmes en cette forme si hypocrite, douloureusement, mécaniquement. Certains diraient qu'elle exagérait, qu'au fond, si elle souriait ainsi si tôt, c'est qu'elle était heureuse. Mais elle savait mieux que ça. Elle savait que son corps avait une conscience par lui même, et tel un mode pilote automatique sur un avion, son corps avait pour but d'atteindre une destination, peu importe s'il fallait tourner un peu à droite, ou remonter légèrement. S'il fallait sourire pour passer la journée sans encombre, le sourire ne ferait pas défaut. S'il fallait même qu'elle rit, sa gorge se plierait à l'exercice, aussi blessant soit-il pour son âme. C'était devenu un automatisme, ces rares jours où Bella devait rencontrer quelqu'un. Elle se devait de paraître heureuse, enthousiaste, épanouie... Ce qu'elle n'était plus depuis longtemps, mais dont la question ne se posait même pas.

En ce nouveau mercredi, comme chaque mercredi toutes les deux semaines, elle passait la journée avec Angela. Définir qui était Angela était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de plus simple et de plus compliqué. Elle connaissait maintenant Angela depuis plusieurs années. Presque trois ans. Longtemps, donc, et si récemment, paradoxalement. Angela était son éditrice, mais aussi sa seule amie. Dans cette vie du moins. La seule vie qu'elle s'autorisait, par ailleurs. Aussi amie que Bella ne se l'autorisait, soit dit en passant. Car la jeune femme ne sortait et ne socialisait plus. Elle n'avait plus le cœur à ça. Angela était donc la seule personne avec qui elle parlait sur des bases plus ou moins régulières, et volontaires.

Elle pénétra dans le restaurant, se dirigeant directement vers la table qui leur était maintenant réservée deux midis par mois, et s'installa, retirant son manteau en attendant que son amie arrive. Celle-ci ne tarda pas, et après s'être saluées, leur routine habituelle pût démarrer.

« Alors, Isabella, la forme? » interrogea poliment, d'un sourire, Angela.

« Comme d'habitude, Angela, comme d'habitude... » ce qui n'était pas un mensonge en soi. « On fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a... »sourit doucement, presque mélancoliquement, Bella, avant d'interroger à son tour la jeune femme.

Pour beaucoup, cette réponse n'aurait pas suffi. Pas Angela. C'était ce que Bella appréciait le plus chez la jeune femme. Elle s'occupait de ses propres affaires, sans fourrer le nez dans la vie des autres. La discussion se continua donc avec fluidité, comme elles en avaient maintenant l'habitude.

Leurs journées n'avaient jamais rien de bien folichon, et pouvaient même paraître ennuyeuses aux yeux d'un public extérieur. Et pourtant, pour rien au monde elles ne rateraient une seule de leurs réunion. Pour Bella, c'était l'une des seules choses qui lui permettait de garder pied, de croire encore que tout pouvait s'arranger. Une belle illusion, un triste voile, mais elle n'avait plus que ça. Alors tant qu'Angela se présenterait tous les deux mercredis à cette table, elle serait aussi de la partie. Elle comptait en profiter autant que possible. Parfois, elle culpabilisait un peu d'ainsi gâcher la journée de la jeune femme, ainsi que son humeur, certainement, mais comme cette dernière se présentait semaine après semaine avec ce même sourire, Bella se disait que la jeune femme devait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, y trouver son compte. Ça ne devait sûrement pas être sa cure de rire du mois, mais peut être prenait-elle plaisir à tenter de la réconforter. Et Bella s'était résignée, jamais elle ne saurait les raisons de la persistance d'Angela, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas risquer de gâcher ces moments et cet équilibre par une curiosité mal placée, voire morbide. Peut être était-ce aussi de la curiosité de la part d'Angela, que de partager une journée avec elle, dans l'espoir que Bella ne lui dise ce qui n'allait pas. Car depuis le temps, la jeune femme avait du sentir que tout n'était pas rose quant il s'agissait de Bella. Tant de choses n'allaient pas, se retenait de crier Bella, mais jamais Angela ne demandait, et jamais Bella n'en parlerait. Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Alors, une fois toutes les deux semaines, elle prétendait, en public, que tout allait bien. Ainsi, pour les gens de cette ville, qui ne la connaissaient que depuis son arrivée il y a trois ans, si jamais ils la connaissaient, elle était heureuse. Officiellement. Et les gens de Salt Lake City n'en demandaient pas plus. Et comme si elles étaient liées par un contrat implicite, aucun sujet délicat n'était abordé avec Angela, lors de leur rares longues discussions. Comme pour ne pas risquer la fragile façade qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir. Elles débattaient alors politiques, elles parlaient alors musique...Mais jamais en profondeur. Toujours des sujets sûrs, dans une sorte de superficialité qui leur semblait cependant justifiée.

Le restaurant choisi était toujours le même. Un petit établissement discret, dans un coin paisible de Salt Lake City. Aussi paisible que possible, du moins. Elle y venait tellement souvent qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de commander pour voir arriver sur sa table le plat qu'elle voulait, toujours le même. Peut être était-ce le côté familial de l'endroit, la décoration simple, vintage, les murs chaudement recouvert de vieilles photos, ou la gentillesse des patrons, mais c'était le seul endroit où elle se sentait chez elle. Où sourire ne lui était plus si douloureux. Alors elle y revenait souvent, y trouvant un semblant de paix, absorbant avidement à chaque passage un peu de cette chaleur et de cette familiarité qui lui manquait. Et c'était donc tout naturellement qu'elle avait proposé ce restaurant comme lieu de rencontre avec Angela. Pour que le rôle n'en soit que plus léger à tenir.

Parfois, la gérante participait à la conversation, quand elle n'avait rien sur le feu, ni de clients à la porte. Elle tirait alors une des chaises de la table inoccupée la plus proche, et s'installait entre les deux jeunes femmes. La soixantaine passée, mais rayonnante, elle se contentait généralement d'écouter, en silence, acquiesçant de temps à autre, souriant au grès des remarques. Une présence discrète, certes, mais une présence sereine, réconfortante. Puis, de nouveaux clients franchissaient la porte de l'établissement, faisant résonner la petite clochette de l'entrée, et elle quittait alors la table et ses deux occupantes pour prendre en charge les nouveaux affamés, non sans un dernier sourire.

Le repas se finissait toujours autour d'un café, parfois accompagné d'un échange de manuscrits, mais ce dernier se faisait rare. Tout éditeur s'en serait certainement plaint. Mais pas Angela. Cette dernière savait mieux que courir après les manuscrits de Bella. Elle savait que cette dernière avait à produire, elle le produirait, en temps voulu, jamais en avance, jamais en retard. Il n'y avait jusqu'ici jamais eu à s'en plaindre. La plupart des travaux qu'elle avait pour le moment contrôlés n'étaient que mineurs, mais cela ne changeait rien à la logique. Depuis qu'Angela travaillait avec la jeune femme, elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes. Elle ne lui avait certes pas encore proposé un seul ouvrage complet, mais ses débuts de textes semblaient prometteurs. Non pas qu'elle en doutait. Vu son passé dans le métier. Alors elle soutenait comme elle pouvait, depuis son poste d'éditrice, le travail de l'écrivaine. Et pour cela, elle venait, ce jour-là, de lui fournir l'adresse d'une école dont elle en connaissait une institutrice qui se ferait une joie de lui montrer les coulisses de l'éducation d'une petite enfance des plus agitées, et de plus en plus moderne. Elle en avait besoin pour son projet d'ouvrage, avait justifié Bella, pour seule explication. Le secret autour de ses recherches était là aussi une des caractéristiques de la jeune femme, qui ne parlait de ce qu'elle préparait que quand elle le désirait. Rien ne servait donc de la pousser. Les informations ne s'échappaient que quand elle le décidait.

Cette dernière sentit d'ailleurs son ventre se serrer quand elle lut le contenu du papier que sa compagne de repas venait de lui passer, en ce mercredi midi pourtant si peu différent des autres, si ce n'était pour le soleil. Elle ne se sentait pas prête pour ça. Elle ne le serait jamais. Mais peut être que se retrouver ainsi dos au mur la pousserait à avancer. Oui, elle avait besoin de se rendre à cette adresse, mais arriverait-elle à aller au bout de la démarche? Il le fallait, se répétait-elle, tentait-elle de se convaincre, elle ne pouvait pas éternellement se tenir ainsi à l'écart de son cauchemar. Non pas le monde de l'enfance. Elle ne le craignait, ni ne le répugnait. Mais les souvenirs, si douloureux, qui s'y rattachaient...

Elle s'extirpa immédiatement de sa vague de réflexion à tendance masochiste. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'être ainsi susceptible quand ça en venait à son passé. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se détache de tout ça, qu'elle surpasse ses émotions, qu'elle enterre la douleur. Car chaque jour, dans la rue, son cœur se figeait quand elle voyait ses mères allaiter leurs nourrissons, sa respiration se coupait quand elle frôlait ses enfants qui sautillaient joyeusement dans les flaques, ses muscles se mettaient à trembler quand elle entendait leurs rires innocents résonner tout autour d'elle, sa vision se brouillait quand elle observait, impuissante, ailleurs, leurs sourires radieux, laissant apparaître des dents de lait manquantes. Mais c'était encore trop tôt, s'excusait-elle tout le temps, elle n'était pas prête à oublier, elle ne voulait pas.

La fin de son après-midi fut donc assez morose, pour ne pas dire dépressif, dans son canapé, seule avec une tasse de thé, comme elle en avait la triste habitude. Ainsi vint l'heure habituelle de se lever de nouveau, tandis que le vent lui aussi se lever dehors, d'enfiler une veste, et de sortir, en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle. La nuit n'était pas encore complètement tombée, le soleil se déclinant orange puis rouge, les ombres des arbres dont les feuilles commençaient doucement à chuter s'allongeant davantage sous l'effet des lampadaires d'un autre temps, dans ce quartier lui même d'une autre époque. Et elle marchait, seule, dans les rues de cette ville qui n'était pas sienne, que ce quartier aux rues si vides, mais dans lequel elle sentait presque chez elle, si elle croyait encore pouvoir trouver un vrai chez-elle, pour enfin s'arrêter au bout d'une petite demi-heure devant une porte abîmée par le temps, attaquée par les intempéries.

La seule chose qui différenciait cette porte de celle d'à côté était ce petit écriteau de bois au dessus de cette porte, tout aussi dévastée, dont la peinture s'écaillait, le vert et le rouge disparaissant petit à petit, les inscriptions dorées s'effaçant des yeux des passants, cachant, jetant dans l'oubli, le nom de cet endroit. Breaking Dawn. Un petit bar, dans une ruelle sombre, que seuls les habitués fréquentaient. Un endroit comme elle les aimait, en somme. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elle avait découvert ce qui était maintenant devenu sa deuxième maison – devant même le restaurant -, et dans le mois suivant sa découverte, elle faisait déjà partie des habitués. Elle venait au moins une fois par semaine dans cet établissement installé dans une cave, les voûtes basses en pierre réfractant le doux murmure des discussions, les fauteuils en cuir étant le siège de nombreux débats, les tables en verre les témoins des innombrables verres ayant célébré de tout aussi nombreux évènements, plus ou moins joyeux. Toutes les semaines en général, tous les soirs à son arrivée, ou dans les mauvaises passes. Oui, elle était maintenant une cliente régulière de cet endroit qui lui permettait si souvent de s'oublier quelques heures. Ou au contraire, de se plonger davantage dans le souvenir des sa misère et la misère de ses souvenirs.

Des bars comme celui-ci, il en existait sans doute beaucoup d'autres. Peut être plus agréables encore, même. La raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi celui-ci, ce premier soir là, où, hagarde, elle avait erré dans les rues, d'un pas incertain, et pas un de ces hypothétiques autres, était sans doute le fait que c'était le premier qu'elle ait découvert. La raison pour laquelle elle y revenait, depuis ce premier soir là, était la présence si régulière de ces musiciens, seuls, ou en groupe, qui animaient, d'une douce musique, l'ambiance de l'endroit. Un jazz réconfortant, chaud, berçant, dans lequel elle se laissait sans difficulté entraîner. Ce style de musique n'était fondamentalement pas sa grande passion, mais elle pouvait difficilement résister à l'appel des violoncelles, contrebasses et autres instruments qui s'alliaient pour la faire chavirer, elle et son cœur, elle et son âme. Alors elle ne s'était pas battue. Surtout face à l'appel d'un instrument bien particulier qui, si discret qu'il pouvait tenter d'être, ne savait échapper à l'oreille de la jeune femme. L'appel du piano.

Le piano. Son bonheur et son malheur en une seule entité incarnés sur Terre. Chaque son que produisait l'instrument l'enchantait, mais chaque souvenir que celui-ci déterrait réveillait ainsi un de ces si nombreux démons qui l'entraînait alors en arrière. Une douce tortue, en somme, à laquelle elle se soumettait cependant chaque semaine, volontairement, avec détermination, et résignation. Car si ces soirées musicales lui brisaient souvent le cœur, elles lui permettaient au moins de se souvenir qu'elle en avait un, de cœur. Elles lui permettaient aussi d'oublier ce qui n'était plus que son cauchemar quotidien, et de revivre un passé toujours aussi vivide, sans douleur immédiate, ni remord. Souvent, elle se demandait à quoi bon continuer. Son cœur, elle pensait l'avoir perdu il y a bien longtemps, dans la douleur, enterré, gelé. Alors le sentir exploser d'une telle agonie dans sa poitrine avait au moins le mérite de la garder dans cette réalité, de ne pas la perdre dans ce monde imaginaire qui avait longtemps été son échappatoire. Échappatoire qui lui promettait de rapidement tomber davantage.

Alors, ce soir, comme d'habitude, elle s'installait dans ce gros fauteuil, un verre de rhum à la main, le regard dans le vague, avec le son triomphant du piano comme seul attache et seul échappatoire. Elle restait ainsi pendant quelques heures, toujours aussi seule. Ce n'était certes pas aussi glorieux que ce qu'elle avait pu connaître, mais ces temps ci, elle se serait damnait pour moins que ça. Alors elle en profitait, et quand l'alcool se faisait trop présent dans son sang, et les souvenirs dans son esprit, elle se levait, réglait son addition, et s'en allait, sans un regard en arrière, se contentant d'un signe de tête en réponse à l'habituel « Isabella » du serveur qui la saluait. Il ne fallait jamais regarder en arrière, se répétait-elle. De l'hypocrisie sous sa forme la plus simple, oui.

Car désormais, elle était Isabella. Et plus Bella. Bella avait disparu il y a trois ans, comme ses rêves, ses espoirs, ses croyances... Sa vie, en somme. Elle avait laissé Bella derrière elle, comme tout son passé et son lot de souvenirs, et était devenu Isabella. Une jeune femme, une vraie. Bella pensait connaître la vie. Comme toute jeune fille. Mais seule Isabella savait ce que c'était. Bella était morte, noyée sous la vague trop puissante que cette réalité lui avait envoyé, et de ce corps sans âme en était sortie Isabella. Une autre femme en était née. Isabella. Elle était Isabella pour tous ces gens qu'elle avait pu rencontré, ici, sur Salt Lake City, depuis son arrivée. Bella n'était plus pour personne. Elle n'était aussi tout simplement plus là pour le savoir.

Quand elle arrivait enfin chez elle, le pas lent, les yeux lourds, elle ne tardait pas à rejoindre sa chambre, se glissant tout aussi vite sous ses draps, toujours aussi froids, pour tomber dans un profond sommeil, toujours aussi hanté. Et le soleil se relevait, le lendemain matin, amenant une nouvelle fois son lot de routine, de regrets, et de soupirs. Mais, et comme toutes les semaines, ce jour là était un jeudi. Et comme toutes les deux semaines, à la suite de ce mercredi si particulier, ce jeudi avait sa propre routine. Une journée normale commencée, seule la fin divergeait. Elle rangeait un peu plus tôt son calepin, quittait un peu plus précipitamment son banc, pour se diriger de manière un peu plus déterminée vers chez elle. Elle attrapait un petit sac, qui reposait discrètement derrière la porte, en sortait les clés de sa voiture, pour se retrouver sur la route dans le quart d'heure qui suivait. Elle roulait alors des heures durant, tout au long de la nuit, avalant les kilomètres sans les voir, assistant, insensible, au coucher du soleil, laissant paisiblement sa place à la lune, puis au lever du soleil, reprenant ses droits dans le ciel encore couvert. Elle roulait, dépassant encore et encore les différents panneaux des états, et des villes. Elle ne s'arrêtait qu'en milieu de matinée, quand elle avait enfin atteint sa première destination.

Elle poussait, après un unique soupir, de lassitude, de remord, de mélancolie, la porte d'une petite boutique nichée entre deux immeubles, à la devanture dépassée, et à la vitrine poussiéreuse, pour apercevoir le visage si habituel maintenant du gérant de l'endroit. Celui-ci avait l'habitude de la vision de ce visage tiré par la fatigue, habité la peine, et la culpabilité, et se contentait de lui sourire, aucun commentaire ou mot doux ne pouvant consoler la jeune femme. Alors, une fois à l'intérieur de cet établissement, protégée temporairement des tourments de sa vie et de son cœur par ces quelques frêles murs, entourée par ces couleurs et ces odeurs parfois venues de très loin, elle se dirigeait vers le comptoir, où elle déposait, sur le bois brut et usé par les épines, les couteaux, et l'eau, une fleur. Une seule fleur. Une seule et unique fleur, mais rayonnante de simplicité. Une unique fleur, mais jamais la même. Une fois, c'était une rose, la fois suivante une chrysanthème, la fois d'après un lys... Une seule fleur, mais qui se suffisait. Pourquoi en mettre plus quand une seule suffisait? Elle avait appris que la surabondance n'amenait à rien. Alors elle ne s'y abandonnait pas. Une seule fleur, donc,mais qui ne risquait pas d'être étouffée dans sa propre délicatesse si elle était trop entourée.

Alors, elle repartait avec son unique fleur, qu'elle conservait précieusement, contre son cœur, jusqu'à sa destination suivante. Le but ultime de son voyage. Elle y resterait un certain temps, jamais assez longtemps, toujours trop longtemps, sans jamais savoir avec certitude combien de temps, puis, finalement, quitterait les lieux, et reprendrait la route. Elle referait le trajet dans l'autre sens, le visage toujours aussi marqué, voire plus, refusant toujours de s'accorder le moindre instant de paix, avalant une nouvelle fois les kilomètres, à s'en étouffer, se forçant toujours davantage à maintenir le pied sur la pédale, et quand enfin, la nuit tombée depuis de longues heures, elle franchissait de nouveau la porte de son chez elle, ce n'était que pour tomber, vide, de toute force, de tout sentiment, de toute étincelle de vie, sur son lit, quand elle réussissait à l'atteindre, et s'endormir, s'enfonçant davantage encore dans ce qui était désormais son enfer sur terre, son cauchemar quotidien. Sa vie.

Une journée comme une autre, une semaine comme une autre. Tout aussi blessante, mais tout aussi vitale. Une nouvelle page de son histoire qui se tournait.


	3. Chapter II

**Juste parce qu'il faut le faire... Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je joue seulement avec leurs vies...**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu jusque là, et celles qui ont commenté jusque là. (Julie, je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi, et je suis heureuse que tu l'ai ressenti ainsi!).**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**Musique pour ce chapitre: Meaning (version choral), de Cascadeur.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre II

La journée avait été longue, très longue. Et pénible. Depuis son réveil le matin même, il avait compris que ce mercredi ne serait pas son jour.

Évidemment, cela n'était pas une nouveauté. Cela faisait des années, pour ne pas dire depuis qu'il avait commencé dans le métier, et ce n'était pas rien, que le mercredi n'était pas un bon jour. Oh, tout dépend du point de vue, bien sûr... Pour les jeunes enfants qui s'étreignaient toute la semaine durant à avaler toute la connaissance que leurs enseignants s'évertuaient à leur déballer, le mercredi avait comme un goût de liberté. Et de sang, aussi. Car évidemment, qui disait après-midi libre pour les enfants disait activités un peu trop remuantes et risques un peu trop sous-estimé pour nos petites têtes blondes, qui finissaient donc inévitablement dans le service des urgences. Non pas que cela ne l'embête fondamentalement. Après tout, c'était son boulot de réparer les bras cassés et les bobos en tout genre. Mais l'affluence d'autant de patients, qui s'ajoutaient bien entendu au lot quotidien de blessés de cuisine et de victimes de la toux, et la catégorie même de ces patients, pour ne pas parler de l'alliance de ces deux facteurs, rendaient donc ce jour, si timidement caché au milieu des six autres d'une semaine, infernal.

Depuis que son réveil avait sonné, le matin même, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir la lumière du jour. Bien qu'il supposait qu'elle soit quasi inexistante, sans doute étouffée par de bien trop nombreux et bien trop habituels nuages. S'il avait cette certitude, ce n'était pas par une quelconque habilité de voyance, ou par une articulation dont l'arthrose jouerait le rôle de station météo – non, la trentaine encore rayonnante, il n'était pas prêt à laisser l'arthrose diriger ainsi sa vie. Ce n'était pas non plus ses jeunes patients qui avaient, un à un, défilés devant ses yeux et sous son stéthoscope, qui le lui avaient dit – non, ils étaient bien trop en agonie à cause de leur égratignure sur le genoux, ou occupaient à expliquer les nouvelles fonctions qui rendaient leur nouveau jouet des plus captivants, pour ça. Non. Leur apparence suffisait. Effectivement, il était délicat de penser que le soleil brillait de son plus bel éclat quand l'on voyait passer des imperméables, des chaussures boueuses, et des parapluies encore bien trop trempés au goût des parents. Ou alors votre soleil est bien humide sur les bords. Il n'avait donc aucun regret quant à passer cette journée enfermée, non pas qu'il ait vraiment le choix.

Ainsi, toute la matinée durant, les infirmières assistèrent aux allers-retours incessants d'Edward, urgentiste réputé de son hôpital., si tant est qu'elles en aient eu le temps. Car personne n'était en reste, tandis que les traitements, les examens, les arrivées et les départs s'enchaînaient. Cela pouvait presque devenir monotone pour Edward, de voir ainsi défiler toujours ces mêmes mères inquiètes, et ces mêmes enfants comédiens jusqu'aux dents. Mais heureusement, il y avait de ci de là quelques cas plus intéressants, comme un cas de chute sur une flaque d'eau. Ou encore un clou dans le doigt suite à une tentative de réparation de toiture pour faire face à une fuite que la pluie rendait plus qu'omniprésente dans le domicile de ce vieux couple. Autant dire que si son arthrose inexistante ne dirigeait pas encore la vie de l'urgentiste, la météo, elle, ne pouvait renier ce rôle, qu'elle semblait cependant plus qu'apprécier, puisque ce n'était pas la première, ni certainement la dernière fois, dans cette ville de Seattle, que ce genre de journées se produisait. Et étonnamment, ce n'était jamais du à un excès de beau temps.

Mais le médecin n'avait pas le temps de se poser la question. A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas le temps de songer à ce genre de futilités si superficielles, quand il se retrouvait pour la quinzième fois ce matin là dans la salle d'examens, devant une jeune femme et sa petite fille. Il tenta, sans grand succès, de contenir le soupir qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa bouche, tandis qu'il les observait, quelques secondes, avant de pénétrer dans l'espace délimité par les rideaux, ignorant ce pincement au cœur devenu si habituel, à son plus grand malheur, au cours de ces dernières années. Avec un professionnalisme que seule l'expérience peut vous accorder, il parcourut des yeux la fiche que la mère avait préalablement rempli à l'accueil, avant de poser les questions habituelles, et d'entreprendre des examens de routine, par soucis de protocole. Il était tout aussi évident, avant ou après examen, qu'effectivement, comme indiquer sur le papier, la jeune fillette s'était ouverte le front, sur plusieurs centimètres, la boue séchée présente sur le reste du visage confirmant là encore qu'une flaque, ou un sol trop glissant, avait surpris l'enfant. Un cas comme un autre. Un cas parmi tant d'autres. Un cas qui lui ouvrait davantage encore la blessure qu'il gardait en lui. Comme chaque jour.

Il mit de nouveau ses émotions et ses souvenirs de côté, pour faire face à la vague incessante de patients, ne pouvant vraiment prendre une pause que vers le milieu d'après-midi, tandis qu'un autre médecin prenait la relève. Son premier geste fut de se passer le visage sous l'eau, une fois coupé du reste de l'agitation par les quatre murs de la salle du personnel soignant. A l'abri des tumultes d'une société en mauvais accord avec les aléas des conditions météorologiques, il pouvait se laisser aller à ses tumultes internes, tout aussi agités, tout aussi orageux. Il laissait la douleur qu'il avait ressenti à chaque consultation, et qu'il avait à chaque fois écarté, lui revenir, prenant rapidement possession de son corps, tandis qu'elles s'accumulaient, lui donnant rapidement l'impression que son cœur lui était arraché à mains nues, et qu'un gémissement prenait forme dans sa gorge. Ce qui avait néanmoins été le cas, bien que la question ne se posait pas vraiment à l'instant. Il inspira profondément, pour reprendre ses esprits et le contrôle de lui même, avant de s'observer quelques secondes dans la glace. Son reflet l'étudiait, pâle, fatigué, vide, mais déterminé.

La détermination était ce qui lui permettait au quotidien de faire face, de ne pas couler, ce qui se serait montré si simple, bien plus simple que le combat qu'il tentait de mener. C'était avec détermination que chaque matin, il se levait, se pressant à rejoindre sa douche, pour se préparer, n'avalant qu'un faible petit déjeuner, avant de partir en direction de l'hôpital, pour une nouvelle journée intense. Car son travail, aussi prenant, et exténuant, soit-il, avait au moins le mérite, en dehors de celui de sauver des vies, ou, par défaut, d'aider les autres, de lui prendre toute sa concentration, et son temps, l'empêchant ainsi de réfléchir. Réfléchir pouvait rapidement devenir néfaste, quand la réflexion ne restait pas encadrée, et qu'elle dérivait vers des sujets qu'il ne fallait pas remuer. La réflexion menait au souvenir, et le souvenir menait au regret. Pour rester poli. Chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre s'il voulait continuer à vivre. Chose qu'il tentait désespérément de faire depuis quelques années maintenant, sans grand succès.

Oh, si, bien sûr qu'il réussissait à vivre. Après tout, il respirait, mangeait, buvait, parlait à d'autres personnes que son reflet, travaillait. Mais il n'appelait pas ça vivre. Pas le 'Vivre' avec un grand V. Car il avait connu la vie, une vie qu'il regrettait maintenant amèrement, quand il s'autorisait ce genre de réflexion, et qui donnait désormais à son existence une morosité et une grisaille que même la couche nuageuse de cette région des États-Unis ne pouvait rivaliser. Bien sûr, il rigolait encore, bien sûr, il lui arrivait de sourire, mais jamais sans cette petite douleur au cœur, jamais sans cette sensation de vide qui l'envahissait l'instant d'après, jamais sans ces images qui s'imposaient d'elles même dans son esprit, et qui lui rappelait pourquoi il évitait désormais de rire ou sourire. Bien sûr, pour les gens qui ne le connaissaient que de loin, il semblait heureux. Il avait du succès dans sa carrière, et une famille sans faille. Pour ceux qui le connaissaient un peu plus, il semblait tout aussi heureux, bien que certains se doutaient que ce n'était qu'un masque. Mais personne ne savait à quel point ce masque était épais, dur, froid. Car personne n'imaginait à quel point il souffrait encore, bien qu'ils puissent tous le comprendre. Personne n'ignorait sa blessure, et chacun s'évertuait à lui faciliter la guérison, bien qu'impossible à ses yeux. Alors, pour tenter d'effacer ce sentiment supplémentaire que cette culpabilité amenait avec elle, Edward construisait avec effort et détermination ce masque qui protégeait ses sentiments et ceux de ses proches. Pour qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'il souffrait, pour qu'ils ne souffrent pas eux même. Ils avaient déjà bien assez souffert eux même, se répétait-il, tout comme lui, et il ne pouvait pas leur infliger ça en plus. Pas quand tous faisaient autant d'efforts pour rendre pied, et lui faire reprendre pied. Alors il reprenait pied, virtuellement, devant ses proches, pour ce qu'il était désormais. Une image de lui. Lui, mais avec une partie vide, une partie qui était morte, et qui ne serait jamais remplacée.

Alors, pour les épargner un peu plus, un samedi sur deux, il allait manger, comme tous ses frères et sœurs, chez ses parents. Ce qui pourrait passer pour une obligation était pour lui un plaisir. Il y avait certes une sorte de contrainte, puisqu'il s'obligeait à ne jamais rater un de ces déjeuner, puisque cela faisait partie et entretenait le masque, mais jamais il n'y allait avec des pieds de plomb. C'était plutôt le contraire. Il y allait le corps léger, un peu trop léger, même, au goût de sa mère, qui faisait de cette occasion un moyen sûr de maintenir son fils en forme, en s'assurant qu'il mange suffisamment pour les deux semaines à venir. Comme quoi il paraîtrait qu'un seul vrai repas par jour rendait un peu squelettique. Edward s'en défendait, et sa mère exagérait, mais il y avait du vrai dans cette constatation. Il fallait qu'il mange plus. Alors sa mère prenait ce rôle très à cœur. C'était donc un véritable buffet qui attendait Edward et sa famille deux samedis midi par mois, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Emmett, le plus grand frère de l'urgentiste. Et par grand, n'entendez pas âgé, mais bien grand. Car malgré ses deux ans de moins qu'Edward, Emmett faisait près d'une tête de plus que son frère. Un géant, donc, qui attirait à coup sûr les regards dans la rue. Personne n'avait su d'où était venu une telle taille, car Esme, sa mère, n'avait certainement pas aidé à ce phénomène, du haut de ses 1m65, et son père ne pouvait lui même pas être considéré comme extrêmement grand. De la même taille qu'Edward, tout au plus. Au plus grand malheur d'Alice, la petite dernière de la famille, qui avait, elle, récupéré la petitesse de sa mère. Pour un même capital énergie qu'Emmett. Autant dire que les déjeuners du samedi midi n'étaient jamais de tout repos.

C'était donc pour cela qu'il passait généralement ces instants où le ton s'échauffait entre les deux derniers de la fratrie à parler avec son père, Carlisle, au plus grand damne d'Esme, puisque les conversations prenaient rapidement une tournure professionnelle. Il était difficile de faire autrement, dans un même temps, quand les deux hommes en question travaillaient dans le même domaine, à savoir la médecine, et dans le même établissement, de surcroît. Par chance, si une telle notion était encore concevable à ce niveau, père et fils n'avaient pas choisi la même spécialité, les deux médecins ne partageant donc pas le même étage. Mais il n'était donc pas rare qu'un appel conduise au départ des deux hommes, ou que l'on en vienne à parler d'opérations et blessures en tout genre au milieu d'un gâteau au chocolat. On avait sans doute connu mieux en matière de distraction que parler de ce que l'on faisait à longueur de journée, mais le regard purement scientifique et la curiosité contagieuse de Carlisle permettait à Edward de revivre d'une manière plus détachée, objective, impartiale, ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter pendant les deux semaines précédentes.

Bien sûr, le repas, et ses discussions et disputes, se poursuivait toujours autour d'un café, qui s'éternisait quelques heures durant, avant que l'un et l'autre ne doivent reprendre le cours de ses activités, les trois enfants saluant chaleureusement chacun de leur parents avant de repartir dans leur voiture, quittant le long chemin de gravier, et s'enfonçant dans la forêt en direction de la ville. Ce programme variait cependant au gré des additions qui ponctuaient le fil des semaines, le compagnon de l'un ou de l'autre s'ajoutant parfois au nombre de convives, parfois même accompagné par un ou deux marmots de ces mêmes conjoints. Évidemment, ce dernier point ne concernait qu'Emmett, qui était l'heureux père d'un petit garçon, et dont la femme, Rosalie, en attendait un deuxième, pour la plus grande joie du premier. Alice avait bien un compagnon, Jasper, mais jamais le sujet d'une quelconque descendance n'avait encore été abordé en famille.

Cependant, et malgré le fait que chacun était parfaitement bien adaptée à cette famille connue pour sa grande hospitalité, les deux, enfin trois – bientôt quatre – pièces rapportées, comme aimait taquiner Carlisle, ne se présentaient que très rarement à ces déjeuners familiaux. Petit geste de délicatesse implicite de la part de toute la famille. Personne ne voulait enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, et bien qu'il s'acharnait à répéter qu'il avait tourné la page, et que les autres le souhaitaient, ils ne voulaient pas tenter d'en vérifier trop souvent les limites. En son for intérieur, Edward remerciait fortement sa famille, car contrairement à ce qu'il aimait à dire, il n'avait pas encore surmonté la douleur, et bien qu'il fut heureux pour ses frères et sœurs d'ainsi réussir à fonder leurs familles, le rappel était bien là, le souvenir bien présent, et l'agonie à son paroxysme. La joie de pouvoir porter dans ses bras son neveu suffisait à réchauffer son cœur blessé, et à maintenir le masque, mais la chaleur de ses larmes venait à lui brûler les yeux, et les petits mots doux à lui tirailler la gorge.

Alors, le samedi soir, la panse bien remplie, et les joues douloureuses d'avoir souri de manière si intensive sur un laps de temps si court, il rentrait chez lui, se déchaussant, lâchant ses clés dans son vide-poche, et se dirigeait vers le salon après un passage rapide dans la cuisine. Ainsi, un verre de whisky à la main, il s'installait dans ce vieux fauteuil en cuir qui trônait dans le coin de la pièce, entre la bibliothèque et la porte vitrée, offrant une vue plongeante sur une ville endormie aux lumières étincelantes, étendant ses jambes, s'enfonçant dans le cuir travaillé par l'âge, et fermait les yeux. Il savourait quelques instants le goût et la chaleur de l'alcool dans sa gorge et dans ses entrailles, puis tendait distraitement un bras vers la petite table qui se tenait au côté du siège, attrapant le livre qui reposait sur le bois verni chaque jour de la semaine depuis quelques années. Il n'avait jamais bougé, et son bras n'attendait plus l'ordre du cerveau pour agir. Il passait donc sa soirée à lire les mots sans les voir, à enchaîner les phrases sans les comprendre, une douce torpeur s'installant alors, nourrie par l'alcool et bercée par les souvenirs. Souvenirs de nombreuses soirées passées dans ce fauteuil, serré, au chaud, à lire, page après page, un feu crépitant parfois dans l'imposante cheminée, sur la gauche du piano qui se languissait, délaissé depuis si longtemps. Il fut un temps où le piano laissait entendre sa puissante voix tous les soirs. Mais il n'avait plus la force maintenant d'y jouer de nouveau. Il n'avait plus le courage de rafraîchir ses souvenirs là. Il n'avait plus l'envie de faire résonner dans son cœur la mélodie d'un passé si heureux, mais si loin. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à se débarrasser de l'instrument, mais envisager le faire chanter de nouveau était tout aussi inenvisageable. Alors il restait dans ce fauteuil. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait toute la place qu'il pouvait souhaiter dans ce fauteuil, et il aurait tout donné pour se sentir de nouveau à l'étroit. Souhait ô combien doux, mais au combien irréalisable. Alors, à défaut d'un futur qui ne se présentait pas comme il le désirait, il préférait se repasser le film d'un passé dans lequel il aurait aimé replonger.

Son regard se posait sur cette salle qui l'étouffait, le rassurait, le glaçait, le réchauffait. Cette pièce où tout s'était passé. Tout. Ses yeux balayaient une nouvelle fois cette moquette beige sur laquelle il posait le pied nu chaque matin, et chaque soir. Ils caressaient les meubles, tous anciens, tous avec une histoire, tous avec leur passé, et l'histoire qu'il avait construit avec. Il se perdait dans les innombrables couvertures en cuir qui peuplaient les étagères de sa bibliothèque. Pour enfin se poser sur celui qui le narguait, grand ouvert sur ses jambes, les pages jaunis par le temps, et cornés par les lectures, lui rappelant tant de souvenirs amèrement nostalgiques. Un livre, tant de fois lu, lu et relu, par lui même, ou non, dont il connaissait presque chaque phrase, tant les mots étaient maintenant imprimés dans son esprit, de les avoir vu défilé, et de les avoir entendu s'enchaîner. Souvent, il se prenait à les lire à voix haute, dans l'espoir de réveiller un passé si profondément enfoui. Si cela avait le don de lui réchauffer l'esprit, c'était bien loin de la chaleur qu'avait pu connaître son cœur, et même sachant cela, il donnerait beaucoup pour qu'à chaque instant, son cœur puisse profiter de cette infime partie de chaleur, et non de cette froideur qui faisait son quotidien.

Car si cet endroit lui avait avant paru si chaleureux, si familier, si accueillant, des années s'étaient écoulées entre deux, avec son lot d'évènements, et désormais, la chaleur s'en était allée, laissant ce froid derrière elle. Le beige des murs n'était plus aussi réconfortant, le bois verni plus aussi attrayant. Rien n'était plus pareil, et pourtant, rien n'avait changé. Depuis ces quelques dernières années, rien n'avait bougé. Pas un seul bibelot ne se trouvait pas à sa place d'origine, pas un seul cadre ne manquait. Seules les photos avaient changées. Quelques rares photos. Sauf une, qui ne bougerait jamais de son encadrement de bois. Une photographie, en noir et blanc, grand format, d'une simplicité enfantine, mais qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à décrocher, en face de son lit. Au plus grand malheur de son cœur, qui se brisait chaque jour devant l'éclat des sujets et des souvenirs qui s'y attachaient. Une chambre où rien n'avait bougé non plus, un grand lit à baldaquin trônant toujours au centre de la pièce, de lourds rideaux de velours rouge encadrant toujours avec majesté la porte fenêtre, qui donnait sur un petit balcon toujours aussi délicatement ensoleillé durant la journée.

Non, rien n'avait changé en apparence, mais rien n'était plus jamais comme avant. Il ne serait plus jamais le Edward, celui qui prenait plaisir dans les petites simplicités de la vie, qui souriait à chaque seconde de son existence. Il ne serait plus le frère enjoué, le fils heureux, le médecin fier. Il n'était plus que cet homme qui continuait sa vie en faisant comme ci de rien n'était, qui continuait car il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, et qui ne se faisait plus d'illusions. Oh, bien sur, il aurait pu reprendre le cours de sa vie, trouver une jeune femme à courtiser, une belle famille à découvrir, et une famille à fonder. Il aurait pu accroître davantage son cercle d'amis, encore et encore, au fil de voyages à travers le monde, avec cette soif de vie et de découverte sans cesse renouvelée. Mais ce devoir, ce droit, cette envie de vivre, lui avait été brutalement retiré, arrachée, noyée. Alors il faisait sans. Il vivait sans. Et ce serait donc un nouveau samedi soir sans espoir qu'il passerait dans ce fauteuil, avec pour seul réconfort son verre de whisky.

Mais le week end n'était pas encore arrivé, et seul la moitié du mercredi venait de s'écouler. Edward devait encore faire face à nombre de patients, qui avaient grand besoin de ses connaissances si longuement et si laborieusement acquises, et c'est avec ce nouveau signe d'un futur sans lendemain qu'il souffla une dernière fois, avant de rejoindre de nouveau les couloirs encombrés d'un hôpital débordé. Il slaloma entre les lits et les chariots, évita les sacs déposés aux entrées des chambres, surveilla son bipeur. Il n'allait pas tardé à recevoir un appel, il le savait, et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir s'afficher sur le petit écran un nouveau message. Il se défit donc définitivement des souvenirs qui le maintenaient en arrière, et recomposa son masque, avant de franchir les portes de la salle d'examen qu'on lui avait communiqué.

Le pincement de cœur fut d'autant plus long tandis qu'il survolait la fiche de l'enfant. Voilà pourquoi il refusait toujours de penser au passé durant la journée, se rappela-t-il, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la mère puis à l'enfant. Une jeune femme, la vingtaine, et pas de beaucoup révolu, avec son petit garçon, ne devant certainement maîtriser l'art de la marche sur deux jambes que depuis quelques mois, un an tout au plus. L'enfant avait mal à la gorge, expliquait la mère. Edward procéda donc à différents examens, se concentrant sur tout excepté son cœur, qui se serrait davantage de seconde en seconde, avant d'établir son diagnostique et d'indiquer à la mère la marche à suivre. Elle fut donc rapidement renvoyer à l'accueil, et un autre patient, un enfant, de nouveau, se retrouva sans plus tardé sur la table d'examen. Pour peu, le jeune médecin se serait cru en pédiatrie.

Il avait d'ailleurs longuement hésité entre les deux spécialités, car bien qu'il apprécie la variété des cas qu'il pouvait croiser aux urgences, il aimait à travailler près des enfants. Il aimait les enfants. Il allait sans dire que ce n'était pas pour les pleurs, les crises, les caprices ou les terreurs des enfants qu'il avait hésité à travailler auprès et pour eux. Non, il appréciait plutôt la simplicité de leur monde, leur vision des choses, leur innocence. Il était généralement plus appréciable de travailler, à humeur égale, avec des enfants qu'avec des adultes. Les premiers se plaignaient de moins de choses, quand ils n'avaient pas peur d'une piqueur, ce qui était chose rare, il fallait l'admettre. Mais la question ne s'était plus posé. Les urgences étaient devenues une évidence. Non pas qu'il ait eu une illumination soudaine pour son amour des petits accidents du quotidien. Non. Il ne lui était juste plus envisageable de travailler avec la population enfantine. Bien sur, le choix lui avait quand même était proposé, mais personne ne s'était étonné suite à sa décision. Urgences, un point c'est tout. Autant ne pas jeter plus de sel que nécessaire sur la plaie. Car des jours comme celui-ci, il se demandait s'il ne verrait pas plus d'adultes au service pédiatrie.

Il se trouvait devant un jeune homme, légèrement éméché, à en juger son odeur, et son inaptitude à l'équilibre, quand il se rappela l'autre épreuve de ses journées. Les entorses aux chevilles. Oh, ce n'était pas le médecin qui les redoutait. Après tout, il n'y avait presque rien de plus simple à diagnostiquer. Non. C'était l'homme en lui qui s'écroulait devant le constat. Une blessure si bénigne, mais qui avait su laissé des traces dont personne n'avait pu prévoir l'ampleur. Après plusieurs années, la douleur était toujours la même. Et pas seulement en souvenir. Oh, l'entorse en question avait sûrement guéri il y a des années de cela. Il en était certain, même, pour l'avoir juger de lui même. Mais les traces, elles, ne s'étaient pas effacées. Elles s'imprimaient davantage encore à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à cette situation, même. Autant dire qu'il ne s'agissait plus de traces, mais d'une véritable empreinte, d'un énorme trou. Que rien ne pouvait combler.

Il ne vit plus le temps passer tandis qu'il se plongeait avec autant d'ardeur que possible dans son rôle de médecin, et qu'il oubliait celui d'homme blessé, les patients se succédant, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin rejoindre la salle du personnel, pour se changer, et rentrer chez lui. Une fois la porte de son appartement refermée derrière lui, le voyant rouge qui clignotait impatiemment sur le téléphone fut la première chose dont il se chargea, l'informant que sa mère avait appelé, confirmant le déjeuner du samedi qui arrivait bien vite. Qui suivrait vendredi. Ce vendredi, comme il s'en déroulait toutes les semaines, mais dont la routine se changeait, une semaine sur deux. Cette semaine là, donc, ce vendredi là. Suivit le lendemain d'un déjeuner, signe discret, quoique peu subtil, de soutien de la part de sa famille. Ce fut donc par un soupir qu'il commença sa soirée d'un mercredi fort chargé, avalant sans beaucoup d'entrain son repas, avant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans son bureau, puis de passer de nombreuses heures, toutes aussi insipides, toutes aussi longues, toutes aussi douloureuses, à lire ce livre qu'il ne cesserait jamais de lire.

Le soleil, qui n'était désormais plus ni chaud, ni rayonnant, si ce n'était d'une bien écœurante hypocrisie, réveilla Edward donc en ce jeudi matin, comme il en avait l'habitude, alors que l'astre n'avait pas encore perdu ses rayons rouges bien insolents. Mais le jeune médecin se traîna sans rechigner, comme il en avait l'habitude, hors de ses draps, d'une fraîcheur qui plus jamais ne les quitterait, avant de se préparer, juste comme il le fallait, comme il en avait la si rodée habitude. Non sans un dernier regard, il s'arracha de sa contemplation, plus qu'habituelle, de la grande photographie, puis de sa chambre, pour rejoindre, dans un calme bien matinal, mais non moins habituel, des rues de Seattle, un hôpital qui, lui, semblait déjà pleinement actif. Une nouvelle journée de travail attendait donc l'urgentiste, qui se réconforta dans l'idée qu'il aurait donc l'esprit très occupé, et qu'il prendrait plaisir à faire ce qu'il considérait comme être sa vocation. Un rapide signe de tête en guise de salut, il dépassa plusieurs membres de l'équipe, avant de saluer de manière plus convenable son père, tant qu'il en avait encore le temps. Deux minutes plus tard, il courrait déjà dans les couloirs, deux accidentés de la route réclamant ardemment ses talents.

Ce midi là, il put manger en prenant tout son temps, car bien qu'une demi heure ne soit pas excessivement long, cela lui suffisait amplement pour remplir son estomac des quelques mets qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Sa pause du déjeuner fut agréablement accompagné de la présence à sa table de Tanya, qui ne tarda pas à l'approcher.

« Edward! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un enjouement dont il désirait en savoir les secrets, tandis qu'il traversait la petite salle du personnel, pour s'installer sur la chaise en face de lui.

« Tanya! » répondit-il, le sourire qu'il arborait n'étant pas aussi douloureux qu'il pouvait l'être durant ses consultations. « Vas-y, je t'en prie, installe-toi, je n'attendais personne! » taquina-t-il doucement, essaya-t-il, du moins.

« Je me ferai un plaisir de me lever si ton rendez-vous arrivait! » répliqua-t-elle gentiment, déballant impatiemment son sandwich. « Alors, cette matinée? » s'intéressa-t-elle, avant de mordre dans son encas.

Il entreprit de répondre à sa question, et de se maintenir dans la conversation, bien que ce travail ne lui demande beaucoup d'efforts. Il avait appris à être solitaire. Non pas qu'il aimait ça. Mais c'était plus simple à vivre. Plus simple à vivre que de faire semblant, surtout auprès de quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas son passé. Et parfois, son interlocutrice pouvait devenir difficile à supporter. Non pas qu'elle soit insupportable, détestable, ou méprisable. Non. Tanya était un ange, qui, en plus de la beauté, avait la gentillesse, l'intelligence, et l'humour de son côté. Seulement Tanya, n'étant arrivée dans cet hôpital que depuis deux ans, suite à un départ d'Alaska, ne savait pas qu'il y avait certains sujets à éviter avec Edward. Elle ne les évitait donc pas. Heureusement pour lui, il avait toujours réussi à échapper à la torture, détournant la conversation vers des sujets plus sûrs. Et tandis qu'elle débitait son laïus pour défendre telle cause, ou pour accuser tel personnage, il en profitait pour tenter de se convaincre de se détacher. Pas de la conversation, bien qu'il le fasse couramment, pour pouvoir ainsi réfléchir. Non, il tentait de se convaincre qu'il fallait qu'il se détache de son passé, de ses chaînes. Car il suffisait qu'il regarde autour de lui, mais surtout devant lui, pour en avoir les premiers arguments.

Un coup d'œil sur les tables aux alentours lui permettait de voir la jalousie dans les yeux des autres hommes et des autres femmes de la salle. Les hommes, qui le jalousaient d'ainsi pouvoir approcher et côtoyer la femme la plus désirée de tout l'établissement, et peut être de toute la ville même. Et les femmes, qui jalousaient Tanya de pouvoir ainsi l'approcher et le côtoyer. Car il savait très bien qu'il était désiré, même si cela ne lui faisait guère plaisir. Fut un temps où, jeune, il avait adoré toute cette attention. Puis il avait découvert que tout cela ne signifiait rien, rien par rapport à ce qu'il pouvait vivre. Depuis, et surtout ces dernières années, il ne supportait plus ce regard, cette envie, de la part des autres. Il voulait juste être en paix, seul, dans son coin. Et Tanya était la seule personne qu'il laissait approcher car c'était la seule personne qui pouvait ainsi le laisser en paix, seul, dans son coin. Car il avait eu l'agréable surprise de ne jamais subir d'avances de sa part, juste une sincère amitié, bien que légèrement superficielle, au goût du jeune homme, dont il devait en avouer les bienfaits certains jours. Non pas qu'il se confiait des bas fonds de son âme, mais parler de manière normale à des gens, et non pas sur des œufs comme avec sa famille, l'aidait à se détacher un peu de tous ses problèmes.

Alors, régulièrement, quand il le pouvait, il passait du temps avec la jeune femme, histoire de se changer les idées. Ils allaient boire un café, voir un film, discuter politiques, et c'étaient les seuls moments où il riait sincèrement. Et pour ça, il offrait à la jeune femme sa redevance éternelle, au travers de cette amitié qui leur convenait à tous les deux, malgré l'étonnement des observateurs externes. C'était aussi un soulagement pour lui de ne pas ressentir de culpabilité, ou de trahison, de la part de cette amitié, ce qui le confortait dans son idée que côtoyer Tanya ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

Le jeudi se terminait tard pour lui, extrêmement tard, car du fait de ses vendredi libres, toutes les semaines, il fallait donc rattraper son temps de travail autre part. Quand il rentra, au milieu de la nuit, dans le réconfort bien étranger de son appartement, ce fut pour se préparer un verre de whisky, et s'allonger sur son lit, le dos contre le mur, le regard plongé dans les couleurs si joyeuses, et pourtant si ternes, si tristes, de cette photographie. Il passait ainsi le reste de sa matinée, perdu dans tous ses souvenirs qui l'entraînaient dans les coins et recoins de sa mémoire, et quand le soleil enfin daignait se lever, au travers des nuages, il finissait par se relever, pour se préparer, après un nuit de sommeil inexistante, et rejoindre, à pied, une petite ruelle bien paisible de la ville, en périphérie. Il poussait la porte d'un petit local, évitant le reflet de son visage dont la tristesse se lisait sur les traits, et dont la blancheur traduisait l'épuisement, physique comme moral, et se retrouvait alors attaqué de toutes parts par des couleurs et des odeurs dont il avait parfois du mal à en supporter la violence. Mais il faisait l'effort, car ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, et qu'il s'était fait un devoir de passer toutes les deux semaines dans cette boutique.

Il errait entre les étagères de la petite boutique, son regard se perdant dans les méandres des compositions, et quand un assortiment de formes et de couleurs frappait son peu de conscience, il attrapait le bouquet, et le déposait sur le comptoir, devant un vendeur qui ne s'inquiétait plus d'une si apparente faiblesse, tant il avait appris à la voir, et qui se contenta donc de sourire, comme il savait si bien le faire. Edward paya donc le bouquet par un de ses si nombreux mais si dérisoires billets, ainsi que d'un sourire, malheureusement quelque peu douloureux, avant de ressortir de l'endroit, le bouquet précieusement serré contre son cœur. Toutes les deux semaines, il prenait ce bouquet. Jamais le même. Un bouquet, toujours extrêmement bien garni de fleurs et de feuillage en tout genre, à en perdre la vue, tant les végétaux s'accumulaient. Un bouquet, bien épais, pour tenter de représenter une infime partie de ses sentiments. Ce n'était jamais assez. Toutes les fleurs de la Terre ne suffirait jamais à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il s'efforçait quand même de trouver, à chaque fois, un bouquet à la taille de cette douleur.

Toujours son bouquet contre sa poitrine, et cela malgré les regards parfois moqueurs, parfois envieux, des autres passants, il reprenait sa marche, vers l'extérieur de la ville, juste un peu plus loin, si près, et pourtant si loin. Et plus il s'approchait, plus la douleur augmentait. Mais plus il s'éloignait, plus cette même douleur se faisait présente. Alors il continuait à avancer, ne perdant pas de l'esprit son but. Et une fois atteint, et sa douloureuse tâche, son douloureux besoin fini, il repartait, faisant le chemin avec autant de peine et de résignation. Il regagnait son appartement, où il passait sa journée sur son lit, à contempler cette image, ce fragment de souvenir, de passé, ce fragment de joie, de bonheur, qui ne devenait que désolation et mélancolie. Ce qui était désormais son enfer sur Terre, son cauchemar au quotidien. Sa vie.

Une journée comme une autre, une semaine comme une autre. Tout aussi blessante, mais tout aussi vitale. Une nouvelle page de son histoire qui se tournait.


	4. Chapter III

**Désolée pour l'attente (pour ceux que ça intéresse, du moins...)... Hélas, de tels délais risquent de se reproduire, et je m'en excuse.  
Merci pour le temps que vous me consacrez, et n'hésitez pas à donner un avis!**

**Musique pour ce chapitre: Comptine d'un autre été, par Yann Tiersen**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre III

Il n'y avait pas de portes à pousser, ni de portiques à franchir. C'était peut être ce petit sentiment de liberté envahissant le visiteur lors de sa déambulation le long des allées qui apaisait un tant soit peu cette fragile émotion, entre la fascination et la mélancolie. Un équilibre si souvent mis en péril, tandis que l'œil se posait, à chaque pas, à chaque seconde, sur une nouvelle pierre, sur un nouveau nom. Et quels noms, pouvait-on parfois juger, tandis que le passant s'arrêtait, la chaussure lourde sur l'herbe tendre, tournant maladroitement le corps vers la pierre qui se tenait fièrement face à lui.

Car si l'allée n'en finissait pas aux yeux des curieux, se perdant dans la verdure des haies qui ne respectaient guère une quelconque structuration, ces derniers ne cherchaient généralement pas plus loin qu'au delà de la première intersection avec une allée perpendiculaire. Car à la-dite intersection se trouvait l'objet de l'attention des badauds, et la raison de déplacement des touristes. Une fierté de la ville, sans doute. Tout ça pour un bout de pierre, un peu plus poli que les autres, un parterre un peu plus fleuri que les autres, une terre un peu plus foulée que les autres. Un nom, un peu plus doré que les autres. Sacrément plus doré que les autres, même. Bruce Lee. Un acteur pour les spectateurs. Un réalisateur pour les gens du milieu. Un maître de Kung Fu pour ses élèves. Un artiste regretté par ses nombreux fans. Un fils, un ami, un voisin pour de nombreuses autres personnes.

Un homme.

Un homme avant tout, et c'est tout ce qui devait compter, pensait-elle amèrement, tandis qu'elle dépassait, sans plus y prêter attention, devant cette pierre tombale qui n'en était qu'une de plus parmi tant d'autres. Oh, bien sûr, elle l'avait longuement observer, la première fois qu'elle était venue ici, cette tombe. Elle n'avait pu faire autrement, tandis qu'elle avait dépassé, sa fleur à la main, un groupe de touristes, l'appareil photo au cou, s'extasiant d'avoir pu posé devant un tel monument. Alors elle avait pris le temps de se poser à son tour, un peu en recul, et de tenter de distinguer ce qui différenciait cette sépulture des autres, en dehors du nom du défunt.

Assez sobre, avait-elle du reconnaître, tandis qu'elle parcourait des yeux la pierre rouge qui se dressait, rectangulaire, droite, qui supportait une petite photographie en noir et blanc du défunt. Quelques inscriptions, inévitables, le nom, les dates de naissance et de mort, ainsi qu'une inscription en chinois, dont elle n'avait pas vraiment interrogé la signification. Gravés simplement dans la pierre polie, en lettres dorées. Le faux livre en pierre noire ouvert sur un symbole zen était peut être la seule faute de goût qu'elle pouvait noter, mais, après tout, qui était-elle pour juger? Ce détail n'était finalement que peu visible, à cause des nombreuses fleurs qui envahissaient la pierre, déposées par des admirateurs au cœur brisé, à ne pas en douter.

Une pierre comme un autre, en somme, pour un homme comme un autre, au fond, et qui pourtant se voyait recevoir bien plus d'attentions que tous les autres défunts de l'endroit. Tout ça pour sa réussite professionnelle. Alors oui, tandis qu'elle dépassait une nouvelle fois cette tombe, sa traditionnelle fleur à la main, sa tristesse était une nouvelle fois rongée par des traces d'injustice, sa résignation par des relents de jalousie, sa sérénité par des fragments de colère. Ce lieu n'était alors plus ce sanctuaire de liberté, ce représentant du souvenir, mais un énième rappel de sa frustration, un énième coup de couteau dans sa plaie que le désespoir lui avait consciencieusement infligé.

Et tandis qu'elle ruminait sa haine du système et qu'elle ressassait ses idées noires, ses pas la guidaient inévitablement au fin fond de cette allée, que seuls l'herbe et le silence habitaient, et dont seuls le vent et le soleil en caressaient les pierres tombales , à défaut des regards. Et au bout de ce chemin, quand on se retrouvait immanquablement face à un mur de végétaux que les haies savaient maintenant si bien former, elle s'arrêtait, son corps se redressant de lui même, comme un réflexe, l'espace de quelques secondes, avant que ses épaules ne s'affaissent, et que son dos ne s'arrondisse, entraîné par le poids d'une tête qui s'inclinait et d'un regard qui se baissait. Aussi, coupée du monde, au milieu de ces pierres, coupée de la réalité, plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle s'autorisait quelques moments de contemplation, figée, aussi immobile que l'environnement qui la protégeait temporairement de son quotidien. Son regard effleurait respectueusement la pierre, il survolait douloureusement le nom, évitait subtilement les dates, et se posait, tel un soulagement, sur le bouquet qui commençait paisiblement à faner, sous les effets de la pluie et du froid, à même le sol, au pied de la pierre.

C'était une épaisse composition, comme elle avait maintenant l'habitude d'en trouver. Ne faillissant une nouvelle fois pas à sa traditionnelle élégance, celui-ci offrait de nouveau une multitude de ravissement pour l'œil et pour le nez. De nombreuses fleurs se superposaient, s'accumulaient, cherchant à attirer davantage l'attention que sa voisine, étalant de toute leur majesté leurs pétales qui ne demandaient qu'à être vus. Ce jour là, le rouge était de rigueur. Des roses dont la profondeur de leur couleur n'était pas égalable trônaient au centre de ce bouquet assez rond. Ces roses étaient délicatement entourées d'un léger feuillage dont la discrétion devenait d'autant plus flagrante qu'il était rapidement étouffé par de nouvelles fleurs, œillets, dahlia, fleurs toutes aussi rougeoyantes que les autres. Elles s'affichaient, toujours plus nombreuses, par cercles concentriques, encore et encore, entêtant, captivant, hypnotisant. Du moins, cela avait été l'aspect du bouquet avant que le temps et la nature ne s'acharnent contre lui, multipliant les attaques que les frêles feuilles n'avaient pu accuser sans en ressortir blessées, abimées, marquées. Ainsi, chaque pétale commençait à se morfonde, sa couleur se ternissant, le rouge n'étant plus aussi lumineux, perdant leur forme si prestigieuse. Leur beauté perdue, elles n'en gardaient pas moins un certain charisme. Car si elles n'avaient plus leur entière dignité, ce qui en restait procurait à ce bouquet un sentiment de douce déchéance, d'une délicate décadence, d'une mélancolie amère, qui en était presque plus émouvant.

Ce fut donc avec un léger pincement au cœur, qui avait par ailleurs d'autres origines, que la jeune femme se pencha, retirant la composition abimée, pour la remplacer par sa simple et unique fleur. Elle prendrait soin sur le retour de jeter le bouquet, qui en devenait maintenant douloureux à regarder. Les souvenirs qu'il traînait derrière lui, tel un boulet auquel on serait enchainé, étaient bien trop lourds, bien trop présents, imprimés dans sa peau, dans son être, la blessant, chaque seconde un peu plus. Comme à chaque fois. Car comme à chaque fois, elle revivait, l'histoire de quelques heures, l'histoire de toute une vie. Cela faisait des années maintenant que tout cela avait commencé, et pourtant, elle s'en souvenait comme si tout s'était déroulé la veille.

Et c'était avec un plaisir malsain qu'elle s'y replongeait volontiers.

...

_Elle ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. Oh, elle avait essayé pourtant. Encore et encore. Mais cela était trop douloureux, et chaque nouvelle tentative se couronnait d'un nouvel échec. Alors elle avait fini par abandonner. Pour se laisser complètement et entièrement happée, avalée, engloutie, noyée. Au plus grand malheur de son père._

_« ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! » rugit Charlie, « Si tu ne descends pas dans les dix secondes, je viendrais te chercher moi-même, et je te garantis que ce ne sera pas beau à voir! » menaça-t-il une dernière fois._

_« J'arrive, Papa... » le rassura la jeune fille distraitement, sans pour autant amorcer le moindre mouvement, ni en laisser apparaître la moindre intention._

_Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas décrocher._

_Elle se laissait de nouveau plonger dans une autre réalité, sans aucune résistance de sa part, avec même une certaine anticipation, quand la porte de sa chambre fut brusquement ouverte, autorisant un Charlie au visage rouge de colère et à la moustache frémissante d'assister à un spectacle dont il avait désormais la bien triste habitude. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le livre dont sa fille tournait toujours les pages, impassible, insensible à son environnement, et il ne put retenir un soupir de résignation. Il s'approcha du lit sur lequel Bella était allongée, les pieds croisés en l'air au dessus de son dos, et s'assit sur le bord du matelas, mouvement qui ne sembla pas distraire un seul instant la jeune fille de sa propre distraction. Le shérif secoua la tête, tandis que ses épaules tombèrent, et il finit par poser sa main sur la tête de sa fille, décoiffant tendrement sa chevelure brune. Interaction qui, pour le coup, ramena la jeune fille à la réalité. Elle sursauta violemment, ce qui amusa Charlie, puisqu'il s'autorisa un éclat de rire. Non, il ne pouvait jamais rester en colère contre sa fille. Son côté papa-poule caché, sans doute._

_« Tu arrives, hein? » taquina-t-il doucement, les dernières traces de sa colère étant effacées par les restes de son éclat de rire._

_La jeune adolescente se contenta de marmonner, tentant de se remettre de sa frayeur. Elle n'aimait pas être surprise, ni d'être brutalement tirée de sa lecture. Alors autant dire que les deux astucieusement et fourbement associés ne la plaisaient certainement pas. Elle se décida cependant à ne pas envisager la moindre représaille envers son père quand son regard se posa brièvement sur son réveil, réalisant alors avec effarement l'heure de retard dont elle avait été à l'origine dans leur programme. Elle releva alors doucement la tête vers son père, se mordant la lèvre en guise d'excuse avant de bondir maladroitement, puisqu'elle tomba, de son lit, pour attraper la première veste qu'elle trouva, sous le regard interloqué et le sourire amusé de Charlie._

_« C'est bon, je suis prête! » sourit innocemment la jeune fille, avant de rougir et de s'échapper de sa chambre, dévalant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sans tomber l'escalier._

_Elle s'arrêterait de lire dès qu'on l'appellerait, se promit l'adolescente, avant de se reprendre. Non, elle ne lirait plus jamais 'quelques pages' quand elle aurait un trou de quelques minutes dans son programme, jugea-t-elle plus prudent de décider. C'était une promesse bien plus réaliste et réalisable, après tout. Comme d'habitude, elle s'était laissé entraînée, un peu trop confiante vis à vis de sa capacité de détachement, et un peu trop heureuse de sa faiblesse. Alors, quand le matin même, la jeune fille de 17 ans s'était aperçue que son père n'était toujours pas prêt quand elle l'était, peu avant leur départ, cinq minutes lui avaient paru être suffisant, et elle s'était empressée d'ouvrir son livre, histoire de tuer le temps. Mauvaise idée, bien sûr, puisque cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'il auraient du prendre la route. Ce dont Charlie avait pleinement conscience, puisqu'une fois lancé sur les routes du pays, il décida, à titre exceptionnel, et dans une situation d'extrême urgence, d'ignorer son statut de shérif, et donc de modèle, et de pousser un peu plus sa voiture, bien au delà de la limitation de vitesse en vigueur. Rien de bien extraordinaire, juste de quoi ne pas accroître davantage leur retard, ce qui, sur un trajet de plusieurs heures, était toujours appréciable._

_Ce fut donc sans un mot que les heures de route se déroulèrent. Non pas qu'il y ait grand chose à dire. Bien sûr, Charlie aurait aimé dire à sa fille à quel point il était fier de voir son bébé sur le point d'entrer à l'université, ou qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Mais il était avant tout un homme de peu de mots, et particulièrement pudique des sentiments, et même si ces derniers mots lui brûlaient la gorge tant ils ne demandaient qu'à sortir, il ne les prononcerait sans doute jamais. Il ne faisait guère partie d'une famille communicative, et il s'était malheureusement très bien habitué à ce genre de relation. Alors, au lieu de s'embarrasser à de maladroites déclarations, il préférait se concentrer, vainement, sur la longue et monotone autoroute qui les menait, inexorablement, sous la grisaille d'un jour pluvieux comme un autre, vers Seattle. Et tandis qu'elle regardait, absente, la verdure défiler sous ses yeux, la jeune fille se mordait la lèvre, regrettant une nouvelle fois de ne pas savoir parler avec son père. Le parler du cœur, pas celui du quotidien. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, le deuxième n'aurait pas été vraiment superflu durant ce deux années de cohabitation._

_Déjà deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait décidé de se rapprocher de son père, s'installant donc à Forks pour finir le lycée, laissant, accessoirement, à Renée, sa mère, et son nouveau mari la possibilité de vivre leur vie fortement mouvementée de jeune couple. Deux ans qu'elle avait quitté Phœnix et le soleil pour revoir cette petite bourgade de l'état de Washington et sa constante couche nuageuse qu'elle avait déjà, il y avait plus de quinze ans, une première fois abandonnée, sur décision de sa mère. A deux ans, elle n'avait alors guère eu d'autres choix que celui de suivre cette mère qui, étouffée par ce gris et ce vert omniprésents, avait préféré changé de vie, de ville, et donc de mari. Deux ans, donc, que ce dernier souhait avait été accompli, depuis l'arrivée de Phil dans l'existence de Renee, et donc de la jeune fille. Deux ans, donc, que les envies de voyages de Renee devenaient irrépressibles. Et deux ans que la jeune fille avait finalement décidé d'être une complication en moins pour sa mère, même si celle-ci ne cessait de lui répéter, avec toute la sincérité et l'entrain qui étaient siens, que ce n'était certainement pas le cas._

_Mais ces deux années en arrivaient à leur terme, et déjà l'adolescente avait l'impression de tout recommencer. Nouvelle ville, nouveau logement, nouvel entourage. Une nouvelle vie, d'une certaine façon. Et elle n'en était pas mécontente. Après tout, ces deux dernières années n'avaient pas été mauvaises, mais elle avait toujours eu l'impression que quelque chose manquait. Sans doute était-ce là le discours de toute adolescente qui se respecte, surtout pour une jeune fille comme elle, qui vivait bien plus au travers de ses lectures que de la vraie vie. Mais les faits restaient inchangés. Elle ne sentait pas à sa place dans ce monde. Alors elle avait le doux, le subtil, le naïf espoir que cette année serait la sienne, qu'elle deviendrait ce qu'elle était appelée et vouée à devenir. Quoi, qui, elle ne savait pas, mais l'espoir, lui, demeurait au fond d'elle, tout comme cette femme qui n'attendait plus qu'à s'épanouir._

_Elle tenta, sans grand succès, de réprimer un soupir devant tant de naïveté, venant de sa propre réflexion personnelle, tandis qu'elle se reconnectait enfin avec la réalité. Pour voir le sourire doucement moqueur de son père._

_« Je pensais presque que tu t'étais endormie! » taquina-t-il avant de se reconcentrer de nouveau sur la route._

_« Ha. Ha. Ha. » fut la réplique fort peu glorieuse que rétorqua la jeune fille tandis que ses mains frottaient de manière automatique ses yeux, pour effacer toute trace d'un éventuel, bien qu'inexistant, sommeil. Foutu réflexe._

_Quand finalement, une heure plus tard, le paysage, toujours aussi vert, se métamorphosa, doucement mais surement, en un environnement urbain, la jeune fille décida de porter attention à ce qu'elle verrait, puisqu'il s'agissait de sa nouvelle ville, et vie. Charlie, lui aussi, se concentrait maintenant davantage sur les bâtiments que sur la route. Et tandis que la jeune fille restait plus ou moins de marbre devant tant d'immeubles, de rues, et de gens, le shérif, lui, ne pouvait cacher son ébahissement._

_« Et bien, Papa, on dirait que tu n'es jamais sorti de ton petit patelin! » se moqua à son tour l'adolescente._

_Seul un grognement s'échappa de la bouche de Charlie, qui se tourna vers sa fille le temps de lui jeter un regard noir sur fond de moustache frémissante. Bella explosa de rire tandis que son père marmonnait dans son coin, des 'insolence', 'jeunesse', 'plus ce que c'était' étant les sons compréhensibles. Ce fut dans sur cette même ambiance que le véhicule des Swan pénétra enfin dans un parking, légèrement à l'extérieur de Seattle. Et ce fut dans une ambiance alors bien plus solennelle, voire tragique, que tous deux sortirent avec hésitation de la voiture pour faire face, tels deux petites fourmis au pied d'un baobab centenaire, à l'imposante, majestueuse et intemporelle université de Seattle. Un des bâtiments de l'université, du moins, car aucun n'était dupe. Les bâtiments, parcs, parkings, et rues que l'on pouvait apercevoir en arrière plan n'était certainement pas le nouveau quartier résidentiel à bas prix de la ville. Ou alors sacrément étudiant. Et ce fut donc d'un pas tout aussi solennel qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les quelques marches qui se tenaient devant eux, avant de pousser la lourde porte. Et dans le silence pesant d'une fin de vacances regrettées qui régnait dans le hall passablement vide, ils finirent par atteindre le couloir de l'administration._

_Quand ils finirent par travers de nouveau ce même hall, qui en avait cependant pris pour son grade entre temps, jamais père et fille ne furent si semblables dans leur langage corporel. Oh, bien sûr, quand le visage blême et la moustache tremblante du père indiquaient sa crainte et son malaise après une telle démonstration, les yeux pétillants et le sourire flottant de la jeune fille, au contraire, soulignaient davantage encore son excitation montante, sa soif du lendemain. Il faut dire que si l'aimable secrétaire qui les avait un peu plus tôt accueilli avait été d'un calme professionnel et d'une précision des plus succinctes, le discours, lui, n'en avait pas moins été lourd à avaler pour une famille si naïve d'un monde si prometteur. Du moins, c'était ce qu'aimait à en penser la secrétaire en question. Le shérif, lui, était plutôt en train de maudire l'apparente lassitude avec laquelle la femme leur avait énoncé bien trop d'informations, ainsi balancer à leur figure dans l'espoir de noyer des questions bien plus importantes, mais dont il n'était donc plus en capacité de se rappeler, suite à ce fameux lavage de cerveau. Sa rumination digne d'un mauvais joueur dans son mauvais jour lui évitait cependant de remarquer l'absence totale de sa fille, qui se perdait déjà dans les milles et une merveilles qui avaient pu titiller son oreille durant le discours de la secrétaire, promesse d'un futur qui, avant même de se dessiner, s'annoncer des plus somptueux, arroser de ci et là par des relents d'imagination naïvement bien exagérée. Autant dire que le silence qui s'était formé entre tous deux durant le trajet en direction des dortoirs n'était pas prêt de se dissoudre, ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitant s'y attelait, ou n'en ressentant même le besoin._

_La question ne se posa cependant pas quand la voix de Charlie finit par sortir la jeune fille de ses pensées._

_« Alors, tu es sûre que tu ne vas pas regretter la maisonnée de ton vieux père? » se moqua le shérif, un sourire se formant rapidement sur son visage, tandis qu'il observait celui de sa fille se décomposer alors qu'elle découvrait ce qui les attendait au bout de ces trois étages qu'ils venaient de laborieusement gravir._

_Le couloir n'en finissait pas de s'étaler devant leur yeux, les portes se suivant et se ressemblant en tout point, si ce n'était pour le petit nombre clouté. Bella s'autorisa un soupir, et le rire de Charlie résonna alors quelques instants dans l'endroit tout aussi vide que quelques étages plus bas, comme pour insister sur cette immensité._

_« Je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude! » se reprit la jeune fille, qui n'était pas prête à donner raison à son père, s'entêtant dans son rêve éveillé. Elle afficha une expression déterminée avant de confirmer sa prise sur son bagage et de partir à la recherche de sa chambre, sans doute à l'autre bout du couloir, aux vues de sa chance légendaire._

_Ce ne fut donc pas la première, et certainement pas la dernière fois, qu'elle maudit l'absence de toute étoile, bonne ou pas, puisque près de cinq minutes furent nécessaires pour trouver la porte recherchée. Pour découvrir qu'il y avait un escalier deux mètres plus loin. Autant dire que la moustache de Charlie frémit pour la énième fois cette journée là, de fatigue comme de mécontentement. Une raison de plus de critiquer les services de la secrétaire, jurait-il. Trois tentatives de déverrouillage de la serrure plus tard, l'un et l'autre purent poser les affaires qu'ils avaient déjà sorti de la voiture, une autre flopée de cartons les attendant encore bien sagement dans le coffre de la camionnette rouge, qui profitait elle même d'un repos bien mérité. Et tandis que Charlie s'engagea à retourner à la voiture pour l'avancer de cet escalier salvateur, et de pouvoir ainsi finir son installation, la jeune fille entreprit d'explorer la petite pièce qui lui servirait donc maintenant de chambre, maison, et cocon pour les quelques années à suivre, si tout se passait bien._

_Ce n'était pas grand, loin de là. Mais à quoi bon avoir de l'espace? Elle ne comptait pas utiliser cette pièce pour autre chose que dormir ou étudier. Ça ne nécessitait certainement pas plus de mètres carré que ceux proposés. Non pas qu'elle ait le choix, par ailleurs. Et tandis qu'elle ouvrait les quelques placards, contournait le lit, et aérait un peu la pièce, elle se convainc de n'utiliser cette pièce que pour dormir. Les murs étaient propres, le sol aussi, les meubles en bon état, mais l'ensemble était d'une tristesse qu'elle ne souhaitait pas expérimenter plus que nécessaire. Lire ou étudier s'expatrieraient donc vers la bibliothèque. Ou mieux encore, dans le parc. Encore son éternel optimisme qui se faisait sentir dans ce dernier vœu._

_Son père ne tarda pas à revenir - oui, le temps passait extraordinairement vite quand elle se perdait dans ses réflexions – et un autre aller retour le long de l'escalier infernal fut encore de mise pour qu'enfin, toutes les affaires se retrouvent, sauvagement entassées, sur le sol de la chambre. Il y avait des jours où Bella avait envie de maudire les architectes qui décidaient de construire des bâtiments si hauts de plafond. Père et fille s'attelèrent à déballer la plupart des sacs, les vêtements finissant rangés dans les placards, les livres sur les étagères, et le reste sur le lit de la jeune fille, à défaut de savoir où les mettre pour le moment. Ils s'accordèrent une petite pause, leur estomac les soutenant vivement dans cette décision, s'asseyant donc autour d'une table d'un petit restaurant qu'ils trouvèrent non loin. Le repas fut calme, et bienvenu, et ils purent programmer les prochains allers retours de Bella entre Seattle et Forks. Autant dire qu'ils seraient rares. Cela semblait étrange, au fond, pour Bella, de discuter des prochaines vacances, alors que l'année n'avait pas commencé, mais elle se doutait que d'ici quelques semaines, elle n'aurait plus que ce mot en tête. Alors elle en profitait tant que cela était une réalité._

_Le repas et l'installation finis, vint un temps où il fut nécessaire à Charlie d'admettre qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire sur place, et qu'il était peut être temps pour lui de repartir. Surtout que la journée était déjà bien avancée, et qu'il lui restait une longue route à faire. A contre-coeur, donc, mais sans le reconnaître, il fit ses adieux d'un temps à sa fille. Oh, des adieux provisoires, certainement, puisqu'il la reverrait dans quelques semaines, quelques mois tout au plus. Mais tout cela avait quand même un goût plus amère puisqu'il sentait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il perdait à jamais sa fille. Elle serait toujours vivante, et prête à venir le voir, mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la petite Isabella qui courrait joyeusement dans le gazon avant de s'étaler dans une flaque de boue, ou la jeune Bella aux joues brûlées par le soleil de Californie avec un pansement sur le genou. Elle serait désormais cette jeune femme qui vivrait sa vie, comme une grande, qui découvrirait des réalités que le shérif aurait aimé lui éviter aussi longtemps que possible, comme la violence, la difficulté, ou même les garçons. Rien que d'y penser, il en frissonna. Mais c'était la vie, lui même était passé par là, et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Non pas qu'il eut le choix, mais après tout, s'il n'avait pas vécu la même histoire, sa jeune fille ne serait certainement pas de cette Terre._

_Alors bien que cela lui brise un peu plus le coeur, il souhaita à sa fille tout le bonheur du monde, lui rappelant les règles de sécurité et de politesse de base, l'instinct de papa-poule n'étant jamais bien loin, puis quand plus rien ne le retint, il se força à descendre les escaliers, la jeune fille à ses trousses, avant de faire démarrer la camionnette, et de partir sans un regard en arrière, celui jeté dans le rétroviseur ne comptant pas comme un regard, jugea-t-il. Et tandis que les kilomètres s'accumulaient, se ressemblaient, se bousculaient, il tentait d'effacer ce sentiment qu'il avait si bien refoulé jusque là, tel l'homme fort qu'il était. La solitude._

_Bien sur que ce mot la hantait. Il narguait, même, la jeune fille, surtout en une journée si dépourvue de toute animation. Mais Bella tentait de se convaincre qu'elle allait rapidement se faire des amis, une vie, et que ce sentiment ne ferait désormais plus partie de son vocabulaire, ou uniquement à de rares occasions. Ce qui était sûr pour le moment, cependant, c'était bien qu'elle se retrouvait seule, face à ses sacs, et ce jusqu'au début de la semaine suivante. Quelques jours à tenir, donc, quelques jours à remplir, surtout. Quelques jours pour découvrir, donc, se familiariser, s'installer. Cela devrait être faisable en trois jours, se persuadait la jeune fille, tout en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire jusqu'au lendemain matin. Avec un soupir, et non sans une certaine réticence, elle finit donc par ouvrir tous les derniers cartons s'entassant encore dans un coin de la petite pièce, et après plusieurs réaménagements, et plusieurs pauses, elle pouvait enfin s'allonger sur son lit, exténuée, et légèrement démoralisée. Appelez ça la solitude, le dépaysement ou un caprice, mais la présence de son père et de la familiarité de sa maison lui manquaient déjà. Heureusement qu'il y avait ce bruit incessant mais ô combien rassurant de la pluie martelant contre la fenêtre pour la consoler un peu. Ce fut donc avec une certaine impatience vis à vis de son futur idéal rêvé qu'elle se coucha donc ce soir là, en boule, sous la couette, retenant de toutes ses forces les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de se joindre à l'écoulement de la pluie._

_La nuit ne réussit cependant qu'à effacer les nuages, les remords rongeant avec tout autant de force la jeune fille quand celle-ci finit par s'extirper de son lit. Un peu déboussolée, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de vraiment réaliser où elle était, ce qu'elle avait, ou plutôt n'avait pas à faire, ce qui l'attendait. Elle réussit sans plus de motivation à se préparer, l'eau chaude la détendant légèrement, avant qu'elle ne se convainc de descendre à la recherche d'une cafétéria ouverte, son estomac ne lui accordant pas de pause. Une demi-heure lui fut nécessaire pour trouver le bon couloir, et ne trouver qu'une salle proposant quelques collations, parsemée de tables et de chaises, désespérément vide, comme le reste du bâtiment. Bella commençait presque à regretter l'idée qu'avait en son temps énoncé Charlie, et qui ne paraissait guère plus si lumineuse maintenant, de s'installer un peu plus tôt à l'université pour ne pas être noyé la masse étudiante. A cet instant précis, un bain de foule était loin de la répugner. Mais entre ce que l'on désirait et ce que l'on avait…_

_Elle se contenta donc d'acheter de quoi grignoter pour la journée, puis remonta tranquillement dans ses appartements. Elle avait dans l'idée de le ranger un peu avant d'explorer plus consciencieusement le campus et la ville, mais son optimisme fut coupé court quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien à ranger, puisqu'il n'y avait pour ainsi dire rien dans la chambrette. Soupirant doucement, elle se résigna donc à ne pas procrastiner davantage sa sortie, attrapant rapidement son sac, et vérifiant qu'elle avait bien ses clefs avant de claquer sa porte. L'écharpe étroitement enroulée autour de son cou, elle finit donc par pousser la porte de l'établissement, et affronta le froid glacial d'une journée de fin d'été particulièrement froide à Seattle. Qui fut néanmoins agréable, elle dut le reconnaître, puisqu'elle rentra, les joues rosies et le nez gelé, certes, mais avec le sourire. Un thé et une douche brulante plus tard, elle était sous sa couette, à bouquiner, attendant patiemment que sommeil s'ensuive, préférant ne pas penser au lendemain, ni au surlendemain, et son lot de surprises..._

_Tout l'automne durant, elle porta , à regret, ce teint rosé qu'elle haïssait tant, et qui faisait, paraissait-il, son charme si légendaire. C'est du moins ce que lui avait dit cette fille avec laquelle ses livres avaient fait connaissance, un de ces froids jours de septembre si semblables à tant d'autres si ce n'était pour sa rareté, à savoir le jour de la rentrée. Oui, le début de l'année avait à peine été officialisé que Bella s'était précipitée à la bibliothèque. Elle rougirait, tout au plus, si on lui demandait pourquoi, mais après tout, sa peau semblait ne prendre vraiment sa pleine légitimité que lorsqu'elle se colorait de la sorte. Hérésie pour les uns, donc, insignifiant pour les autres, le fait était que la jeune fille parcourait donc tranquillement les rayons de l'endroit avec une certaine adoration, pendant que ses nouveaux camarades parcouraient eux les couloirs de l'université avec une certain excitation. Ayant déjà récupéré toutes les informations nécessaires pour débuter son année lors de son installation, elle avait préféré ne pas assister aux scènes écoeurantes de naïveté de retrouvailles, pariant sur la possibilité de se faire des connaissances durant la première semaine, et pas seulement ce premier jour. Elle comptait donc, pour l'instant, se constituer un petit capital de lecture, plus ou moins en lien avec ses cours, pour ainsi pouvoir s'occuper dans sa chambre, lors des nombreux jours de pluie à venir, quand la malchance décida de s'immiscer une nouvelle fois dans les aventures généralement catastrophiques de la jeune fille. Et, comme pour narguer davantage la jeune fille, en ce jour de forte animation, Mégère Malchance se présenta donc sous les traits d'une jeune personne qui canalisait en sa frêle corpulence l'agitation de toutes les universités de la région réunies. Mais de cela, Bella ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois lui être rentrée dedans, arrosant par la même occasion l'inconnue de livres de toutes épaisseurs. Mais majoritairement d'une lourdeur non négligeable._

_"Oh mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolée, je suis vraiment maladroite, je m'excuse du fond du coeur…" commença donc à baragouiner la jeune fille, le visage rougie par la honte, et tordu par le regret, le regard à terre, autant pour récupérer les livres que pour ne pas croiser celui sans doute méprisant de la pauvre victime. Elle fut cependant rapidement interrompue quand un éclat de rire vint couper net son flot d'auto-flagellation._

_"Et dire que j'imaginais Jasper comme le seul humain capable de fréquenter une bibliothèque universitaire avant même la reprise des cours!" rigolait encore la jeune fille tandis qu'elle tendait gentiment quelques livres qu'elle avait ramassée._

_Devant l'expression quelque peu déboussolée de Bella, qui s'attendait à peu près à toutes les réactions, en allant de l'hystérie à l'ignorance totale, sauf celle là, la parfaite inconnue, au sens figuré comme au sens littéral, poursuivit._

_"Jasper est mon petit-ami. Enfin, fiancé, mais chut, ça n'a pas encore été officialisé!en même temps, ça date d'un jour à peine" sourit d'un air conspirateur, mais ô combien ravi, la jeune femme._

_"Félicitations" fut la réponse, un poil automatique, que parvint à proposer Bella, toujours intriguée par cette réaction, et ce personnage, il fallait l'admettre._

_"Merci!" s'exclama l'inconnue "J'ai de la chance, hein? Je n'arrive même pas à m'en rendre compte… Même si l'on partage le même appartement, tout ça, tout ça…" Elle fit une pause, qui sembla bien étrange, puisque son visage se figea net, contrastant particulièrement violemment avec son comportement précédent, avant qu'un nouveau sourire n'éblouisse de nouveau son visage. "Alice" proposa-t-elle finalement, enjouée, en lui tendant la main._

_"Bella" répondit à son tour la jeune fille, sortant à peine de sa transe, serrant la main tendue telle un cadeau du ciel._

_"Bella? J'aime bien!" conclut Alice, avant de lui sourire de nouveau, et de s'intéresser à la cause de l'accident. "Déjà en besoin irrépressible de connaissances et de savoir?" interrogea-t-elle, dirigeant son regard vers le tas de livres que Bella avait de nouveau dans les bras._

_"Oh, je suis encore une fois vraiment désolée pour ça, c'est tout moi, ça…" s'excusa de nouveau la jeune fille, avant de s'interrompre devant le sourcil qui se haussait de son interlocutrice. "Et, euh, on peut dire ça comme ça, je suppose…" répondit-elle, penaude, se mordant la lèvre pour faire bonne mesure._

_"Ah, mauvaise réponse, jeune fille!" sourit alors d'une manière que Bella ne jugea pas rassurante la-dite Alice._

_Autant dire que cet après-midi là, Bella comprit qu'une réponse à demi-mot n'était pas une réponse qui convenait à Alice, et qui engageait alors à moulte tortures guère recommandables. Elle en fit donc les frais, ce jour là, et ce fut aussi ce jour là que Bella eut le faible, le doux, l'enivrant espoir que peut être cette nouvelle vie rêvée s'ouvrait devant elle, en la personne d'Alice. Car si cet après-midi là, elle avait du elle même s'ouvrir un minimum, pour offrir un peu de sa personne au travers d'un récit de sa vie, elle s'était par la même occasion découverte en Alice une merveilleuse amie, qui partageait désormais chaque instant de sa nouvelle vie. Pas une seule journée ne se passait sans qu'elle la voit, ou si tel était le cas, c'était purement volontaire, et justifié. Dans aucun de ses nouveaux souvenirs l'absence de la jeune femme était à déplorer._

_Bien sûr, les deux jeunes filles ne suivaient pas les mêmes cours, ne partageaient pas les mêmes bâtiments, ni la même promotion. Mais au bout d'une semaine de cours, elles avaient réussi à se forger une petite routine, que Jasper prenait grand plaisir à moquer._

_"C'est donc toi la fameuse Bella?" avait-il annoncé d'entrée la première fois que tous deux s'étaient rencontrés, à la demande d'Alice._

_Elle avait souri, gênée, et n'avait pu empêché son rougissement de se faire connaître. Cela faisait à peine deux semaines qu'elle avait entamé les cours, et la moitié de sa classe la connaissait déjà pour son éternel teint rosé. Et pour ses relations. Connaître Alice et Jasper ouvraient des portes, finit par comprendre Bella, quand elle fut invitée à la quatrième soirée du mois, par un parfait inconnu. Elle aimait à penser que ses amis, elle les devait à sa personnalité et ses efforts, mais elle savait qu'au fond, la présence d'Alice et de son fiancé avait été un bon catalyseur._

_Et malgré tout cela, si Bella trouvait en Alice la soeur et l'amie qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, elle en gardait cependant toujours quelques secrets, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder. Son jardin secret, sa part de mystère, sa solitude… Que des noms, insignifiants, pour quelque chose qu'elle n'essayait même pas de définir. C'était elle, et elle ne pouvait envisager de partager ça. Comme l'écriture. Quelque chose de sacro-saint, chez Bella. Qu'Alice avait déjà tenté de percer à jour, en vain._

_"Allez, Bella, raconte moi!" geint une nouvelle fois la petite brune, tentant désespérément de voir au dessus de l'épaule de sa comparse, tandis que Jasper ne daignait même plus levé le regard devant ce qui était devenu une scène courante. Cela faisait deux mois que les cours se déroulaient, l'hiver était là, et Bella ne pouvait se plaindre de rien. Ou presque._

_"Alice, arrête!" se plaignit à son tour une nouvelle fois la-dite Bella, fermant brutalement son cahier et se redressant pour couper court à la discussion._

_"Mais Bella, tu ne peux pas ainsi me narguer et me laisser après dans cette ignorance! Ce n'est pas humain!" soutint Alice, gesticulant dans tous les sens pour faire avancer sa cause._

_Bella soupira, tout en prenant soin de mettre à l'abri le précieux cahier qu'elle gardait auprès d'elle à chaque instant, et que nul autre qu'elle n'avait eu le privilège d'en parcourir les lignes._

_"Je te l'ai déjà dit" se répéta la jeune femme " je ne veux pas, non, je ne peux pas te montrer ce que j'écris!"_

_"Tu as honte de ce que tu écris? Allez, tu sais que je ne te jugerais pas, tu le sais, ça…"_

_"Non, c'est juste que c'est trop…" Bella réfléchit quelques instants "…personnel" finit-elle par lâcher. Elle aurait jurer voir un sourire de compréhension et de compassion traverser le visage de Jasper, mais celui faussement angélique d'Alice vint vite lui empêcher toute confirmation._

_"Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais?" insista plus sérieusement la jeune femme "Je suis toujours là pour toi, ne l'oublie pas!"_

_"Je sais, Alice, merci…" soupira de nouveau Bella "Dis-toi juste que je ne suis pas capable de faire lire un texte, ou d'en parler, tant qu'il n'est pas fini"._

_Alice se contenta de sourire, de manière bienveillante, mettant un terme à la discussion, avant de reprendre le cours de son repas. Celui-ci se termina dans le calme, du moins, le calme qui était permis au milieu d'une cafétéria particulièrement remplie ce jour là, la météo particulièrement déplorable étant peut être une explication à cette sur-concentration de jeunesse, et le trio ne tarda donc pas à s'éclipser loin de l'agitation, avant la reprise des cours. Et tandis que Bella s'apprêtait à se glisser dans sa salle de cours, Alice la retint quelques instants, s'accrochant à sa manche, avant de se rapprocher d'elle, à la manière d'un conspirateur._

_"Et tu ne me dirais même pas de quoi ça parle?"_

_Bella leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle, sans un regard de plus vers son amie. Ce qui fut en soi une bonne chose puisque les escaliers de l'amphithéâtre n'attendaient la jeune fille qu'avec trop d'impatience._

_Bien sur, ce jour ne fut qu'un exemple parmi d'autres, les jours et les situations se répétant, mais ne se ressemblant pas. Alors, certes, au bout de la quinzième tentative, particulièrement fourbe de la part d'Alice, puisque sa camarade était ce jour là particulièrement fatiguée, et malade, le froid ayant eu raison d'elle, la jeune fille aurait pu faire dans la simplicité, et tout révéler. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple, et elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas en parler. Modestie, honte et discrétion étaient de mèche dans cette tentative désespérée de secret, et cela lui faisait littéralement mal aux tripes d'imaginer en parler. Modestie, parce qu'après tout, elle se savait médiocre en écriture, car bien que les rares personnes ayant eu le privilège de la lire ne lui aient répété le contraire, elle n'attribuait ce soutien qu'à l'existence de cette chose étrange que l'on appelle diplomatie, ou encore les liens du sang. Autant dire qu'elle ne se fiait donc pas entièrement et aveuglement à ces avis là. Honte, car elle savait que ce qu'elle écrivait à ce moment là était particulièrement nul. L'intrigue ne sentait pas seulement l'eau de rose, elle en était imbibée, les personnages étaient ridicules, les évènements loufoques, et le style particulièrement niais. Elle se demandait souvent, par ailleurs, pourquoi elle s'obstinait à continuer cette histoire. Sans doute parce qu'au fond, malgré sa médiocrité, elle y tenait, ce récit étant le premier qu'elle voulait réaliste, et bien structuré. Mais la encore, entre ce que l'on veut et ce que l'on peut… Et enfin discrétion, car, quand bien même elle aimait recevoir ces compliments non justifiés, et même si elle aimait à imaginer qu'elles étaient au contraire justifiées, elle ne pouvait empêcher cette partie primitive d'elle même, celle qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à enterrer, celle qui resterait le fondement de sa personne future, elle n'avait pu retenir, donc, ce sentiment de timidité qui rongeait chaque fibre de son être._

_Et si quelques parcelles en étaient épargnées, c'était pour être de suite attaquées par ce désir fou, impensable, perdu d'avance, mais dont la réalisation serait ô combien enivrante, que celui de pouvoir finir cette histoire. Mais pour se faire, il lui manquait de nombreux éléments. Comme la vie d'un hôpital, par exemple, mais la dure, la réelle, pas celle, stéréotypée, que chacun s'imaginait. Car cette fiction se déroulait dans un établissement hospitalier. C'était l'intention de la jeune fille, du moins, puisqu'à l'heure actuelle, elle n'avait pu faire qu'avec le peu, cependant déjà conséquent de ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans les services des urgences qu'elle avait pu fréquenter bien involontairement. Alors pour le moment, elle se contentait de broder autour des personnages, bien insipides, à son goût, sans pouvoir mettre en place la moindre action. Et la situation n'était pas prête de changer, puisqu'elle n'était pas prête d'en apprendre plus sur la vie interne hospitalière. A moins que…_

_A moins qu'elle n'arrive à convaincre un médecin de lui faire découvrir les coulisses de cette fenêtre sur le monde de la santé. C'était sa grande idée du moment. Après tout, il s'agissait seulement de trouver un médecin, d'un service assez accessible, assez généreux de son temps, et de lui demander, poliment, gentiment, de lui consacrer quelques heures, tout au plus. Mais il fallait tenir compte du manque de courage que la timidité avait méchamment attaqué, et une simple phrase en devenait une falaise à franchir. Et elle ne se sentait pas la force physique de sauter._

_Alors cette idée ne restait qu'une idée, qui la hantait, à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait son carnet, et à chaque fois qu'Alice l'interrogeait sur ses écrits. Et aux instants où elle s'y attendait le moins, à savoir ceux les moins appropriés._

_Comme à l'entrée d'un escalier, par exemple. Ce ne fut qu'une fois celui-ci descendu sur les fesses, et la foule autour d'elle qui s'arrêta quelques instants pour l'observer, surprise, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était un peu trop perdue dans ses pensées, au point d'en rater une marche. Autant dire qu'inévitablement, ses joues furent écarlates tandis qu'elle se relevait péniblement, encore sonnée, le plus discrètement possible au milieu des étudiants qui rigolaient doucement de la maladresse de la jeune femme. Elle même rigola cependant beaucoup moins, surtout quand sa cheville lâcha sous le poids de son corps, une vive douleur l'empêchant de se relever correctement. Ce qui calma du même coups les observateurs les plus proches, qui ne purent rater la grimace qu'arbora Bella quand elle comprit qu'en plus de s'être ridiculisée, elle s'était visiblement foulée la cheville. Quelques mains se tendirent alors pour aider la jeune fille, qui bien qu'humiliée au plus profond de son être, accepta cette attention dont elle se serait bien passée. Mais ce ne fut rien par rapport à ce qu'elle entendit alors, et qu'elle aurait voulu éviter à tout prix. Encore un clin d'oeil de sa bonne étoile absente._

_On l'emmenait à l'hôpital._

_Oh, bien sûr, la chose avait été présentée sous forme de question, et la jeune fille avait vivement protesté, mais, hélas, aucune de ses réponses ne semblaient jamais convaincre personne, puisqu'elle se retrouvait bientôt dans la salle d'attente, au milieu de ses enfants criant et hurlant à la mort pour leur toux, ou ses grands-mère qui clopinaient dans le couloir, cane à la main, à la recherche d'un médecin disponible. Ce qui semblait chose rare en cette après-midi particulièrement froide et humide. L'attente était donc de mise, ainsi que la patience, qui, elle aussi, semblait particulièrement recherchée en cette grise et triste journée. Patience que ne sembla pas avoir le camarade qui avait si généreusement offert le transport à Bella, et qui l'abandonna donc, seule à son sort, sur une de ses si inconfortables, mais ô combien bienvenue à cet instant précis, chaises, ne comptant plus les mouches, laissant une nouvelle fois son esprit vagabondé dans des pensées que sa raison lui interdisait pourtant d'explorer. _

_Elle était dans un hôpital. Elle rencontrerait un médecin. Une petite phrase, et son projet du moment pourrait se réaliser. Une petite question, et elle aurait enfin ses réponses. Une inspiration, et la sienne serait de nouveau au rendez-vous. En trouverait-elle seulement la force?_

_Elle fut brusquement tirée de son questionnement lorsqu'elle fut finalement appelée dans une des salles d'examens que la secrétaire lui indiqua avec empressement avant d'être de nouveau harcelée par la mamie baroudeuse. Bella eut presque envie de lui laisser son tour, pour soulager et la secrétaire, et la vieille, quand sa cheville se rappela à elle, confirmant qu'elle allait après tout profiter de l'occasion et ne pas attendre davantage. Elle s'installa donc sur la table d'osculation, les jambes ballantes, patientant le temps que le médecin n'arrive, dans la minute, avait insisté la secrétaire. Elle observa avidement la salle qui l'entourait, son regard se posant finalement sur son sac, hésitant à sortir son carnet. Elle voulait enregistrer le plus d'informations possibles, doutant passablement de sa mémoire, mais considérant que gribouiller dans son carnet dans une clinique avait une connotation quelque peu prétentieuse. Puis, comme les secondes défilaient, et que son envie devenait oppressante, après un dernier coup d'oeil au rideau, elle se convainc à ouvrir son sac pour en extraire le petit cahier, et son stylo attaché. Ce fut alors avec un plaisir presque visible qu'elle prit soin de transcrire les différents éléments de décor qui l'entouraient._

_Ce fut évidemment le moment que choisit le médecin pour rejoindre sa patiente, et les joues de la jeune fille ne tardèrent pas à se colorer quand il fit part de sa présence, la coupant dans sa concentration._

_"Désolé si je vous ai trop fait attendre…"s'excusa l'homme en désignant du regard le carnet que la jeune fille s'empressait d'ailleurs de ranger, maladroitement, par ailleurs._

_"Hum, non, pas de soucis, c'est moi qui…enfin je…" baragouina la jeune fille, qui finit par se contenter d'un autre sourire maladroit, les joues roses en prime, se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de se ridiculiser davantage encore._

_Le médecin se contenta de sourire, puis observa quelques secondes la charte concernant Bella._

_"Alors, à quoi doit-on votre présence ici, Mademoiselle…Swan?" interrogea-t-il après un dernier coup d'oeil au papier. _

_"Ma cheville…" lâcha-t-elle, tout en désignant l'articulation blessée. "J'ai raté une marche dans un escalier, et…tadaa.." ne put-elle s'empêcher de rajouter, alors que l'homme se rapprochait pour observer la cheville._

_Il approcha un tabouret de la table d'osculation, s'y installa, et entreprit de manipuler la cheville pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts. _

_"Ca vous fait mal?" questionna-t-il sans quitter des yeux la cheville, fléchissant le pied, ce à quoi la grimace de la jeune fille, ainsi que son grognement, fut suffisamment explicite. _

_Bella profita des quelques minutes durant lesquelles il continua à se concentrer sur son articulation maintenant bien gonflée pour observer le médecin qui s'occupait d'elle._

_Jeune. Très jeune. Il semblait bien jeune pour être médecin. Son âge, quelques années de différence tout au plus, mais pas tant que ça. Roux, aussi. Enfin. Chataîn roux. Décoiffé. D'une manière très savante, nota-t-elle cependant. Physiquement très intéressant, souligna-t-elle aussi mentalement, du moins, ce qu'elle en voyait. Un visage masculin, mais pas barbare, une carrure imposante mais pas écrasante. Un ensemble harmonieux, bien qu'elle n'aimait pas franchement cette expression, mais elle ne trouva rien d'autre pour le qualifier. Elle ne voulait pas dire de lui qu'il était parfait, puisque de un, elle ne le connaissait pas, et de deux, la perfection n'existait que sur les couvertures de magazines, et bien que cet homme en aurait été un digne représentant, elle le trouvait bien plus charmant que ses visages sans âmes qui trônaient sur les papiers glacés des vendeurs de journaux, et ne lui souhaitait donc guère cette perfection inhumaine. _

_"Vous êtes vraiment médecin?" finit-elle par demander, alors qu'il reposait la cheville endolorie, avant de se mordre la lèvre devant sa spontanéité. "Vous paraissez vraiment jeune pour déjà être médecin, je veux dire…" tenta-t-elle, en vain, de se justifier, sa lèvre amortissant donc une nouvelle fois sa gêne._

Il rigola doucement avant de se relever de son tabouret, remettant bien en place sa blouse.

_"Oui et non!" répondit-il avant de poursuivre. "Je ne suis encore qu'interne, mais j'ai bon espoir de devenir médecin pour de vrai dans quelques années" sourit-il. _

_Elle put noter dans un autre recoin de sa tête qu'il avait une voix particulièrement agréable à entendre. Grave comme il fallait. Ni trop 'chat dans la gorge', ni 'homme de Cromagnon'. "Oh." se contenta-t-elle de répondre. _

_Il laissa quelques instants la jeune fille pour récupérer le papier, et prit un moment pour y écrire quelque chose, avant de reconcentrer son attention sur Bella. _

_"Bon, ce n'est rien de grave, juste une petite entorse." rassura le jeune homme. "Un peu de glace, un bandage et surtout, du repos, et vous gambaderez de nouveau" sourit-il, tandis qu'elle rigolait doucement de sa remarque. Elle, gambader? Mauvaise idée, sauf si elle tenait à revenir ici dans les plus brefs délais. _

_"Une infirmière va venir du bandage, et vous pourrez repartir" conclut-il avant de lui sourire une dernière fois, et de se diriger vers le rideau. _

_"Excusez-moi, monsieur..euh..docteur…" souffla la jeune fille, se mordant la lèvre en prévision de ce qu'elle allait faire. _

_"Cullen. Edward Cullen. Et pas de monsieur, je ne suis pas bien plus vieux que vous!" sourit le jeune homme._

_"Edward.." souffla de nouveau Bella, avant d'inspirer fortement. "Puis-je vous demander quelque chose?"_

_"Je vous écoute" incita le jeune interne, les bras croisés, appuyé sur le petit meuble supportant le dossier et divers instruments, intrigué._

_"Serait-il possible que vous…?"commença alors la jeune fille en fermant les yeux, comme pour se protéger de ce qu'elle allait faire._


	5. Chapter IV

**Bonjour à tous! Bonne année à tous, je suppose...  
Nouveau chapitre, qui a mis du temps à venir, je vous l'accorde. Malheureusement, je ne promets aucune amélioration pour les chapitres suivants (la rentrée et son lot de joies...). **

**Musique du jour: Acts of man, par Midlake.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

Parfois, quand son regard se perdait sur les dorures de certains noms, il y avait ce sentiment de gêne, de voyeurisme, d'intimité violée, qui venait ronger le plus profond de ses tripes, et qui l'incitait à automatiquement baisser le regard. En ces moments là, l'idée d'autant d'ouverture et de liberté semblait oppressante, déplacée, détestable. Dans ces moments là, l'idée que sa propre vie soit elle même dévoilée aux yeux de n'importe quel passant avait comme un arrière-goût d'amertume. Sa peine devenait la peine des autres, et elle devenait ainsi complètement profanée. Il en était de même pour toutes ses tombes qui se succédaient, mais ce ressenti était bien plus violent quand cela touchait sa propre personne.

Bien sûr, il y avait quelque chose de paisible, de serein, de reposant, à regarder autant de sépultures. Peut être une idée macabre pour certains, mais de l'immobilisme, la douceur, et l'élégance des pierres tombales qui s'éparpillaient sur un terrain qui semblait sans limite s'émanait une tranquillité de nombreuses fois enviée par les âmes torturées des visiteurs, consciemment ou non, et qui, sans doute, invitait chacun d'entre eux à revenir une fois de plus encore. Que la pierre soit des plus imposantes et fleuries, à celle abandonnée aux ravages du temps, chacune participait à cette impression de douce éternité qui donnait à cet endroit un charme si particulier.

Comme cette tombe.

Tout le monde était déjà passé au moins une fois devant, qu'il y ait prêté attention ou non. Il ne fallait pas aller bien loin pour la trouver. Une fois la grande arche en fer qui servait de seule frontière physique, quand le passant laissait derrière lui les deux grandes colonnes de pierres qui la soutenaient, quelques pas suffisaient pour atteindre cette première rangée de sépultures, le long de ce que l'on pourrait nommer d'allée centrale. Ce n'était certainement pas un boulevard, des pavés ou du gravier ne lui donnaient cette qualification mais c'était simplement l'allée la plus large de tout le cimetière, celle qui s'offrait à tout le monde dès que l'on visitait l'endroit. Une fois sur le chemin central, il suffisait d'avancer de quelques pas encore pour longer cette série de vieilles tombes qui, toutes ensembles, semblaient rendre tout un chacun de marbre, et qui, pourtant, étaient chacune de vrais bijoux. Car si personne ne semblait les remarquer, elles avaient pourtant tout pour l'être.

A commencer par la taille. Il était en effet difficile de ne pas voir un édifice de deux mètres de haut. Car il s'agissait bien d'édifices à proprement parler. Celui qui avait attiré son attention ce jour là n'en était qu'un parmi la longue série qui s'offrait à la vue des passants. S'il se démarquait des autres, cependant, ce n'était pas par sa grandeur, au sens littéral comme au sens figuré. Bien au contraire. Et c'était justement ce qui l'avait profondément marqué.

Car pendant les dix minutes qu'il avait passé à contempler la sépulture, c'était bien son grand état de délabrement qui l'avait touché. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement beau dans cette destruction, dans ces fissures, dans ces morceaux de métal rouillé. Bien sûr, il ressentait de la tristesse à voir un tel monument à la mémoire d'une personne ainsi abandonné. Cela devait faire des années que personne n'avait plus pris soin de l'endroit, voire des décennies. La sépulture n'était pas toute jeune non plus. Et il n'avait pas eu à lire la date, taillée dans la pierre, pour le comprendre.

Cela ne se faisait plus, de nos jours, dans nos sociétés modernes, des caveaux aussi haut, imposants, majestueux. La pierre grise formait une petite pièce, ornée de deux petites fenêtres à droite et à gauche, le mur faisant face à la porte supportant une petite alcôve protégeant une statue religieuse. Sous cette alcôve, contre ce mur, une sorte d'étagère en ferronnerie, aux nombreuses arabesques, portant des restes de bougies, ainsi que des morceaux brisés de vases, semblait montrer la grande attention qu'attirait l'endroit en son temps. Mais les bouts de pierre effrités qui s'accumulaient à l'intérieur de l'endroit, les morceaux de vitrail fêlés, et la porte, en ferronnerie elle aussi, toute en ornements, que le temps avait tordu et rongé, tous ces petits éléments qui s'amoncelaient soulignaient aussi que cette attention n'était plus. Disparition ou oubli, peut importait la raison. Le fait était que le caveau n'était plus entretenu, et qu'il en était maintenant délabré.

Et il trouvait ça beau. Ce vert de la mousse qui se mélangeait au gris de la pierre, ce brun orange qui se répandait sur le noir pâli des ferronneries, ce blanc si sale qui venait obscurcir la pureté de la statue, ces formes si strictes si sauvagement attaqués par les abus du temps et des gens par ces murs en partie effondrés. Il y avait quelque chose de tristement élégant, cette fameuse mélancolie qu'il aimait à ressentir. Qui l'apaisait. Qu'il préférait au désespoir.

Avec un dernier regard, il quittait son immobilisme pour se diriger vers un autre endroit du cimetière, bien plus abrité des regards, bien plus protégé de la curiosité. Ses pas foulaient inlassablement le même chemin, l'herbe cependant toujours aussi solide sous les assauts, tandis qu'il retrouvait cette petite pierre, bien plus modeste que ce fameux caveau, mais tout aussi mélancolique. Ou peut être était-ce un point de vue légèrement biaisé. Peu importait. Ce qui importait, c'était cette sensation, cette douleur, que son coeur se serrait tandis que ses yeux se baissaient, et que son souffle le quittait quelques instants, tandis que le vent sifflait tout autour de lui. Ce qui importait, c'était cette chaleur, mais aussi ce vide, qui se faisaient en lui quand son regard se perdait le long des lignes de la pierre, pour ne pas rencontrer le tracé des lettres et des chiffres, pour alors s'arrêter sur la simple fleur qui bataillait, seule, sur le sol qui paraissait alors si froid, pour garder un semblant de vie qu'elle était alors là seule à avoir en cet endroit.

Peut être était-ce la couleur qui amenait cette tranche de vie. Ou peut être était-ce la forme. Il n'aurait su se décider. Peut être était-ce le dépérissement de la couleur qui appelait cette tristesse. Ou peut être était-ce le dépérissement de la forme. Il ne prêtait guère attention à ce genre de questionnements. Après tout, cela avait-il vraiment de l'importance? Il ne pouvait cependant quitter des yeux cette simple rose, qui gisait, inerte, au pied de la pierre. Une simple rose, entrouverte, mais pas de sa pleine amplitude, la longue tige encore couverte d'épines, quelques feuilles survivant comme elles le pouvaient sur une ramification. Un orangé rouge qui virait au marron pour les pétales inférieurs, l'extrémité si délicate du pétale qui s'arrondissait, se déformait, s'écrasait, suite à la pluie et au froid, le vert si doux de la tige qui fadait, les épines qui perdaient de leur rigidité apparente… De quoi ajoutait à l'élégance de cette fleur, à son goût.

Il se pencha donc, avec révérence, pour attraper la fleur, qu'il ne manquerait pas de garder, comme à chaque passage, et y déposa le bouquet qu'il avait choisi et amené avec respect. Une fois rentré chez lui, il prendrait soin à trouver un vase pour la rose, qu'il exposerait sur sa table de chevet. Comme chaque semaine sur deux. Une simple rose, mais si chargée en émotion. Comme chaque semaine. Et il la garderait, toute la semaine, profitant de sa beauté et de sa senteur chaque matin, et chaque soir, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle fleur ne la remplace. Une manière d'enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie, une manière de soulager un peu plus la blessure. Il n'avait pas l'un sans l'autre. Ainsi, il prolongeait un peu plus cet instant qu'il vivait si intensément en ce lieu sacré, cet instant de mémoire, cet instant qu'il repoussait continuellement tout le reste du temps. Cet instant de mémoire, si douloureux, mais si nécessaire, si restrictif, mais si libérateur. Cet instant de mémoire, qu'il redoutait, mais qui était son seul instant de vie.

Un instant de mémoire qu'il chérissait, et à n'importe quel prix. Quitte à le provoquer.

...

_Il y avait des jours où le réveil sonnait définitivement trop tôt._

_Bien sûr, le réveil se faisait par nature toujours entendre trop tôt le matin. Les nuits ne semblaient être faites que pour être sauvagement interrompues par une barbare sonnerie, bien insupportable, même en plein milieu de la journée, il fallait le reconnaître. Ce matin n'était donc pas différent des autres._

_Il se sortit péniblement de son lit, affrontant la fraîcheur matinale qui était maintenant devenue si habituelle, et se traîna dans la salle de bain, dans l'espoir qu'une douche chaude puisse le réveiller. Il prit son temps pour manger, seul, à une heure aussi matinale, ça ne l'étonnait plus, et quand enfin fut venue l'heure, il attrapa son sac, et se glissa derrière le volant de sa voiture, non sans un certain sentiment de jouissance. Et de conduire une telle merveille, et de la journée qui allait commencer._

_Car il ne doutait pas que ce qui l'attendait ce jour là serait des plus intéressants. Il en avait été de même pour la veille. La durée entre ces deux périodes, cependant, avait été un tantinet trop courte, et Edward espérait franchement ne plus connaître de si tôt d'autres nuits de 3 heures. Il espérait avoir laissé ça derrière lui après ses premières années d'études, et, bien qu'il n'ignorait pas que cela risquerait de faire partir de son contrat de travail dans les prochaines années à venir, il ne souhaitait pas y penser tout de suite._

_Ce fut donc en mettant cette pensée de côté qu'il prit soin de garer sa voiture dans une petite rue voisine de l'hôpital, le parking étant déjà complet depuis longtemps, semblait-il. Une journée qui s'annonçait chargée, donc, pour son plus grand bonheur, et son plus grand malheur. Plein de nouvelles choses à découvrir, d'occasions pour mettre en pratique ses heures de labeurs d'apprentissage. Mais aussi, et dans un registre beaucoup moins cliché et naïf, des heures de plaintes, d'enfants enrhumés, d'adultes acariâtres, et de vieux plus que bavards. Sympathique au début, beaucoup moins au bout d'une demi-heure non-stop. Mais cela faisait partie du contrat, et il s'y résignait donc avec bonne volonté._

_Il pénétra dans l'imposant bâtiment, relativement clair malgré un ciel encore sombre, et ne traîna pas pour rejoindre les vestiaires. Saluant quelques employés au passage, il ne tarda pas à se retrouver dans la petite salle qu'il avait maintenant l'habitude de fréquenter, et tandis qu'il posait son sac et ouvrait son petit casier à la recherche de sa blouse, il se prépara mentalement à cette nouvelle journée, chassant les dernières traces de sommeil de son esprit. Il fut donc rapidement de retour dans les interminables couloirs, et bien que le tout pouvait facilement être associé à un labyrinthe, il fut bientôt en compagnie de ses camarades de promotion._

_Pour son plus grand malheur._

_"Edward!" s'écria une voix féminine qu'il avait appris à reconnaître et à redouter._

_Le jeune homme tenta d'esquiver l'attaque imminente en se déplaçant de quelques centimètres sur sa droite, mais sans grand succès puisqu'il ne tarda pas à sentir ses bras l'enserrer dans une étreinte dont il se serait volontiers passé._

_"Jessica…" soupira-t-il sans plus chercher à dissimuler sa lassitude tout en essayant de se défaire de la jeune fille accrochée à son cou._

_"Alors, prêt pour une nouvelle journée de folie?" s'enthousiasma-t-elle avant de reprendre sans même lui laisser le temps de parler. "En tout cas, j'espère que tu seras toujours aussi en forme pour ce soir! Ce sera une soirée de folie!" persista-t-elle en secouant ses cheveux châtains, ses mains manucurés se chargeant de traduire son excitation plus que tangible._

_Edward ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa première question, ni même de lui préciser qu'il était loin d'être en forme, jugeant tout cela futile en comparaison avec ce qu'elle avait pu supposer._

_"Ce soir?" se contenta-t-il de demander, se libérant de l'inutile monologue qui l'attendait s'il lançait la jeune fille sur un autre sujet._

_"Oh, Ed, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant de la fête qui se déroule ce soir chez Lauren?" s'indigna faussement la jeune interne, une grimace au visage. Le jeune homme utilisa les quelques secondes qu'elle utilisa à parfaire son effet dramatique pour tenter d'identifier cette Lauren, avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'elle était, elle aussi, une interne de sa promotion. "Il faut absolument que tu sois là, il paraît que ce sera dément!" justifia-t-elle, en s'agrippant une nouvelle fois au jeune homme, son bras ne pouvant y échapper._

_Edward soupira, et au sujet de cette fête, et au sujet de la jeune fille, et cela ne sembla pas convenir à celle-ci._

_"Oh non, Ed, tu ne peux pas me faire ça!" s'indigna franchement la jeune fille, et il tenta d'ignorer son nouvel emploi du surnom qu'il avait, là encore, appris à détester._

_"Je ne vais pas pouvoir…" commença le jeune homme, pour la forme._

_"Comment ça?" l'interrompit la jeune interne, avant d'être à son tour interrompue._

_"Et bien alors, tout le monde, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là? Vous n'avez rien qui vous attend?" gronda un médecin en s'apercevant de l'immobilité du groupe._

_Ce même groupe ne tarda donc pas à se disperser, chacun vacant à ses occupations. Edward rejoignit donc deux de ses camarades pour se diriger vers le service de radiologie, auquel il était rattaché pour le moment. Il ne tarda pas à pénétrer dans la salle uniquement accessible aux employés du service, et ne tarda pas à rejoindre la seule chaise disponible, près de celui qui lui servait de mentor pour depuis le début de son attribution._

_"Eleazar…" Il inclina poliment la tête pour seule salutation, et cela sembla suffire à l'homme en blouse blanche qui garda son regard encore quelques instants sur un écran._

_"Une journée chargée nous attend aujourd'hui, Edward…" finit par répondre le médecin en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier se contenta de sourire, s'installant confortablement dans la chaise libre, attendant les instructions de son supérieur._

_"Dr Denali, et voici le Dr Cullen, que pouvons-nous pour vous aujourd'hui?" introduit le médecin en chef en s'approchant du premier malade d'une longue série._

_Ainsi, Edward et Eleazar accumulèrent les radiographies, les analyses et les conclusions, ne comptant plus les fractures ou les simples vérifications de routine suite à de petits accidents banaux. Le travail pouvait paraître long et répétitif, mais il convenait à Edward, qui ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Il était restreint à deux, trois salles au grand maximum, dans un service assez calme, à l'écart des urgences, et avec un médecin qu'il connaissait, et appréciait._

_Eleazar Denali, ou Celui-qui-sait-tout, pour les petits plaisantins du dimanche, était le vétéran du service. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans l'hôpital, près de quarante ans plus tôt, il n'avait jamais quitté les salles de radiologie. Il était devenu le spécialiste référent de toute la côte Ouest du pays, et l'hôpital n'était pas près de le lâcher. Un coup d'oeil sur une radio lui permettait de tout savoir ou presque du patient. D'où son petit nom auprès du personnel. On ne voyait pas forcément souvent ce médecin à la peau légèrement mate et aux cheveux noirs déambuler dans les couloirs du reste de l'hôpital, si ce n'était pour la salle de repos, mais quand on avait l'occasion de le croiser, cela faisait toujours le plaisir de tout un chacun, tant son calme et sa gentillesse pouvaient apaiser une journée parfois trop stressante. Il ne manquait jamais d'une petite attention ou d'un petit mot qui était parfois le seul petit bonheur positif d'une journée en enfer médical. Ses paroles, quoique très discrètes, étaient toujours d'une grande justesse, et d'une grande intelligence._

_C'est pourquoi le jeune homme prenait un grand plaisir à rejoindre chaque jour cette source de connaissances pour en apprendre chaque fois davantage, en médecine comme sur la vie en général. A ses côtés, Edward s'éloignait du jeune étudiant en médecine qu'il avait été pour devenir le médecin qu'il serait dans quelques années. Il laissait derrière lui le naïf adolescent qu'il avait parfois honte d'avoir été pour l'homme mature qu'il devenait chaque jour un peu plus. Oui, il appréciait la compagnie du médecin et l'homme d'expérience qu'était Eleazar._

_"Je vois que tu as bien retenu la leçon, jeune homme…" félicita Eleazar tandis que tous deux nettoyaient la salle avant l'arrivée d'un nouveau patient._

_"Je peux, vu le maître qui m'enseigne…" commenta le jeune homme tandis qu'il rejoignait le couloir. "Et vu le nombre de fois que l'on tombe sur ce cas." rajouta-t-il d'un sourire._

_"Effectivement, il est grand temps que mes enseignements portent ses fruits." Le radiologue classa quelques papiers et suivit le jeune homme. " En parlant de ça, tu me le dis si tu as une quelconque question, surtout, que le vieux sage que je suis serve au moins à quelque chose."_

_"Les questions se font rares au bout de quelques années de médecine et d'internat." plaisanta Edward, avant de reprendre. "Pour le moment ça va, je te rassure, tu es très pédagogue."_

_"La flatterie te mènera loin, jeune Cullen, très loin!" conclut sagement le radiologue avant de laisser entrer un vieil homme en béquilles._

_La matinée se poursuivit ainsi, le service de radiologie se ne désemplissant pas ce matin là, et la pause du midi fut donc la bienvenue. Tous deux rejoignirent leurs autres collègues dans la salle de restauration, où une fois servis, ils s'installèrent sur une petite table encore libre._

_"Et comment se passe médecine pour tes filles, d'ailleurs?" s'enquit le jeune homme entre deux bouchées de viande, un peu trop cuite à son goût, soit dit en passant._

_"Comme ça peut aller, je suppose… Irina est en troisième année, donc elle commence à faire son trou. Mais pour Kate, elle découvre qu'effectivement, la première année est une institution en elle-même…" expliqua Eleazar._

_"Tes deux filles sur les traces de leur père… Tu dois être fier!"_

_"On peut le dire." sourit tendrement le radiologue, entamant un peu de ses légumes, la encore trop cuits. "En parlant d'elles, il faudrait que vous veniez manger à la maison, un de ses soirs, avec ta famille. Ca fait longtemps que Carmen voulait revoir Esme." inventa-t-il. "Ma foi, tout ça est fort tentant!" se réjouit Edward. "J'en parlerai à Esme, qui rappèlera Carmen dans les plus brefs délais, à n'en pas douter."_

_"Depuis quand parles-tu à la manière d'un adulte, mon jeune ami?" taquina doucement Eleazar._

_"Depuis que j'en fréquente, que dis-je, depuis que j'en suis un!" répondit d'un sourire le jeune homme._

_"Tu n'es encore qu'un jeune garçon, mon ami, et tu devrais en profiter tant qu'il en est encore temps…" prévint plus sérieusement le médecin. "Quand tu deviendra un homme, il sera trop tard pour regretter ou revenir en arrière…" La voix habituellement agréablement grave du radiologue en devint sinistre, et comme sous l'effet d'une menace dont il ne mesurait ni la portée ni le sens, Edward ne put réprimer un frisson. Il n'y avait pas à dire. Eleazar Denali ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il parlait efficace._

_Le repas se termina dans un silence pesant, mais que le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à briser. La gorge sèche, tout ce qu'il pouvait vouloir dire lui paraissait futile. Alors il se taisait. Bientôt, pour son plus grand soulagement, il fut temps de repartir en salle d'examen, et l'après-midi se déroula comme toutes les autres après-midi de ces derniers jours, de ces dernières semaines. Bientôt, la discussion du midi fut oubliée au profit d'une des nombreuses discussions qu'ils purent avoir au cours des différents rendez-vous qui s'enchaînaient, bientôt, le médecin remplaçait le jeune homme, et rien d'autres n'occupait son esprit que des questions de fractures d'os et autres calcifications. Et plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait, les consultations prenaient fin, sa journée aussi, et il pouvait enfin repartir chez lui, pour tenter de récupérer un sommeil qui lui faisait si cruellement depuis quelques jours. Il n'eut qu'à croiser sa mère pour que celle-ci l'excuse du repas, le laissant directement monter se coucher sans passer par la case repas. Sa tête n'eut alors pas le temps d'heurter l'oreiller que le jeune homme s'autorisait enfin à décrocher de tous ses petits soucis d'adolescent à peine révolu._

_Il y avait franchement des jours où le réveil sonnait définitivement trop tôt._

_Les jours s'étaient enchaînés, les uns après les autres, rien ne les dissociant jamais vraiment, si ce n'était pour la nature des radios qu'il pouvait observer lors des différents examens. Mais on en revenait toujours au même. Se lever, aller à l'hôpital, enchaîner les examens, rentrer, dormir. Il y avait des jours où le jeune homme se demandait si finalement cela valait la peine d'être vécu. Si la vie se résumait vraiment à cette répétition si vide et si monotone d'évènements qui finalement ne valent chacun pas plus que les autres, alors la vie ne valait rien. Et cela avait le don de lui miner le moral. Tout comme le mauvais temps, ou une Jessica un peu trop collante. Et en cette nouvelle journée, il n'échappait donc pas à son lot de petits désagréments. Et aujourd'hui, il commença à saturer au bout de la quinzième entorse de la matinée. Car même s'il avait pu trouvé ce diagnostique des plus charmants, fut un temps, celui-ci commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système._

_Il fallait admettre que la nuit ayant été particulièrement froide et humide, le sol en était donc ce jour là particulièrement glissant. Le taux de chute était donc en nette augmentation en cette triste journée d'hiver. Et les jérémiades incessantes de patients impatients n'aidaient donc guère à égailler ce moment particulièrement morose. A vrai dire, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui allait pouvoir l'égailler tout court._

_"Tiens, j'ai aperçu ta jeune protégée dans mes couloirs aujourd'hui!" ajouta Eleazar à l'intention de Carlisle, avant de manipuler avec une précision létale l'instrument qu'il avait entre les mains._

_Enfin si. Sa journée était finie, et ça, c'était particulièrement jouissif. Même s'il avait du attendre ce moment-là une journée entière, ça en gardait tout de même tout son charme. D'autant plus quand un agréable repas en famille, et avec la famille Denali, l'attendait derrière. Bien sûr, en plus d'être une occasion supplémentaire pour Emmett de faire le pitre, ou de rivaliser d'imagination en cuisine pour Esme, cela permettait de se changer les idées, la famille n'étant jamais à court d'anecdotes sur leur ancêtres, de farouches habitants du grand nord de l'Alaska. Entre Emmett qui voulait croiser un ours et Alice qui désirait révolutionner la mode à l'inuit, il ne s'ennuyait donc pas._

_Car c'était aussi une des rares occasions pour laquelle Alice rentrait en dehors des vacances. Bien sur, cela pouvait paraître étrange. Après tout, tous vivaient maintenant sur Seattle, après que les enfants aient quitté le lycée de Forks, et si la ville était grande, elle n'était tout de même pas si grande que ça. Mais de par les études assez lourdes de la jeune fille, et l'appartement qu'elle partageait depuis peu avec son petit ami de longue date, elle ne rentrait pas tous les weekends chez ses parents. Bien que cela peine Esme de voir un de ses enfants partir, la jeune fille, elle, appréciait particulièrement cette liberté si fraîchement acquise. Alors ce genre de repas de fin de semaine permettait à toute la famille de se retrouver, et de se tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles croustillantes concernant l'un ou l'autre membre de la troupe._

_"Oui, je l'ai laissé gambader par elle même quelques minutes le temps de voir Dr. Simons au sujet d'un ancien cas avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui, après les deux gardes qu'il a enchaîné…" répondit naturellement Carlisle tandis qu'il faisait honneur au plat, fort gouteux, que sa chère et tendre avait concocté._

_"Carlisle!" admonesta Esme, sans que l'on sache si c'était pour les manières de son mari ou pour ce qu'il venait de dire. "Ne parle pas d'elle comme d'un petit animal! Ce n'est pas un jeune faon que tu aurais recueilli, tout de même…"_

_"Non, c'est un cygne!" rugit Emmett, quand son rire n'empêchait pas toute compréhension de son discours, et Edward ne daignât même plus lever les yeux au ciel. "Même si elle en a l'équilibre du faon!"_

_"Emmett!" s'indigna Esme, rapidement suivie par Alice. "Ne parle pas ainsi de quelqu'un que tu ne connais même pas!"_

_"On se calme, ce n'était pas méchant!" tenta d'apaiser Emmett, levant les mains en l'air en signe de paix. "Et puis avouer qu'à force d'en entendre parler, c'est comme si on l'avait toujours connu" insista-t-il en posant un regard accusateur sur son père et son frère._

_"Ne me regarde pas comme ça Emmett, ce n'est pas moi la commère, ici!" se défendit Edward. "Ce n'est pas comme si je la fréquentais vraiment…"_

_Alice leva le sourcil, dans un souci d'inquisition, mais Edward fut sauvé de tout interrogatoire par la prise de parole d'Esme._

_"N'est-ce pas, Carlisle, accusa-t-elle gentiment. "On a connu plus professionnel de ta part, tout de même…"_

_"N'exagérons rien non plus, ce n'est pas comme si je vous révélais son dossier médical…" tenta de justifier le médecin. "Je ne fais qu'entretenir l'approvisionnement en anecdotes lors de soirées comme celles-ci, et je ne vous ai jamais entendu vous en plaindre, à ce que je saches…" accusa-t-il à son tour._

_"Il est vrai que c'est un sacré cas, cette jeune fille…" confirma Eleazar, de la tendresse dans la voix. "Je me demande comment tu nous l'as dégoté…"s'interrogea le radiologue, avant de se faire rouspéter par les deux mères de familles, qui savaient mieux pourtant que de tenter de changer leur maris._

_Tous les regards se posèrent sur Edward, et celui-ci ne put retenir un grognement d'agacement, levant les yeux au ciel avant de se concentrer sur son assiette._

_Sept semaines qu'il avait quitté la radiologie, et Eleazar, pour les urgences. Six semaines que le gel, et son lot d'entorses et de fractures, avaient fait leur retour sur Seattle. Et quatre semaines qu'une jeune demoiselle lui faisait une demande des plus incongrus._

_"Serait-il possible que vous me fassiez découvrir votre vie?"_

_Car s'il n'avait pas été autant intrigué par l'apparente terreur de la jeune personne qui lui faisait face, il aurait sûrement réagi autrement à la question de la jeune fille en question. Non pas que celle-ci lui en ait seulement laissé le temps._

_"Oh mon dieu, non, ce n'est définitivement pas ce que je voulais dire!" avait-elle paniqué, se souvenait-il encore bien. "Enfin si mais certainement pas comme ça! Je veux dire - oh mon dieu, j'ai l'air d'une folle, n'est-ce pas?" s'était-elle interrompue, reprenant son souffle, les joues roses d'une gêne qui semblait jaillir d'elle, les yeux grands ouverts laissant projeter la terreur qu'elle avait pu tenté de cacher précédemment._

_Il s'était autorisé un petit rire, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, essayer, du moins, avant de répondre. "Et si vous recommenciez tranquillement?" avait- il suggérer, décidant de lui laisser une chance, contrairement à ses principes fondamentaux qu'il avait établi pour faire face aux trop nombreuses avances qu'il subissait._

_"Bien sûr, bonne idée…" avait-elle soupiré rapidement, avant d'inspirer et de reprendre. "Je suis en train d'écrire…hum…J'essaye d'écrire… Oh mon dieu ce que je peux paraître prétentieuse à dire ça! Comme si j'avais un quelconque talent, de toute façon…"avait-elle fini par marmonner à toute vitesse, avant d'essayer une nouvelle fois de s'exprimer. "Enfin, dans le cadre d'une histoire que je tente vaguement d'inventer, j'aurai aimé connaître la vie d'un hôpital, comment ça s'organise, les relations internes, tout ça…"Avait-elle pu enfin expliquer. "Mais pas d'un point de vue hollywoodien. D'où le fait que je le demande à quelqu'un du milieu. Vous." Quand elle eut fini de parler, ses joues étaient encore plus rouges qu'au commencement._

_"Et vous vous êtes donc volontairement foulé la cheville pour pouvoir parler à un professionnel?" avait-il interrogé, d'un sourire en quoi, appréciant un peu trop la manière dont elle se mordait la lèvre pour contenir sa gêne._

_"Hum, non… Ca, ça a juste été l'élément déclencheur, je suppose… A un moment ou à un autre, j'aurai été condamnée à atterrir aux urgences, de toute façon, histoire ou pas histoire." avait-elle admis, les yeux se posant à peu près partout excepté lui._

_"Et vous écrivez un livre? Suis-je sensé connaître votre nom?" avait-il tenté de demander, de manière diplomatique, puisque le nom 'Swan' qu'il avait pu lire sur la charte ne lui disait pas grand chose._

_"Oh non!" s'était-elle empressée de répondre, le rouge de nouveau aux joues, non pas qu'il ait eu le temps de disparaître. "Je ne suis qu'une vaine amatrice, c'est un loisir. Quand certains jouent aux jeux vidéos, moi, j'écris…" avait-elle timidement expliqué. "Après, rien ne dit que j'arrive à seulement passer le premier niveau" Son rire, bien que naturel, avait semblé terriblement nerveux, tout perceptible qu'il avait pu être. "Enfin bref, je sais que c'est complètement stupide de ma part d'avoir pu penser ça, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ou comment j'ai pu osé vous demander une telle chose, après tout, il n'y a que dans les séries que l'héroïne demande à un inconnu de lui faire visiter un hôpital, quand bien même je serais dans une série, ce qui est complètement idiot, après tout… et je radote encore, n'est-ce pas?"avait-elle fini par murmurer, sa lèvre une nouvelle fois coincée entre ses dents, le regard désolé._

_"Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas courant…" Avait-il répondu, ne pouvant retenir un sourire de s'étirer sur ses propres lèvres. "Ecoutez, en tant qu'interne, je doute pouvoir faire quoique ce soit pour vous moi-même…" avait-il repris après avoir réfléchi quelques instants "Mais…" l'avait-il interrompu avant qu'elle même ne s'y attèle "…mais, il se pourrait bien que je connaisse quelqu'un qui serait bien plus amène d'aider votre…situation" avait-il suggéré, croisant mentalement les doigts pour que son idée soit suivie par les futurs protagonistes de celle-ci._

_Autant dire que ce soir là, quand il avait parlé avec Carlisle, le bout de papier que la jeune fille lui avait laissé avant de repartir, clopinant à cause de sa cheville foulée, avait pesé très lourd dans sa poche, aussi petit et plié fut-il. La surprise, la réflexion, puis la sériosité qu'il avait pu lire sur le visage de Carlisle avaient été aussi surprenants. Et c'est ainsi qu'une semaine plus tard, un vendredi soir, après avoir rappelé la jeune fille un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, enregistrant son numéro dans son téléphone, par sureté, s'était-il convaincu, il avait fait les présentations entre la jeune fille et le médecin qui lui servait de père._

_Et c'est ainsi que depuis ce temps, il n'en voyait plus le bout. Quatre semaines qu'il l'avait rencontré, donc, et quatre semaines qu'il en mangeait à toutes les sauces, matin, midi et soir. Non pas qu'il puisse s'en plaindre, il en aurait volontiers manger - non pas qu'il l'avouerait jamais à Emmett -._

_Car depuis que son père avait accepté, sans trop qu'Edward sache pourquoi, non pas qu'il s'en plaigne, de montrer à la jeune fille les ficelles d'un centre hospitalier, on entendait presque parler plus que d'elle dans la demeure familiale. Jamais en mal, toujours avec une infinie tendresse de la part de Carlisle, et beaucoup d'humour de la part d'Emmett, mais elle restait tout de même un sujet très apprécié des différentes conversations._

_"Mais elle passe beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital? Je n'ai pas l'impression de la voir souvent…" remarqua Eleazar, tirant Edward de ses pensées._

_"Tu as plus de chances de la voir aux urgences en tant que patiente, mon cher ami…" plaisanta Carlisle, sous le regard noir d'Esme. "Plus sérieusement, elle sait se faire très discrète…"_

_"Quand elle n'est pas tentée d'étudier le carrelage!" rajouta Emmett, le sourire aux lèvres, gratifié d'un soupir consterné d'Esme._

_"Elle vient le jeudi et le vendredi soir, depuis deux-trois semaines, je pense…" continua Carlisle, prenant grand soin d'ignorer la remarque de son fils, même s'il ne pouvait retenir un petit sourire. "Elle doit certainement suivre des cours la journée, d'où sa présence tardive dans les couloirs…"_

_"Pourquoi ne viendrait-elle pas le samedi? Elle rencontrerait bien plus de médecins et de patients en pleine journée qu'en fin de service…" suggéra Carmen._

_"Oh, pitié Maman, il y a tellement d'autres choses à faire un samedi plutôt que de s'enfermer dans un hôpital…" soupira dramatiquement Irina._

_"Je pense qu'elle y a déjà songé plus d'une fois, vu l'intérêt qu'elle porte à tout ça…" commença Carlisle, hésitant. "Mais si tu voyais la timidité dont elle fait preuve! J'ai le sentiment qu'elle a peur que je la morde dès qu'elle voudrait parler, ou dès que je lui explique quelque chose." s'exclama-t-il, une sorte d'émerveillement dans la voix. "Peut être est-ce là la cause de sa maladresse…sa timidité."_

_"Et bien elle n'est pas gâtée, la pauvre…" murmura Kate entre deux bouchées, rapidement étouffée par la voix énergique d'Alice._

_"C'est marrant parce que la façon dont vous me la décrivez, elle me fait penser à Bella…"_

_"Ah… Encore Bella…." soupira théâtralement Emmett, recevant un nouveau regard noir d'Esme. "Quoi? C'est vrai! Si c'est pas Mlle Swan, c'est Bella - dont on se demande même si elle a un nom de famille, à la fin!" s'exclama-t-il sur la défensive._

_"Il n'a pas tort…" finit par confirmer Edward, avant d'avaler une autre fourchette de légumes. Face au regard méchant d'Alice, il se sentit obligé de reprendre. "Je ne dis pas qu'elles sont méchantes, ou je ne sais quoi! Juste qu'on entend quand même beaucoup parler d'elles ces derniers temps…"_

_"Et bien, Môsieur Edward, je suis vraiment désolée si tu n'apprécie pas que j'ai une vie sociale alors que tu n'en as pas! Et sache que Bella est une fille discrète, qui n'aime pas parler d'elle, Emmett! " répondit sèchement Alice._

_"Eh, pas besoin de t'énerver, c'était juste une remarque!" se défendit-il, sous le regard résigné d'Esme, qui se demandait où elle avait bien pu rater quelque chose dans l'éducation de ses enfants. "Et je ne me plains de rien, ma vie me convient très bien comme ça, merci!" conclut-il, ne voulant pas empirer les choses, tandis que sa soeur lui lançait un dernier regard noir avant de lui faire la tête._

_"Tout ça pour une jeune fille…" conclut sagement Eleazar, l'apaisement lattant dans sa voix._

_"Deux filles." précisa Carlisle, un sourire aux lèvres, un regard bienveillant sur ses enfants._

_"Hmm…" se contenta de murmurer le radiologue, un sourire en coin._

_Le repas se termina sur une discussion bien plus neutre, à savoir les prochaines vacances, ce qui ne manqua cependant pas de faire naître d'houleux débats, et bientôt, la famille Cullen se retrouva de nouveau seule pour un repos bien mérité._

_"Edward?"_

_Une bonne semaine s'était écoulée depuis ce repas, une semaine marquée à l'hôpital par l'arrivée de nombreux virus, et que le jeune homme avait donc vu venir sous la forme de repas de plus en plus copieux au sein de la maison familiale - "pour que tu ne tombes pas à ton tour malade", avait justifié Esme._

_Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête pour signifier à son père de continuer, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux d'un petite sieste qu'il trouvait nécessaire, dans le seul canapé, heureusement très confortable, qu'offrait la salle de repos de l'hôpital._

_"Edward, si tu pouvais avoir la politesse et la délicatesse de bien vouloir ouvrir les yeux un instant…" continua Carlisle sur un ton d'avertissement, avec une pointe d'amusement que le jeune homme ne comprit pas tout de suite._

_Le jeune interne se retint de répondre une de ses remarques sarcastiques caractéristiques de l'adolescent qu'il n'était en théorie plus, s'autorisant cependant à rouler des yeux, avant de finalement les ouvrir, comme demandé, pour croiser ceux chocolats, et particulièrement larges de panique, de cette jeune fille que le destin avait décidé de mettre sur son chemin, peu en importait le prix._

_"Comme je le disais donc…" reprit le médecin, observant avec amusement la maladresse avec laquelle le jeune homme se releva promptement " Je dois quitter notre chère Mademoiselle Swan pour une opération de dernière minute qui n'attend que moi, et qui à vrai dire n'attend pas." expliqua Carlisle, en observant à son tour la jeune fille qui tenta immédiatement de se cacher derrière ses cheveux, non sans que l'on voit la teinte rosée de ses joues. "Si tu pouvais être assez aimable de lui communiquer notre adresse et lui expliquer comment y arriver sans encombre avant qu'elle ne reparte. Au plaisir, Mlle Swan." termina-t-il avec un dernier sourire à l'intention de la jeune fille dont le visage vira alors complètement au rouge._

_"Isabella" interrompit-elle d'un murmure. Sous le regard intrigué des deux hommes, elle rougit davantage, et baissant le visage, elle reprit. "Mon prénom. Vous pouvez m'appeler Isabella."_

_"Isabella…" acquiesça Carlisle d'un petit signe de tête. "A bientôt, donc." Et il referma la porte derrière lui, le bruit de ses pas rapidement étouffé par le brouhaha ambiant._

_Edward se retrouva donc seul avec son ancienne patiente, dans la salle de repos, dans un silence complet, si ce n'était pour les bruits de pas et les interpellations dans le couloir voisin._

_"Vous voulez vous asseoir?" proposa-t-il soudainement, ses bonnes manières lui revenant de manière brutale, en désignant le canapé._

_"Hum, c'est gentil, mais je ne vais pas tarder à y aller…" répondit la jeune femme avec hésitation, remettant une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns derrière l'oreille._

_"Bien sûr" se reprit le jeune homme "L'adresse, donc." continua-t-il, se parlant plus à lui même qu'à la jeune fille._

_Il balaya la salle du regard à la recherche de quoi écrire, et comme cela se révéla infructueux, il se retourna vers son interlocutrice._

_"Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir vous laisser quelques instants, le temps d'aller chercher du papier…" expliqua-t-il à la jeune fille qui le regardait timidement._

_"Je comprends, pas de soucis." le rassura-t-elle. "Je vous attends ici."_

_Il hocha légèrement de la tête, quelques secondes perdus dans ses pensées, avant de faire un signe en direction de la porte, et de s'y diriger rapidement. Il profita du court trajet jusqu'au premier comptoir qu'il espérait trouver, celui du service déambulatoire, pour se faire un speech plus que nécessaire. Il se comportait comme un adolescent, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait 25 ans, après tout. Il était temps qu'il se comporte comme un homme, et plus comme un enfant, et peu importait ce qu'en disait Eleazar. Il fallait donc qu'il fasse preuve d'un peu plus d'assurance quand il parlait à une jeune femme, peu importe le sujet de la discussion ou l'interlocutrice. Peu importe donc, s'il s'agissait de son adresse à une jeune fille qui, il devait l'avouer, l'intriguait, alors qu'elle avait déjà son numéro de téléphone. Oh mon Dieu, heureusement qu'Emmett n'avait pas vent de ça…_

_Il se reconcentra rapidement sur la tâche de moment, à savoir récupérer un papier et un crayon, quand il aperçut enfin le bureau tant attendu. Il s'excusa brièvement auprès de la secrétaire qui tenait alors une discussion avec un patient, farfouilla précipitamment le bureau à la recherche de son butin, et une fois chargé de son précieux matériel, il salua, très brièvement, les deux interlocuteurs, et il se dépêcha de retourner en salle de repos. Avec assurance et détermination. Mais sans trop de précipitation, se força-t-il à se calmer. Quand il put enfin pousser la porte de la salle, il la trouva étrangement vide, avant de se rendre compte que la jeune femme était maintenant assise sur le canapé, la tête baissée, ses cheveux protégeant son visage. Curieux, il se rapprocha, doucement, comme s'il craignait d'effrayer le jeune animal craintif qu'elle pouvait être, et se penchant légèrement au dessus d'elle, il s'aperçut qu'elle était concentré sur ce qui semblait être un livre, ou un carnet, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était en train d'écrire, au fil des secondes. Ne voulant pas être indiscret, il se résigna donc à se redresser légèrement, et commença à contourner le canapé._

_"Et dire que j'ai franchi monts et vallées pour obtenir ce bout de papier…" finit-il par dire de manière dramatique, attirant l'attention de la jeune fille sur son retour._

_Celle-ci sursauta, comme il s'y attendait, se retenant alors de rire, et tandis qu'elle rougissait, elle sembla remarquer son regard sur le carnet qu'elle tenait entre les mains._

_"Oh mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolée, je n'y avais plus pensé…" tenta-t-elle de s'excuser, la voix tremblante. "Je suis confuse, je ne voulais pas vous embêter…"_

_"Détendez-vous, je plaisantais…" la rassura Edward, ne pouvant retenir un sourire, dans l'espoir de calmer un peu la jeune femme. "Vous sembliez très prise par votre livre…"_

_Elle baissa son regard sur le carnet, qu'elle serrait précieusement dans ses mains, avant de lui reporter son attention. "Hum…C'est le carnet où je note toutes mes idées, tout ce que j'apprends…"_

_Il acquiesça, ne désirant pas la mettre dans plus d'embarras, puis, après quelques secondes d'un silence qu'il appréciât, il se dirigea vers la petite table, et fit signe à la jeune fille de le rejoindre. Elle s'avança timidement, et tandis qu'elle arriva à ses côtés, il lui tira une chaise, inclinant la tête pour l'inciter à s'asseoir. Elle le regarda, surprise, et rougissante, comme cela devenait habituel, mais finit par s'installer, le remerciant d'un timide murmure. Il approcha une autre chaise de la jeune fille, pour son plus grand plaisir, même s'il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, et d'un sourire, s'attela à la tâche._

_"Bon, comment connaissez-vous Seattle?"_

_Un quart d'heure plus tard, une adresse et un plan soigneusement détaillé et expliqué plus tard, il regardait la jeune fille partir, lui adressant un dernier sourire et un dernier timide signe de la main, et déjà il regrettait sa petite voix si douce dans le silence soudain si lourd de l'endroit. Il soupira, passant pour la énième fois sa main dans ses cheveux depuis le début de la journée, et s'avachit lourdement dans le canapé._

_Dans quoi s'embarquait-il?_

_Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage car il fut soudainement appelé dans son service, s'étonnant alors d'avoir été jusqu'ici épargné, et tout une heure durant, il fut de pied pour aider à soigner les victimes d'un accident. Quand il put enfin rentrer chez lui, il ne croisa personne, Esme étant sans doute partie faire des courses afin de remplir le garde-manger familial, son père étant encore à l'hôpital, et Emmett… peu importait vraiment où il était, en fait, du moment qu'il faisait du bruit ailleurs. Le jeune homme monta donc rapidement dans sa chambre, non sans être passé dans la cuisine pour avaler quelque chose, et quand il se glissa dans son lit, ce fut pour rapidement tomber dans les bras de Morphée, rêvant que ce soit dans les bras d'une jeune femme brune, au teint rosé et aux yeux bruns._

_Quand il se convint enfin de se lever quand il trouva que le soleil brillait décidément de manière très intense, trop intense, même, pour une matinée banale. Il se sentait étonnamment bien reposé, un peu trop, même, comparé à une journée ordinaire. Il s'autorisa quelques instants de panique tandis qu'il rejeta la couette et qu'il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Les mains sur le rebord de son lavabo, il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de sa fenêtre, qui lui confirma qu'effectivement, le soleil était bien haut dans un ciel étonnamment bleu, il fallait l'admettre. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur le miroir et le reflet de son horloge. Et qu'il comprit qu'effectivement, il s'était levé bien plus tard que tous les autres jours. Autant dire que la panique s'installa de manière bien plus permanente tandis qu'il calcula qu'il était en retard de plus de 4 heures, et il entreprit donc de se culpabiliser dans les règles de l'art, marmonnant tout en faisant les cents pas dans sa salle de bain. Il en venait à peine à la réflexion qu'il vaudrait peut être mieux qu'il se mette à se préparer, au lieu de perdre davantage de temps à cogiter, à perte, quand il entendit un coup donné sur la porte de sa chambre, ainsi que la voix de sa mère l'interpeller._

_"Edward?" la voix d'Esme se voulait douce, et le jeune homme en aurait presque voulu à sa mère de ne pas l'avoir réveillé plutôt. "Mon chéri, il faudrait peut être que tu pense à te lever…" continua-t-elle tandis qu'il se précipitait dans sa chambre pour préparer ses vêtements. " Je sais que l'on ait dimanche, et que tu as besoin de repos, mais…"_

_Le jeune homme s'arrêta net, puis se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte qu'il ouvrit brusquement, surprenant sa jeune mère qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir un fils aussi réveillé._

_"Dimanche?"_

_"Oui mon chéri…" confirma lentement Esme, lisant la panique sur le visage de son fils. "Nous sommes dimanche, et bien que je sache que tu aimes dormir le dimanche, et Dieu sait comme tu peux en avoir besoin, nous avons une invitée, et ce serait bien que tu puisses déjeuner avec nous, pour une fois…" suggéra-t-elle, et elle put observer le corps de son fils se détendre au fil de son discours. "En attendant, je te conseilles d'aller faire ta toilette, tu ne vas tout de même pas descendre en short?"_

_Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, ce fut avec du rouge aux joues qu'Edward referma la porte de sa chambre tandis que sa mère s'éloignait dans le couloir. Soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, et même si cela pouvait paraître redondant, et stupide, d'un point de vue externe, pour Edward, cela faisait du bien. Ce fut donc avec sérénité qu'il se glissa dans la cabine de douche, laissant l'eau chaude terminer cet effort de relaxation. Il finit de se préparer, et il ne tarda donc pas à refermer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, se dirigeant vers l'escalier pour rejoindre le reste de la famille. Il s'apprêtait donc à entamer la descente de la deuxième partie de l'escalier quand son regard se glissa dans la petite interstice que proposait la porte légèrement entrouverte située sur sa droite. Son coeur se serra brièvement tandis qu'il semblait redécouvrir son piano, qu'il avait depuis si longtemps abandonné, lui semblait-il, du fait de la surcharge de travail qu'il avait pu connaître ses derniers temps._

_Ce fut d'un pas timide, hésitant, qu'il franchit la porte, et la distance qui le séparait de l'instrument. Il le survola de ses doigts, ouvrit délicatement le couvercle qui protégeait ses si précieuses touches, et s'installa prudemment sur le banc. Il inspira profondément, ferma les yeux, et posa ses doigts sur les touches. C'est à ce moment la qu'il se rappela pourquoi il aimait tant jouer du piano. Ses yeux se rouvrirent d'eux même, tandis qu'il observait, émerveillé, ses doigts voler d'eux même aux dessus des notes, sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais hésiter. Son corps se détendait à chaque note jouée, et son âme partait dans des contrées jusque là inexplorées de son esprit à chaque mélodie._

_Il joua encore un certain temps. Il n'aurait su définir avec plus de précision ce laps de temps tant il avait été ailleurs. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'Alice se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte, et après l'avoir étudié de la tête aux pieds, et, semble-t-il, accepté sa tenue vestimentaire du jour, et qu'elle lui faisait signe qu'il était en tout cas temps de descendre. C'est en soupirant qu'il referma le couvercle, et qu'il se leva, suivant sa soeur dans les escaliers. Il fut donc le dernier à pénétrer dans le salon particulièrement lumineux en cette journée ensoleillée d'hiver, sa soeur ayant filé dans la cuisine, sans doute pour ramener des apéritifs._

_Il leva les yeux, salua silencieusement son frère et son père, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur l'invitée dont avait parlé Esme._

_"Edward, je n'ai pas besoin de refaire les présentations…" commença Carlisle, tandis que le jeune homme inclinait la tête poliment en direction de la jeune brunette qui se tenait, mal à l'aise, droite dans son fauteuil, les joues rouges. "Alice, je te présente…"_

_"Bella! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" s'exclama Alice, posant précipitamment le plat qu'elle avait les mains pour se jeter dans les bras d'une jeune fille surprise. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de respirer que la jeune Cullen reprenait. "Oh mon Dieu, je m'en doutais! Je le savais, j'en aurai mis ma main à couper! C'était du toi tout craché!" s'émerveillait Alice, ne lâchant pas son emprise sur son amie, bien au contraire._

_"Alice, il faudrait peut être que tu permettes à Mlle Swan de respirer, tu ne pense pas?" suggéra doucement Esme, ramenant un autre plat de la cuisine._

_"Moi, je n'y comprends plus rien…" interrompit Emmett, tentant vainement de piocher un amuse-gueule dans le plat, rapidement contré par Esme. "C'est Mlle Swan, ou c'est Bella?"_

_Edward se permit un soupir d'exaspération, levant les yeux au ciel avant de s'installer dans un canapé. "C'est Isabella Swan… Bella, quoi." résuma-t-il à un Emmett quelque peu ralenti par la faim qui lui tiraillait le ventre. De son point de vue, du moins._

_Carlisle rigola doucement, la jeune concernée sentant le rouge lui monter une nouvelle fois aux joues. "En tout cas, vous en aurez fait coulé de l'encre, dans cette maison, peu importe votre identité."_

_"Oh…" s'étonna-t-elle, avant de s'excuser, gênée…"Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être la cause de problèmes…"_

_"Voyons, Isabella…"_

_"Bella." interrompirent Alice et Bella en même temps, avant de se regarder et de rigoler doucement. "Je préfère Bella… C'est moins formel." termina l'invitée._

_"Bella." acquiesça Esme avant de continuer. "Vous n'êtes en aucun cas la source de problèmes! Mon mari et ma fille parlent sans arrêt de vous, et ils ne tarissent jamais d'éloges à votre sujet." rassura-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres, l'incitant à se servir._

_"Toi et ta manie d'éviter mes questions…" reprit Alice. "Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu fais ici!" Sous le regard mécontent d'Esme, elle précisa. "Non pas que je m'en plaigne, il était temps que tu rencontres ma famille!"_

_Gênée d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention, la jeune fille commença à baragouiner, et Carlisle, voyant le sourire se former sur le visage d'Emmett, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon, prit la relève._

_"Et bien, comme vous le saviez, Mlle Swan avait demandé à Edward de lui montrer les coulisses de notre cher hôpital…" Aux regards moqueurs, ou du moins amusés, de la quasi-totalité de son audience, il comprit son erreur, et continua son explication, comme si de rien n'était. "Je m'en suis donc chargé, avec grand plaisir, mais comme je ne suis jamais disponible bien longtemps à cause des différentes urgences qui m'attendent, je lui ai proposé de venir manger et de passer l'après-midi, que l'on puisse répondre à toutes ces questions…"._

_Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, qu'Alice ne manqua pas d'interrompre._

_"Je n'en reviens pas que tu ai pu oser faire ça…"_

_"Moi non plus…" souffla Bella, les joues immanquablement roses._

_"Comment as-tu pu oser ne rien me dire?" s'écria Alice, de l'indignation dans la voix._

_"Alice, arrête d'embarrasser Isabella…" tenta de calmer Edward, qui eut pitié de la jeune fille. "Ca n'avait vraiment pas eu l'air facile pour elle d'oser demander, n'en rajoute pas…"_

_"Justement!" argumenta sa soeur. "J'aurai pu l'aider!" se plaignit-elle avant que sa plainte soit étouffée par la discussion lancée par Esme dans le but de détourner l'attention de la jeune fille._

_Edward lança un regard désolé à l'intention de la jeune invitée, qui sourit en guise de remerciements, avant de se lancer à son tour dans la discussion. Le repas se déroula dans un calme relatif, le silence et la discrétion de Bella contrastant, voire équilibrant, l'énergie et l'énervement d'Alice et Emmett. Ce qui montrait le grand calme dont faisait preuve la jeune fille. Edward apprécia ce repas, sa position auprès de Bella y jouant certainement un rôle. Elle ne parlait pas forcément beaucoup, mais chaque intervention était agréable, et pour cela, le jeune homme lui en était reconnaissant. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas parler, mais les discussions superficiels que pouvaient tenir les jeunes filles de l'âge de Bella n'étaient pas forcément ce dont il raffolait le plus. Quand les assiettes furent vides, et que le dessert fut terminé, tout le monde retourna au salon, dans un premier temps, Emmett ne tardant pas à prévenir ses parents qu'il passait son après-midi à l'extérieur, Carlisle invitant ensuite la jeune fille à le rejoindre dans son bureau, et Edward, par la même occasion, pour pouvoir l'aider dans ses recherches._

_Tandis que Carlisle s'absentait quelques minutes pour aller chercher son café auprès d'Esme, après s'être assurée que son invitée ne désirait rien, Edward se contenta de l'observer, celle-ci se baladant distraitement le long de la grande bibliothèque qui s'étirait le long de deux murs du bureau. Ses doigts frôlaient les couvertures de cuir des plus vieux livres, traçant les écritures dorés qui les identifiaient. Il observa le léger mouvement de ses cheveux tandis qu'elle les remettait derrière ses épaules, libérant son visage que du rouge continuait de colorer, comme si elle sentait son regard sur elle. Il suivait chacun de ses mouvements, comme si ceux ci le berçaient. Et il écoutait sa voix, tandis qu'elle lisait, dans un murmure d'admiration et d'émerveillement, les titres des livres qu'elle étudiait._

_"J'ai entendu un morceau de piano, tout à l'heure en arrivant, mais je ne l'ai pas reconnu… Quel est son compositeur?" demanda-t-elle dans un autre murmure, légèrement plus audible que les autres du fait qu'il était adressé au jeune homme._

_"Hum… Ce n'est pas d'un grand compositeur…"se contenta-t-il de répondre, la suivant toujours du regard, se décidant à s'appuyer sur un mur en attendant le retour de son père._

_"Ah…" acquiesça la jeune fille, son regard se posant alors sur la fenêtre et le paysage qu'elle offrait de voir. "J'aimais bien… Il faudra me donner son nom, que je puisse en trouver une copie…" continua-t-elle, toujours d'une petite voix, quoiqu'un peu plus sûre._

_"Je doute que vous n'en trouviez un exemplaire dans le commerce, si c'est ce que vous entendez…" La voix de Carlisle vint couper le silence qui s'était installé, tandis qu'il revenait dans la pièce, déposant son café ainsi qu'un livre sur son espace de travail._

_La jeune fille se retourna, surprise, les joues rosies, observant le médecin ranger des dossiers dans un tiroir, avant de parler. "Pourquoi?" questionna-t-elle. "C'est une édition rare?"_

_"On peut dire ça comme ça…" confirma Carlisle, un sourire aux lèvres, s'appuyant contre le dossier de son fauteuil. "C'est Edward qui l'a composé."_

_Il y eut un long silence, un silence lourd, durant le quel la jeune fille se tourna vers Edward, la surprise s'affichant sur son visage par le billet de son éternel rougissement, tandis que le jeune homme se contenta de l'observer, un sourire en coin, aussi léger soit-il._

_"Je ne savais pas…" finit-elle par dire, ce qui fit rire Carlisle._

_"Oui, Edward est un jeune homme aux nombreux talents!" enchaîna le médecin, ce qui provoqua des rougissements sur les visages des deux jeunes gens, Edward pour la publicité qu'il ne souhaitait pas, et Bella pour le ton employé par le père. "Bon, maintenant que nous sommes au calme, que souhaiteriez-vous apprendre de plus?"_


	6. Chapter V

**Bonjour à vous.  
**

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez... **

**Je vois que des gens lisent cette fanfiction, mais personne ne semble vouloir laisser son avis...Comme j'ai le nez dedans, tout me paraît clair, mais je peux comprendre que de l'extérieur, l'histoire puisse être difficile à suivre, ou mal construite... Quand bien même, que vous aimiez ou non, aidez-moi à l'améliorer en me donnant votre avis! Merci d'avance.**

**Musique : June, par Cocoon**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre V:**

Chacun aspire à la reconnaissance. Peu importe à quelle échelle. Que ce soit auprès de ses parents, de ses amis, de sa ville, ou de son pays, tout le monde désire être reconnu auprès des autres, pour ce qu'il fait, pour ce qu'il est. Certains y arrivent mieux que d'autres, quand une partie s'évertuent à argumenter qu'ils refusent ce système. Mais c'est faux. Tout le monde veut laisser une trace de son passage, et pour un bien de son vivant. Ce que certains réussissent mieux que d'autres. Mais au final, tout le monde réussit à laisser une trace de son existence. Il n'a juste pas l'occasion de le voir. Car rares sont ceux qui ont pu venir se recueillir sur leurs propres tombes. Un cimetière n'était, en quelque sorte qu'un reflet de ce désir de reconnaissance, et l'oubli une des pires craintes de cette société du souvenir.

Elle en était certaine. Elle ne pouvait après tout pas le renier. De par son métier, elle se devait admettre qu'il y avait une part de célébrité, une part de reconnaissance, qu'elle recherchait chaque jour un peu plus. Pas forcément au point d'être sur les lèvres de chaque habitant de cette planète, sans doute sa timidité naturelle qui lui avait ancré les pieds bien profondément dans la terre. Mais juste assez pour qu'elle puisse se conforter dans l'idée qu'elle n'était pas inutile, et que les autres le lui reconnaissaient cette vertu.

Bien sûr, cela pouvait paraître hors contexte, tandis qu'elle déambulait le long de l'allée, l'herbe gelée crissant sous ses pas. Sauf quand elle s'arrêtait devant cette tombe, que personne ne semblait voir, comme si elle était en retrait, alors que tout, au contraire, poussait à sa mise en avant. Une pierre tombale un peu plus grande que celle qui l'entourait, l'écriture rouge inchangée ressortant toujours aussi dignement sur le gris du granit que la nature verdissait un peu plus jour après jour, avec un motif taillé de colombe, ce même granit qui constituait le reste de la tombe, et qui contrastait donc fortement avec les pierres blanches, quand il y en avait, autour d'elle. Et cette abondance de fleurs et de bouquet. La pierre tombale semblait avoir du mal à se distinguer du lot, se dressant péniblement au dessus des innombrables rubans annotés, et des plastiques qui protégeaient les compositions, toutes aussi chargées les unes que les autres. C'en était beau de voir l'attention et l'amour que la famille avait pu porté au défunt. Tristement beau.

Car désormais, les feuilles avaient jauni, les fleurs s'était fanées, et tout cela constituait un bien morbide bouquet, le jaune et l'orangé des végétaux desséchés créant une masse d'apparence fragile mais hostile. Depuis qu'elle venait ici, ces bouquets n'avaient jamais changé. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps la famille n'était pas venu, le décès était survenu il y a plus d'une décennie, mais jamais les bouquets n'avaient été bougé depuis qu'ils avaient été déposé. Bien sûr, de la verdure se formait en dessous, la nature reprenant ses droits, mais l'abandon apparent de la tombe contrastait avec la surabondance de petites attentions, et l'oubli s'en faisait douloureux. En dehors des mauvaises herbes qui s'insinuaient petit à petit autour de la tombe, seuls les rubans dont les écritures dorées disparaissaient avec le temps maintenaient un minimum de couleur, et de vie, sur ce lieu de mémoire. Ce peu de couleur, qui soulignait davantage encore l'effacement progressif des écritures, ajoutait sans doute à ce sentiment de gêne que l'on pouvait éprouver en regardant cette tombe, tant ses tripes se nouaient à l'idée d'un oubli si terrible, d'un abandon si lâche.

Peut être était-ce pour cela qu'elle mettait un tel point d'honneur à retirer l'ancien bouquet à chaque fois qu'elle venait. Pour qu'on sache qu'on ne l'oubliait pas. Pour que l'on sache qu'on l'avait aimé. Qu'elle l'avait aimé. Et qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Elle refusait que l'on puisse ressentir cette absence, cet oubli. Et sans doute aussi parce que cela lui faisait mal de voir ces différents bouquets. Elle avait souvent songé à les emmener avec elle, pour entretenir son souvenir. Mais cela était trop douloureux, et bien que de jeter le bouquet lui était tout aussi douloureux, elle s'était juré de passer à autre chose. Et même si elle était loin de faire le nécessaire, au moins ne s'encourageait-elle pas avec ce bouquet. Alors même si elle ne le gardait pas avec elle, elle ne le laissait cependant jamais gisant, agonisant, sur la pierre froide et humide. Pas à la vue de tous. Elle ne se permettrait pas d'ainsi faire preuve d'une quelconque émotion, d'un quelconque sentiment. Pas en public. C'était trop privé, trop intime.

Elle attrapa délicatement le bouquet, relativement sobre par rapport à d'autres fois, et elle se permit une seconde de faiblesse en l'approchant de son nez, inspirant profondément pour s'imprégner de son odeur, fermant les yeux, de honte face à son erreur. Elle soupira, posant le bouquet à ses pieds pour ne pas se laisser distraire par l'assemblage délicat de fleurs blanches et de fleurs vertes. Elle tenta d'ignorer la verdure qui soutenait le tout, tandis que les fleurs se dressaient, en ordre, ouvertes, vers l'extérieur, comme si elles lui tendaient les bras. Elle essaya de faire abstraction de la rareté, et donc de l'attraction décuplé, de l'unique rose blanche du bouquet, au milieu de ces autres fleurs. Une étrangeté, en quelque sorte, au milieu d'un ensemble jusque là si homogène. Une notion qui lui rappelait bien des choses.

Elle releva le visage, essuyant rageusement les larmes de ses joues soudainement brulantes, tandis que le vent balayait ses cheveux de son cou, la faisant davantage frissonner. Car ces vagues de souvenirs lui tenaient chaud, et la refroidissaient en même temps. La rassuraient, mais la retenaient davantage.

Et à défaut de savoir ce que l'avenir lui réservait, elle savait au moins qu'elle pouvait compter sur son passé.

...

_"Vous mangez vraiment comme ça tous les jours?"_

_Edward explosa de rire, ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille, qui réfléchissait maintenant sérieusement à investir dans du maquillage afin de ne plus être ainsi lisible._

_"Non!" rassura le jeune homme en attrapant une autre frite du plateau de la jeune femme. "Seulement quand nous avons le temps de manger!"_

_De leur table isolée, dans un coin du restaurant, la jeune fille étudiait distraitement les files des habitants impatients de Seattle qui, en manque de temps, de goût, et sans doute d'amis, s'abaissaient à se restaurer de ces concentrés de graisse et d'autres cochonneries dont le corps se passerait volontiers. Mais qui était-elle pour les juger, après tout, puisqu'elle même s'était trouvée dans cette file quelques temps plus tôt._

_Elle releva le visage pour croiser celui souriant d'Edward. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils passaient un déjeuner ensemble, au plus grand plaisir de la jeune fille. Quand il faisait beau, ils se retrouvaient généralement dans un parc, avec un sandwich ou un plat froid préparé par l'un ou l'autre. Mais aujourd'hui, il pleuvait, alors même si elle aimait bien critiquer la restauration rapide, elle devait avouer que c'était une bonne solution de secours._

_"C'est ça, joue ton martyr…" moqua Bella, un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle plantait sa fourchette dans sa salade. _

_"Parce que ça ne t'émeut pas?" feint-il se s'indigner, la main sur le coeur._

_Elle rigola silencieusement, levant les yeux au ciel, secouant légèrement la tête, laissant ainsi ses cheveux glisser une nouvelle fois autour de son visage. _

_"Eh, ne cache pas tes émotions…" plaisanta doucement Edward, mais quand sa main vint remettre une mèche de ces même cheveux derrière son oreille, la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, se demandant si elle était vraiment la seule à sentir le sous-entendu. _

_Trois mois. Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle avait franchi pour la première fois le seuil de la demeure Cullen, comme elle aimait à l'appeler dans sa tête. Première, et certainement pas la dernière. Car Alice s'était enfin rendu compte qu'elle était la fameuse Mlle Swan, à la surprise de l'une comme de l'autre, ce fut le début de la fin. La maison des Cullen était devenue la troisième demeure de la jeune fille, qui y passait donc ces weekends, à Seattle, quand elle ne les passait pas avec son père à Forks, ce qui était, il fallait l'admettre, rare. C'était une heureuse et agréable surprise que de découvrir qu'elle avait non seulement des liens très forts avec Alice mais aussi avec une grande partie de sa famille. Elle découvrait la vie de famille, la vraie, pas celle monoparentale, avec des parents à l'autre bout du continent, et qu'elle ne voyait qu'en alternance tous les cinq ans environ. Elle découvrait ce qu'était parler pendant que l'on mange, jouer avec des frères et des soeurs - surtout des soeurs, puisque Alice monopolisait tout de même une grande partie de son temps. Ce qu'elle appréciait parfois plus que de raison, puisqu'elle en profitait pour écouter le jeune homme jouer du piano. Il ne semblait jouer que lorsqu'il était à l'abri des regards. Mais il jouait sacrément bien…_

_"C'était beau?"_

_La voix d'Edward interrompit le cours de ses pensées, la ramenant dans cette salle de restaurant surchargée._

_"Pardon?" demanda-t-elle, la voix quelque peu rauque de ne pas avoir parler pendant… un certain temps, à défaut de savoir combien de temps elle avait été absente._

_"Là où tu étais à l'instant… Et qui semblait sacrément prenant, à priori… C'était beau?" reprit-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres._

_"Eh, on ne se moque pas de mon esprit en quête d'aventures et d'exploration!" se défendit la jeune fille, les joues rouges, frappant doucement le bras du jeune homme._

_"En quête d'aventures et d'exploration, huh?" releva Edward d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus, le sourcil haussé, le sourire définitivement moqueur._

_"Edward!" se plaignit la jeune fille, se cachant le visage derrière ses mains, les cheveux servant de protection une nouvelle fois. "Toi, tu as encore passé trop de temps avec Emmett!" accusa-t-elle, tentant vainement de lui jeter un regard noir, qu'il effaça d'un sourire._

_"Je plaide coupable, votre honneur…" admit Edward, un sourire taquin aux lèvres._

_"Faute avouée à demi pardonnée, je suppose…." marmonna la jeune fille, préférant ne pas relever les yeux pour s'éviter une nouvelle humiliation._

_Quand sa main fut entourée de celle, bien plus large, et bien plus ferme, du jeune homme, cependant, elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de rencontrer ceux d'Edward._

_"Et si je m'excuse, serais-je pardonné?" murmura le jeune homme, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le dos de la main qu'il tenait délicatement dans la sienne._

_Sentant la chaleur lui monter au visage, elle finit par baisser les yeux, un rire nerveux lui échappant, se mordant alors la lèvre pour éviter toute autre réaction non désirée. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, une nouvelle fois incapable de prononcer le moindre son. _

_Car depuis ces derniers mois, et son rapprochement progressif auprès de la famille Cullen, la jeune fille ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était avec Edward. Elle passait des moments très agréables avec le jeune homme, ne s'ennuyant jamais de ses anecdotes, de ses connaissances, ou de sa gentillesse. Elle appréciait sa compagnie, comme elle appréciait celle d'Alice. Mais un peu plus encore. Et c'était là que ça coinçait pour la jeune fille. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ressentait envers le jeune homme, et était davantage encore troublée quand celui-ci se comportait de la sorte avec elle. Devait-elle le prendre comme un encouragement sur la voie obscure d'une relation plus qu'amicale, ou cela faisait-il seulement partie de son caractère? Voyait-il en elle plus qu'une amie qui faisait rire par sa maladresse et sa timidité, ou lui trouvait-il des qualités qu'elle même parfois avait du mal à dénicher? _

_Elle en aurait bien parlé avec Alice, puisqu'il s'agissait de son frère, mais justement, il s'agissait de son frère, et la jeune fille se voyait très mal discuter d'un tel sujet. Trop gênant. Trop biaisé, aussi. Elle se retrouvait donc sans indice, ou avec bien trop indices, justement, qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir de manière objective. Alors, comme à chaque fois dans ce genre de situation, qui était presque trop courante à son goût - presque, car elle ne se plaindrait jamais de l'once d'espoir que cela pouvait apporter-, elle n'avait qu'une solution._

_La fuite._

_"Bon c'est pas tout ça, monsieur le charmeur, mais nous avons chacun des activités qui nous attendent." affirma-t-elle avec toute la confiance qu'elle avait, se levant précipitamment, avec la grâce d'un faon à peine né, donc, pour attraper son plateau et le vider dans la poubelle la plus proche. "Et j'attends toujours ces excuses!" reprit-elle devant le sourire taquin du jeune homme._

_"Eh là, avant que tu ne t'enfuie…" Il l'a rattrapa, passant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille alors qu'elle sortait du restaurant, maudissant une nouvelle fois ses joues de la trahir ainsi. "Alice organise un repas ce weekend à la maison, et elle tient à ce que tu viennes!" Devant le sourcil haussé de la jeune fille, il reprit. "Ne prends pas cet air effaré, je te rassure tout de suite, maman sera là pour assurer ses arrières en cuisine! Et ne me demande pas pourquoi c'est à moi de te faire passer le message, je n'en sais rien!" _

_"Je suppose que c'est pour s'épargner une demi-heure de protestations vaines…" soupira la jeune fille, ce qui lui valut un éclat de rire du jeune homme, qui resserra son étreinte quelques secondes pour l'assurer de son soutien. "Tu lui diras quand même que je persiste, et qu'elle restera le bourreau qu'elle est!"_

_"Je lui passerai le message!" rigola-t-il. "A dimanche, donc!" conclut-il en lui adressant un sourire, laissant son bras quitter sa position._

_"Je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon…" confirma la jeune fille, un sourire résigné aux lèvres._

_"Nope!" insista le jeune homme alors qu'il commençait déjà à s'éloigner en direction de l'hôpital. "Sans doute pour ça qu'elle m'a choisi comme messager!"_

_Et tandis qu'elle même entamait son trajet en direction de l'université, laissant la silhouette d'Edward disparaître au loin dans la foule, elle ne put que maudire l'éternel charme du jeune homme qui finirait par la perdre._

_La semaine se passa sans qu'elle n'ait de nouvelles de personnes. Non pas que ses amis l'aient oublié. Elle avait juste décidé de jouer l'ermite, pour rattraper ses errances passées. Car si elle aimait sa nouvelle vie sur Seattle, les sorties et les soirées que cela pouvait impliquer, dans la limite du raisonnable, cependant, elle devait avouer que son travail en devenait un peu plus aléatoire, ce qui était loin, très loin de son idéal. Elle s'était donc imposée une cure de travail, éteignant son portable pour faire bonne mesure, ne quittant les salles de cours que pour rejoindre la bibliothèque pour travailler, et ne quittant la bibliothèque que pour retourner dans sa chambre pour dormir. Et quand elle n'était ni en cours, ni en train de travailler, ou en train de dormir, on pouvait la trouver dans la salle de bain, ou dans la cafétéria. Mais sur ce dernier point, c'était surtout pour ne pas se faire taper sur les doigts par Alice, qui sans aucun doute l'observait d'un oeil maternel. _

_Autant dire que sa messagerie commençait à saturer quand elle ralluma enfin son téléphone le dimanche matin. Et étonnamment, Charlie et Renee rivalisaient presque avec Alice. Presque. Elle rappela donc immédiatement son père, qui, pour changer, n'était pas là, sans doute en train de pécher avec un ami, et lui laissa un message pour le rassurer, et l'assurer qu'elle le rappellerai plus tard. Elle commençait à composer le numéro de Renee quand sa raison prit le relai. Si jamais elle achevait son geste, il serait trop tard, et plus rien ne retiendrait la bavarde que sa mère pouvait être. Non, ce n'était pas raisonnable du tout, surtout quand un repas, par Alice qui plus est, l'attendait. Aucune seconde de retard ne lui serait pardonnée. Non, il était donc plus sage d'appeler sa mère le soir, quand il serait donc plus de minuit chez Renee, moment où son téléphone était donc éteint, et où elle serait donc certaine de ne pas tomber sur sa mère… Un peu tordu, certainement, mais elle ne voyait pas mieux pour le moment. La fuite, troisième nom de Bella après Timidité et Maladresse. Quant à Alice, rien ne servait de l'appeler maintenant. Elle en entendrait bien assez parler un peu plus tard dans la journée._

_Elle finissait de se préparer, à savoir les cheveux encore dans leur état sauvage, pieds nus, et sa petite chambre loin d'être rangée, quand un coup se fit entendre à la porte. _

_"J'arrive!" cria-t-elle tandis qu'elle pestait pour retrouver un collier, qui bien entendu, pour lui faciliter la tâche, s'était glissé sous son lit. "Aha!" s'exclama-t-elle quand elle put enfin se redresser, se dirigeant alors vers la porte. _

_Elle s'apprêta à parler quand elle se rendit compte de l'identité de la personne qui attendait sur le seuil de sa porte, sa mâchoire restant donc ouverte, tel ce cliché qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais représenté. Edward agita la main, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, en guise de salut._

_"Ca va?" finit-il par demander, inclinant légèrement la tête._

_"Ouais?" répondit-elle plus sur l'interrogative que sur l'affirmation. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et finit par se réveiller de sa quasi-transe, levant le fameux collier qu'elle tenait toujours fermement dans la main. "Je l'ai retrouvé!" proposa-t-elle, penaude._

_"Tu l'avais perdu?" Il s'appuya sur l'embrasure de la porte, croisant les bras. _

_"Faut croire" se retrouva-t-elle donc à répondre, les joues rougissant de seconde en seconde. "Je… hum…" Un nouveau silence fut partagé, sous le regard amusé, voire attendri, du jeune homme. "Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" s'informa-t-elle, mordant comme d'accoutumée la lèvre inférieure. "Non pas que ça me déplaise ou quoique ce soit, enfin, je veux dire…" débita-t-elle, la gêne reprenant la pleine maîtrise de ses capacités._

_Le jeune homme attendit que Bella se calme, un autre silence s'installant entre les deux jeunes gens, amorçant alors un sourire d'excuse._

_"Alice ne croyait pas en tes capacités de ponctualité…" expliqua Edward. "Elle pensait même que tu ne viendrais pas si on ne venait pas te traîner à la maison de nous même." Il inclina davantage la tête. "Tu ne ferais quand même pas ça, tout ce même?"_

_"Je finissais de me préparer…" s'indigna-t-elle, essaya-t-elle, du moins. Sa voix n'était que murmure, et elle voulait se taper pour ça. Mais où était sa foutue confiance quand elle en avait le plus besoin? "Juste deux trois trucs à finir, et je suis là!" Elle leva la main, pour montrer son collier, agitant ses orteils pour faire bonne mesure, et lui sourit. "Oh mais vas-y, entres en attendant…J'en n'ai pas pour longtemps, promis!"_

_Elle ne se retourna pas pour vérifier les actions du jeune homme, le bruit de la porte se refermant lui suffisant pour savoir qu'il était entré, et s'activa à chercher du regard ses chaussures, utilisant ce précieux temps à tenter d'actionner le fermoir du collier sous la masse de cheveux. Elle était un peu trop dans ses pensées pour entendre les bruits de pas se rapprochant d'elle, ou pour s'inquiéter d'Edward._

_"Laisse moi t'aider…" murmura la voix caressante du jeune homme dans son oreille, la jeune fille se retenant de sursauter, ou de frissonner, quand elle sentit une main passer ses cheveux au dessus de son épaule, dégageant l'arrière de son cou, ou quand le souffle du jeune homme, ainsi que ses doigts, caressèrent sa peau. "Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu étais si petite quand tu n'es pas chaussée…" nota-t-il, alors qu'il finissait d'accrocher le collier._

_Bella se retourna, lentement, comme si elle craignait ce qu'elle verrait, et une fois face à Edward, dut reconnaître qu'elle devait la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, ne lui arrivant qu'aux épaules, en se tenant bien droite. _

_"Eh, on ne se moque pas de ma taille…" parvint-elle à critiquer, le souffle un peu court, lui tapant doucement la cage thoracique. _

_"Ne t'inquiètes pas Isabella, tu as juste la parfaite taille…" la rassura-t-il, d'une voix grave, à tel point qu'elle aurait presque imaginé un "pour moi" conclure ses mots… Presque._

_Elle n'eut pas le coeur de le reprendre sur le 'Isabella', et préféra détourner le regard, la seule option de fuite que lui offrait le lieu et le moment. C'était son dilemme, comme chaque fois que cette situation, enfin, ce genre de situation, se présentait. Comment devait-elle réagir? C'était dans des moments comme ceux ci que la jeune fille aurait aimé avoir la présence d'Alice, rien que pour la calmer, la rassurer, la guider… Enfin, pas maintenant-maintenant, mais dans ce genre de moments, en tout cas. _

_"Ouais. Mes chaussures. Je vais trouver mes chaussures…" radota la jeune fille pour tenter de mettre un terme à la tension qui semblait planer dans la chambre qui paraissait alors bien trop étroite. _

_"Sous le bureau." La voix amusée du jeune homme l'interrompit._

_La jeune fille regarda Edward, puis le bureau, et de nouveau Edward. "Sous le bureau. Merci. Les chaussures. Je vais les enfiler. C'est ça." Elle s'excusa du regard, et sans attendre la réponse ou la réaction du jeune homme, se dépêcha de récupérer les fameuses chaussures, pour se poser sur son lit et finir de les enfiler. Elle se releva, tentant au passage, avec le peu de subtilité qui pouvait lui rester, de refaire son lit. Abandonnant l'idée même de ranger sa chambre avant son départ, elle fit un rapide détour, cependant bien nécessaire, par son placard, à la recherche de sa trousse de toilette, et surtout de sa brosse à cheveux. Elle se battit donc quelques instants avec sa chevelure rebelle, et jeta un regard d'excuse en direction du jeune homme, avant de jeter sa brosse sur son lit - au point où elle en était - , et d'attraper son sac._

_"Je suis prête!" conclut-elle, avec une petite pointe de fierté, se tenant face à Edward._

_"Tu n'aurais pas oublier quelque chose?" finit par demander le jeune homme après l'avoir étudié de la tête aux pieds, pour le plus grand malaise, mais surtout plaisir, de la jeune fille. "Manteau." précisa-t-il avec espièglerie._

_"Le manteau. Oui. Mon manteau. C'est ça! Parce qu'on est encore en hiver, et qu'il fait froid dehors." baragouina-t-elle de nouveau, s'activant dans sa chambre pour retrouver le vêtement._

_"C'est ça…" confirma Edward, prenant appui contre un mur pour attendre que la jeune fille finisse de se préparer._

_"Prête!" souffla enfin la jeune fille, les joues rosies par l'embarras de l'attention qu'elle recevait d'Edward. Ou plutôt la crainte de la mauvaise idée qu'il devait maintenant avoir d'elle._

_"On y va?" proposa le jeune homme, tendant un bras vers elle pour l'inciter à venir. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, et suivit Edward tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte, refermant celle-ci derrière elle, et vérifiant plutôt deux fois qu'une qu'elle était bien verrouillée, avant de finalement rejoindre le jeune homme au niveau de l'escalier._

_"Et puis-je savoir comment tu savais où j'habitais?" finit par demander la jeune fille pour mettre fin au silence qui les accompagnait tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers. Mais devant le sourcil haussé du jeune homme, elle ne put que soupirer. "Ah oui… C'est vrai… Alice…"_

_Plus rien ne fut dit durant le reste du trajet en direction de la voiture, chouette voiture pour un étudiant, releva-t-elle par ailleurs, non pas que ça ne la surprenne de la part de la famille Cullen. Elle se mordit la lèvre quand Edward lui ouvrit la portière, affichant un rouge écarlate sur son visage pour les cinq minutes qui suivirent, et une fois enfoncée dans le siège de cuir, se fit toute discrète, le regard soit perdu dans le paysage, soit sur le visage du conducteur. Ce qui finissait par ailleurs souvent par un sourire amusé du jeune homme, et un détournement rapide, mais radical, du regard de la jeune fille, mortifiée, de s'être fait attrapée, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de recommencer. Le silence ne se leva pas de tout le circuit, et quand enfin le jeune homme coupa le contact, et que le moteur cessa de ronronner, elle se força à inspirer fortement, humidifiant sa lèvre dans un réflexe primitif, et se tourna légèrement vers Edward._

_"Désolée qu'Alice t'ait imposé ça…" commença-t-elle, la voix timide et hésitante. "J'aurai pu venir par moi même ici, en bus, enfin j'aurai trouvé… Merci d'être venu, et vraiment désolée pour le dérangement…" Elle baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre, puisqu'elle était toujours coincée dans son siège._

_"Eh…" Il glissa délicatement sa main sous le menton de la jeune, lui engendrant un profond frisson, et le releva doucement, mais fermement. "Tu es loin d'être un dérangement, Isabella. C'était un plaisir."_

_Elle planta quelques secondes ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme, sa lèvre se retrouvant instinctivement coincée entre ses dents. Encore une fois cette utilisation de son nom complet…Sentant la chaleur envahir de manière durable et bien trop évidente son visage, elle baissa rapidement le regard, ne le relevant que lorsque sa portière s'ouvrit, si discrètement qu'elle en sursauta. Elle attrapa, timidement, la main que lui tendait le jeune homme, et s'extirpa, avec autant de grâce que possible, du véhicule._

_"Ne fais de zèle, Cullen…." finit-elle par rétorquer, pour dissoudre ce quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas su identifier, mais qu'elle préférait ignorer à défaut que savoir comment y faire face._

_"Arrête de lui faire les yeux doux, Edward, et ramène plutôt Bella à la maison!" cria soudain Alice, détournant l'attention des deux jeunes gens._

_"Hum, Alice, tu sais que je t'aime, mais tu n'es pas sensé être … hum… dans la cuisine?" Au risque d'invoquer sur elle les foudres de son amie, la jeune fille devait admettre qu'elle tenait énormément à sa bonne santé. Plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le dire._

_"Maman…Elle m'a, comme qui dirait, chassé de la cuisine!" expliqua maladroitement Alice, semblant trépigner quelques instants de gêne avant de se reprendre, et de redevenir le monstre qu'elle pouvait vraiment être. "Et n'essaie pas de me distraire, toi!" accusa-t-elle à l'intention de Bella, avant de se retourner et de sautiller en direction du salon, sans doute pour retrouver Carlisle ou Emmett._

_Légèrement perdue, Bella chercha le visage du jeune homme, comme s'il pouvait la rassurer, et d'un signe de tête, et d'une main dans son dos, et elle dut reconnaître que le dernier argument fut le plus efficace, il l'invita à rejoindre Alice. Elle fut donc des plus conciliante tandis qu'elle s'avança vers la demeure qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais d'observer, mieux, de visiter. Elle ne tarda pas à pénétrer dans la vaste salle de réception, pour s'apercevoir que la famille au grand complet, ou presque, puisque Edward avait toujours sa main posée sur le bas de dos, était déjà installée dans les longs canapés de cuir. Et par famille au grand complet, c'était vraiment au grand complet. Jasper compris. Le haussement de sourcil de la jeune fille fut accueilli par un sourire penaud du blond aux yeux bleus, et sa moue boudeuse par un clin d'oeil de la part d'Alice. Elle s'apprêta à parler, quand elle sentit la main d'Edward l'inciter à s'asseoir, la jeune fille se résignant à se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de montrer sa soudaine incapacité à parler._

_"Je peux vous aider, Esme?" proposa-t-elle en se relevant d'un bond, par réflexe, tandis qu'elle voyait la jeune mère revenir de la cuisine, chargée. Devant le regard faussement noir de son interlocutrice, et l'éclat de rire d'Emmett, la jeune fille se rassit, lentement, l'air fautif, les joues rouges. "Je suppose que ça veut dire non…" conclut-elle, penaude._

_"Non, ma très chère, ça veut juste dire que ce n'est pas à toi de te proposer pour m'aider…"précisa Esme, un regard particulièrement acéré en direction de ses fils et fille._

_Carlisle fit l'erreur de rigoler, ce qui lui valut à lui aussi sa part d'insinuations, se reprenant aussitôt. Fit semblant de se reprendre, du moins."N'est-ce pas les enfants?" Un raclement de gorge d'Esme plus tard, il se retourna vers elle. "Eh, ils peuvent bien faire ça pour leur vieux parents qui se sont usés à la tâche pour subvenir à leurs besoins!" se défendit-il._

_Esme se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel , et retourna rapidement en cuisine, sous les rires délicat d'Alice, discret d'Edward, et vraiment peu discret d'Emmett. Et de sa place à l'extrémité de son canapé, dos à l'immense baie vitrée, la jeune fille observait, d'un oeil amusé, mais d'un sourire mélancolique, la petite scène familiale qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à vivre. Une des nombreuses raisons qui faisaient qu'elle se sentait chez elle ici. Parce qu'elle était chez elle. En famille._

_Son complexe du cheveu sur la soupe avait disparu quand Emmett avait jugé utile de lui faire un cours sur le vrai et le faux de la théorie des choux et des roses, ce qui aurait été du Emmett tout craché, mais sans conséquence, s'il n'avait pas fait ça durant un des innombrables repas de Cullen. Ce qui aurait été banal, si ce n'était que ce repas réunissait aussi les Denali, à savoir les parents et leurs deux filles. Ce soir là, la seule chose qui avait sauvé la jeune fille de l'humiliation totale, ce fut le regard que lui lança Esme. Compassion, remerciement, désolation, excuse, ébahissement… La jeune fille n'aurait pas su nommé ce sentiment que la mère lui avait transmis, mais elle l'avait quand même senti. Cela lui avait suffi. Ce soir là, elle avait essuyé les regards d'excuse et les petits gestes de paix d'Edward, qui semblait vouloir rattraper le comportement de celui qui partageait les mêmes parents que lui, et elle avait accepté la fraternité que lui offrait Emmett. Un baptême mémorable, inattendu, mais auquel elle avait participé avec le plus grand plaisir._

_Un nouvel éclat de rire ramena la jeune fille au présent, qui se décida à se concentrer un peu plus sur les discussions qui pouvaient se tenir au moment même autour de la table basse, plutôt qu'à ses souvenir. Emmett et Alice parlaient sport, Esme et Jasper de l'influence de l'histoire dans la décoration, et Edward et Carlisle de l'hôpital. L'hôpital. Une passion qui réunissaient les deux hommes, et qui lui avait permis de les rencontrer. Ce fut donc cette discussion qu'elle décida d'écouter, d'une oreille attentive, prenant ainsi des nouvelles de ceux qu'elle avait pu croisé durant ces différents passages._

_Esme finit par inviter tout le monde à s'installer à table, intimant à Emmett l'ordre de ne rien toucher avant que tout le monde ne soit assis, ce qui fit bien entendu sourire tout un chacun dans la maison. La jeune fille voulut une nouvelle fois proposer son aide, mais devant le sourcil haussé de Carlisle, se rassit avant même d'avoir eu le temps de se relever, ce qui lui valut elle aussi une vague de rire. Ce fut donc avec les joues brûlantes qu'elle accepta l'assiette pleine que lui tendait Edward, assis à côté d'elle, se demandant comment elle allait bien pouvoir tout manger sans exploser. Elle se décida donc à faire ce qu'elle faisait de mieux, à savoir écouter les autres parler, lui permettant ainsi de manger à son rythme, observant d'un sourire Emmett qui semblait participer à une course contre la montre, parlant et rigolant le pendant trente secondes, ingurgitant tout ce que sa fourchette pouvait enfourcher pendant les trente secondes suivantes._

_"Alice, je crois qu'on te doit un énorme merci en ce qui concerne ce repas…" Emmett persistait dans son rythme si bien calée, sa fourchette patientant bien sagement sur le bord de son assiette._

_"C'est gentil…." remercia la jeune fille, détournant son attention de Jasper. "Mais je dois avouer que je n'y suis pour rien. C'est maman qui a fait tout ça." justifia-t-elle en offrant un sourire à Esme._

_"Justement!" conclut Emmett avec un clin d'oeil avant de laisser son rire résonner dans la salle, reprenant le cours de son repas._

_Le reste de la famille ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans son fou rire, sous la grimace d'Alice, et le sourire réconfortant de Jasper._

_"D'ailleurs, non pas que ta présence me dérange, bien au contraire, mais peut-on savoir en quel honneur doit-on ta présence parmi nous ce midi?" finit par interroger Edward, et Bella se demanda alors sérieusement, l'espace de quelques secondes, si le jeune homme n'avait pas la capacité de lire dans ses pensées, à piquer ainsi sa propre question._

_"Parce qu'on demande à Bella ce qu'elle fait là?" se défendit Jasper d'un sourire moqueur, la jeune fille sentant immédiatement ses joues virer à l'écarlate._

_"Jasper, arrête, tu vas faire culpabiliser Bella, et tu sais très bien qu'aucun de nous ne veut ça!" rouspéta Alice, frappant légèrement son voisin de table, et petit ami. Enfin, fiancé. Mais ça, seule Bella le savait, et elle n'allait certainement pas le faire remarquer. Elle remercia donc son amie d'un sourire, mais se retrouva perplexe devant le clin d'oeil que celle-ci lui offrit à son tour._

_ Bella sentit une main frôler son visage, et une mèche de ses cheveux se retrouver derrière son oreille, lui permettant ainsi de découvrir que c'était l'oeuvre d'Edward._

_"A en voir la teinte de son visage, je dirais que c'est trop tard!"plaisanta le jeune homme, ce qui amplifia la teinte en question, si gentiment mis en avant par le jeune interne, la jeune fille, ne trouvant d'autres solutions que de baisser les yeux pour ne pas croiser ceux rieurs des autres hôtes de la table._

_"Arrêtez de l'embêter, vous autres!" râla Alice, lançant un regard noir à son frère, à défaut de pouvoir s'attaquer physiquement à lui. "Et puisque vous tenez à le savoir…" finit-elle par changer de sujet, ce qui fut plutôt efficace, si l'on en jugeait le silence qui s'installa dans l'instant._

_"Alice et moi souhaitions vous faire part de nos fiançailles!" annonça Jasper, d'un voix claire et assurée, passant son bras autour des épaules de sa bien-aimée. _

_Le silence persista quelques instants, avant que la voix d'Esme ne résonne dans toutes les oreilles._

_"Oh mon Dieu!" s'écria la jeune mère, se levant bruyamment pour se précipiter vers sa fille. "Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous!" pleurnicha-t-elle dans les bras d'Alice, qui tentait de la calmer comme elle le pouvait. "Ma petite fille, à peine sortie de la maison, déjà fiancée…"_

_Carlisle se leva à son tour, rejoignant son épouse pour prendre le relais. Il attrapa sa femme, la dirigeant vers un canapé, avant la faire s'asseoir, les autres occupants de la maisonnée les rejoignant dans le salon. Une fois que le calme fut un peu rétabli, le médecin se décida enfin à prendre la parole. _

_"Et sur une tonalité un peu moins… dramatique, peut-on savoir depuis quelques dates?" interrogea Carlisle, dirigeant son regard bleu, et bienfaisant, vers sa fille et son maintenant fiancé. "Comme, depuis quand êtes vous fiancés, ou à quand le mariage?"_

_"Oh mon dieu, le mariage!" s'exclama Esme, se redressant brusquement et se libérant ainsi de l'emprise de son mari. "Une grande salle de réception! Oh, et une magnifique robe, toute blanche, avec une longue traîne… Ma petite fille en resplendissante princesse!" _

_"Shhh… Calme toi, Esme, parlons tranquillement avant de nous emballer…" apaisa Carlisle, lui caressant doucement le dos._

_"Oui oui, on se calme, s'il vous plait!" interrompit Alice, levant les bras en l'air dans l'intention de se faire entendre. Toutes les méthodes étaient bonnes pour une jeune fille dimensionnellement désavantagée. "Aussi… heureuse que je puisse être de votre enthousiasme, aucune date n'a encore été décidé!" affirma-t-elle fermement. "On n'a pas encore 25 ans, bon sang, on a le temps!" Devant le sourcil haussé d'Emmett, qui, étonnamment, était resté muet jusque là, la jeune fille se justifia. "Bien sûr, on a l'intention de se marier…un jour. Pas encore. D'ici quelques années. Mais on voulait quand même officialiser cette relation!"_

_"Tout cela est bien joli, et raisonnable, je dois le reconnaître, mais cela ne répond pas à ma première question…" insista Carlisle._

_"A savoir?" s'enquit-elle, innocemment, dans la mesure où Alice pouvait être innocente, et devant le regard soutenu de son père, se résigna à répondre sans plus de fioritures. "Depuis… mi-septembre…?"_

_L'hésitation dont faisait preuve la jeune fille fut soudain noyée par les cris d'effarement d'Esme. _

_"Quoi? Plus de six mois?" Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel tandis que sa femme se lançait une nouvelle fois dans son délire. "Et l'on apprend ça que maintenant? Mais pourquoi…"_

_"Maman!" interrompit, presque sèchement, Alice. "Oui, on a voulu attendre. Oui, on comptait vous le dire un jour ou l'autre. Et non, ce n'est pas contre vous." souffla-t-elle. "Et puis on en avait parlé à quelqu'un…" murmura-t-elle, trop bas pour que sa mère ne l'entende, cependant, heureusement pour elle._

_"Des félicitations sont de mises, non?" finit par conclure Edward, désirant calmer le jeu._

_Et de son fauteuil près de la fenêtre, Bella passa le reste de son après-midi à observer la famille fêter l'heureuse nouvelle. Elle écouta les pleurs et les rires d'Esme, elle étudia les sourires et les regards complices entre frères et soeurs, elle suivit les gestes et les contacts affectueux que Carlisle offrait à chaque membre de sa famille. Oui, elle se délectait de ces petites choses que cette famille s'offrait sans restriction. Son traditionnel sourire mélancolique aux lèvres, elle s'enfonça davantage dans le canapé, comme pour se sentir davantage encore enlacée, et se fit discrète dans l'animation générale qui habitait le salon. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, elle s'autorisa un soupir._

_"Je me demande comment tu as réussi à garder ça pour toi…" murmura une voix dont la profondeur lui était maintenant familière._

_La jeune fille se tourna de manière à pouvoir regarder Edward, qui s'était installé par terre, dos contre la vitre, à sa gauche. Il la regardait d'un air absent, un sourire en coin qui n'atteignait cependant pas ses yeux. Elle voulut tendre la main, pour effacer toute trace de ce qui semblait le troubler de son visage, mais son bras était comme tétanisé. Rectification. Elle était complètement tétanisée. Alors elle se contenta de le regarder, en silence, l'incitant à développer sa pensée._

_"Ce n'est pas ton truc, en général, de garder des secrets… Mais alors les fiançailles d'Alice…" finit-il par expliquer, toujours le regard ailleurs._

_"Comment le sais-tu?" l'interrogea-t-elle, surprise._

_"Alice et Jasper viennent d'en faire l'annonce…" plaisanta Edward, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement devant la moue de la jeune fille. "J'ai vu les regards qu'elle t'a lancé…" précisa-t-il d'un ton qui semblait dire que cela était une évidence. _

_Elle hocha la tête, non surprise de la perspicacité du jeune homme, avant de reporter son regard vers son amie, qui se tenait dans les bras de son fiancé, écoutant sa mère radoter encore et encore._

_"Peut-on savoir pourquoi ce visage triste?"_

_Bella se retourna vers Edward, qui l'observait bien plus attentivement, le visage reposant sur sa main. Elle se mordit la lève, respirant profondément, comme pour gagner du temps, et réfléchir à sa réponse. Comment lui dire qu'autant de joie pouvait la rendre si mélancolique?_

_"Je ne suis pas triste…" proposa-t-elle d'une petite voix, posant son bras sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, relâchant sa tête contre son bras._

_"Alors pourquoi n'offres-tu pas ton magnifique sourire?" insista-t-il, l'incitant à répondre d'un sourire parfait._

_Elle amorça un petit sourire, pour rassurer le jeune homme, avant de se détourner vers le reste de la famille, maintenant confortablement installée dans la salle à manger, Esme s'étant décidé à sortir les albums photos concernant sa jeune fille, au plus grand malheur d'Alice, mais pour le plus grand bonheur de Jasper. Elle s'humidifia la lèvre avant de mordre de nouveau dedans._

_"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi." finit-elle par conclure, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Après tout, elle n'était même pas sûre de vraiment savoir pourquoi elle se sentait si… seule. "Va plutôt profiter de la bonne humeur familiale, au lieu de gâcher ton après-midi ainsi." Soupira-t-elle, ne désirant plus que rester seule à ruminer dans son coin plutôt que d'entraîner d'autres personnes avec elle._

_Car finalement, elle n'avait pas de raison de se sentir mal. Elle était bien encadrée, dans une famille qui la comblait, même si ce n'était pas sa famille à proprement parler. Elle partageait la joie de son amie, et ne pouvait souhaiter mieux pour elle. Elle avait vu l'affection qu'Alice et Jasper se portaient, et elle ne pouvait imaginer meilleure chose pour eux deux que leurs fiançailles. Et autant de bonheur d'un coup était presque trop, elle se sentait submergée, étouffée. Alors, par réflexe, comme un automatisme de défense, elle se plongeait dans un état de tristesse, pour face à ce trop plein de joie. Elle ne voyait pas d'autres explications, en tout cas, bien que cela ne la satisfasse pas._

_"Arrête…" soupira Edward, se redressant légèrement. "Mon après-midi est loin d'être gâché, et certainement pas par ta faute!" tenta-t-il de la convaincre. "Allez, viens, ne restons pas dans ce coin à jouer les ermites." finit-il par proposer, sans vraiment lui laisser le choix, se levant d'un bond._

_"Et si je veux jouer l'ermite?' demanda Bella, observant avec scepticisme la main que lui tendait le jeune homme._

_"Libre à toi de faire face à Alice…" suggéra Edward, un sourire moqueur s'étirant sur ses lèvres._

_La jeune fille soupira, et ignorant le sourcil haussé du jeune homme, elle se résigna à attraper sa main, se levant à son tour du fauteuil._

_"Content?"Elle lui offrit son sourire le plus méchant, histoire de souligner davantage encore sa question rhétorique._

_"Très." répondit le jeune homme, le visage victorieux, tandis qu'il l'entraînait en direction du reste de la famille, la main posé dans le dos de la jeune fille._

_Autant dire que la jeune étudiante ne vit pas la fin de son après-midi passer, l'agitation et l'euphorie ambiante ne semblant pas s'éteindre, ou même s'affaiblir, un seul instant. Quand elle se retrouva dans l'entrée à dire au revoir aux différents membres de la famille, elle tenta d'ignorer la douleur qui se faisait ressentir au niveau de ses joues, les sourires qu'elle avait pu arborer ses dernières heures ayant laissé leur trace. Elle offrit un dernier geste de la main en direction d'Alice, restée sur le porche, tandis qu'elle suivait Edward jusqu'à sa voiture, ayant insisté pour la reconduire. Et c'était avec plus de plaisir qu'officiellement admis qu'elle avait accepté._

_Le trajet se fit lui dans le plus grand silence, contrastant fortement avec les minutes ou heures précédentes. Mais elle accueillit avec gratitude ce calme, en la présence reposante du jeune homme. Il ne disait rien, se contentant de conduire, et de lui sourire, de temps à autre, sur un fond de musique classique. Le rêve, en somme. Bientôt, cependant, comme toute bonne chose, ce moment prit fin, le véhicule se rangeant le long du trottoir, devant la résidence de la jeune fille. Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder, Bella se perdant dans le regard hypnotisant du jeune homme, avant qu'il ne se redresse, et ne détache sa ceinture de sécurité._

_"Je t'accompagne…" fut la seule chose qu'il prononça avant de s'extraire du véhicule. _

_La jeune fille, perdue, ne put que constater la présence du jeune homme à sa portière, attendant qu'elle ne se décide à sortir. Une fois à ses côtés, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, silencieusement, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ou quoi faire. A chaque respiration, elle entendait celle d'Edward. A chaque pas, celui d'Edward résonnait à son tour dans le couloir toujours aussi vide en ce dimanche ordinaire. Et à chaque pensée, celle-ci retournait directement vers Edward. Elle ne put donc que soupirer, désespérée d'être ainsi obsédée. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit que le jeune homme l'observait, sans doute intrigué par son soupir, mais elle préféra ne pas développer, ne désirant pas s'étendre sur le fil de sa réflexion._

_Une fois arrivée devant sa porte, Bella se tourna vers Edward, ne pouvant plus éviter cette confrontation, le regrettant immédiatement puisque son estomac se serra sous le regard intense du jeune homme. La dominant de sa hauteur, il baissait la tête pour pouvoir croiser son regard. Elle se mordit la lèvre, à défaut d'avoir pensé à une autre réaction plus pertinente, se retrouvant dos à la porte, littéralement, incapable de réfléchir. Le silence qui les entourait persista quelques instants encore, bien que cela ne lui sembla être une éternité, avant que le jeune homme ne finisse par se rapprocher davantage d'elle, et ne l'enlace tendrement._

_"A bientôt…" murmura-t-il dans son oreille, et elle ne put retenir un frisson. "Prends soin de toi." souffla-t-il avant de se redresser, et de lui offrir son traditionnel mais ô combien charmant sourire en coin._

_Elle ne put que rougir, lui soufflant un timide 'toi aussi', avant d'ouvrir maladroitement sa porte, et de le regarder s'éloigner, ses pas rapidement étouffés par le silence oppressant du long couloir._

_Ce fut donc en connaissance de cause que le lendemain midi, elle put reconnaître un sourire de pure joie sur le visage d'Alice. L'émotion de Jasper était quant à elle bien plus contenue, son visage arborant son éternel sourire - paisible. Bella observa avec tendresse les deux jeunes fiancés s'installer à sa table, croquant dans une carotte durant le dernier silence qui lui était maintenant donné avant la fin du repas. _

_"Je ne savais pas que vous ne l'aviez pas encore dit…" Bella engagea la discussion, la dirigeant directement vers Alice, l'attaque étant après-tout la meilleure défense._

_"Je te l'aurais dit si ça avait été officialisé… Tu es ma meilleure amie, après tout, non?" répondit Alice, la voix pleine de sous-entendus, malgré un sourire rayonnant._

_"Tu ne vas quand même pas remettre ça sur le tapis, si?" souffla Bella, à la limite de l'exaspération. "Tu m'en veux à ce point là?"_

_"Mon père et mon frère, Bella!" justifia Alice, avant de l'interrompre avant même qu'elle ne reprenne. "Et si tu m'avais demandé, j'aurai pu t'aider!"_

_"Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait d'eux, sinon je te l'aurai dit, et tu le sais très bien." répliqua Bella, sur la défensive. "Et tu devrais être fière, que ta pauvre petite Bella ait volé de ses propres ailes, non?" Elle n'en revenait pas que son amie lui en veuille toujours de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'elle était allé dans les coulisses d'un hôpital, celui de son père et de son frère, qui plus est. Et elle n'hésitait pas à le faire sentir dans sa voix._

_"Et elle aurait adoré fêter ça avec toi!" apaisa Jasper, en bon médiateur qu'il était. "Mais le principal est que tu l'ai fait." conclut le jeune homme, piochant dans l'assiette de sa dulcinée qui n'appréciât pas tant que ça, à en voir sa grimace. _

_"Et pour en revenir au sujet principal, Esme a fini par se calmer?" Bella changea, pas si subtilement, de sujet, ne désirant pas se retrouver de nouveau sous les feux de son amie._

_"Tu sais, nous sommes partis pas beaucoup plus tard que toi…" expliqua Alice, jouant avec un bout de pain. "Ca commençait vraiment à tourner à l'hystérie…. Ca devenait invivable." Et si c'était Alice qui le disait, ce n'était pas rien._

_"Mais pourquoi avoir attendu autant de temps?" interrogea Bella après quelques minutes de calme. "Enfin, je sais bien ce que tu as répondu à Carlisle quand il te l'a demandé, mais bon…"_

_"Tu as vu la réaction de Maman?" s'exclama Alice, comme si cela justifiait tout. "Je suppose que je voulais éviter ça, et que j'espérais que ça calmerait un peu le jeu d'avoir attendu…" Elle réfléchit quelques instants, avant de reprendre. "Je suppose que je retardais l'inévitable." conclut-elle d'un sourire._

_"Je peux comprendre…" compatit la jeune fille, n'osant même pas imaginer le jour où elle devrait annoncer de telles nouvelles à ses parents. _

_ Heureusement que ce n'était pas demain la veille._


	7. Chapter VI

**Hey!**

**Oui, je suis enfin de retour! Désolée pour cette absence particulièrement prolongée, mais, pour être originale, les études m'ont monopolisée d'une manière qui ne devrait guère être considérée comme légale. Hélas, c'est indépendant de ma volonté, et je n'ai pu me remettre que dernièrement à vraiment écrire. A continuer mes deux fictions du moment, avec pleins d'idées de nouvelles fictions. Mais je vais attendre avant d'y consacrer plus de temps, histoire d'avancer celles déjà en ligne.**

**Je vous avouerais aussi que j'ai eu des difficultés avec ce chapitre, concernant le point de vue du jeune homme. J'ai du m'y reprendre à maintes et maintes reprises, et je suis certaines que ça aurait pu être bien meilleur encore, si tant est que j'en eus la patience et le courage. Cela a donc assurément ajouté au délai. La encore, je m'en excuse. Mais vous méritez le meilleur, après tout, non?**

**Je vous épargnerais mon laïus sur les reviews... Même si on ne le dit jamais assez.**

**La chanson pour ce chapitre? 'Sous la pluie de Novembre', de David Hallyday.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

C'était le seul et l'unique moment de solitude qui lui était officiellement reconnu. Qu'on ne pouvait lui renier. Qu'il n'avait pas à justifier, ou même à cacher. Il ne viendrait par ailleurs à personne l'idée de lui en priver. Ce n'était pas un choix. C'était une évidence. C'était son moment.

Chacun a sa façon de faire face. Pour lui, la solitude était devenue la seule solution. Sans doute déjà prédisposé à ce genre de réaction, il n'avait eu aucun mal à s'y habituer. Bien sûr, ce serait mentir que d'affirmer qu'il n'aspirait pas à un peu de soutien, à de la chaleur humaine. Mais la seule épaule sur laquelle il souhaitait ou aurait pu accepter de se reposer n'était plus là désormais pour lui. Alors il ignorait la douleur, et continuait, seul, son chemin.

Il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que sa famille était là derrière lui à chaque instant, et qu'il pouvait à tout moment compter sur ses parents, ou ses frère et soeur. Mais ce n'était pas sur eux qu'il désirait compter, ce n'était pas dans leurs bras qu'il désirait se réfugier, ce n'était pas leur amour qu'il désirait pour sécher ses larmes. Faire le capricieux n'était certainement pas dans ses habitudes, mais s'il y avait bien un comportement qu'on lui excusait, c'était bien celui là.

Alors il errait, seul, dans les allées que seul le silence habité, en cette triste journée pluvieuse. Pour changer. Il écoutait le bruit de ses pas, seul son qui se détachait des murmures discrets de la végétation, et rejoignait, inexorablement le même endroit. Il ne regardait plus les autres sépultures - il n'en avait plus le coeur. La pierre était froide, la pierre était silencieuse, la pierre était triste. Il se sentait bien assez mal de lui même pour exacerber davantage encore ses états d'âme. Non. Il déambulait dans le cimetière les yeux par terre, ou au ciel. Et parfois, quand son regard survolait les pierres tombales, sans jamais descendre plus bas, il se posait sur les formes parfois lointaines d'autres visiteurs. Il ne s'attardait jamais bien longtemps, par respect, et par pudeur. Il se contentait de les apercevoir, prenant conscience et acceptant leur présence, puis se détachait d'eux, comme une ombre, un souvenir. Ce que chacun serait, un jour ou l'autre.

Mais la jeune fille qu'il apercevait à ce moment là n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ça. Pas encore. Il le lui souhaitait, en tout cas. Il observa brièvement l'adolescente qui se tenait à une distance raisonnable, à en juger sa manière de se positionner, d'une des innombrables tombes. La tête baissée, ses cheveux roux savamment attachés dans son cou, ses épaules se secouaient, silencieusement, d'un sanglot qu'elle semblait retenir, en vain. Ses traits juvéniles lui donnaient seize ans. Dix-sept, tout au plus. Pas encore une adulte. Elle triturait ses mains, se balançant légèrement sur ses pieds, chaussés de hauts talons, qui ne paraissaient pas vraiment approprié pour ce terrain herbeux humide. Le reste de sa tenue, un brin d'élégance avec un brin de folie, ainsi que son excuse de sac à main, venait à confirmer que la jeune fille n'avait à priori pas prévu de passer par ici en s'habillant le matin même. C'était une visite spontanée, comme un besoin urgent qui aurait soudainement noué ses tripes, comme l'indiquait par ailleurs l'absence de fleurs, qu'elle aurait sans aucun doute amené avec elle si elle avait programmé tout ça. Se penchant maladroitement, ses talons s'enfonçant dans la terre meuble, elle caressait délicatement le bouquet qui fanait, et déposa un timide baiser du bout de ses doigts. Même avec la distance, il put voir la fragilité qui transpirait alors de la jeune fille, perdue dans un monde qu'elle ne semblait pas comprendre. Comme s'il lui manquait un repère. Un proche.

Et tandis qu'elle embrassait l'anneau qui devait visiblement entourer son annulaire, il sentit son coeur se serrer pour l'inconnu. Perdre une mère devait bien être la chose la plus difficile à vivre pour une jeune fille. Il n'y avait qu'une mère pour laisser en souvenir une bague. Et même si elle tentait de le nier, ou de l'étouffer, une mère représentait un repère, voire le repère principal, une épaule, un soutien, un garde-fou, un modèle, un ennemi. Ca faisait beaucoup à perdre en une seule fois. Alors oui, l'espace d'une seconde, sa douleur lui parut presque insignifiante en comparaison avec ce que devait vivre et ressentir l'inconnue, qui quittait maintenant le cimetière, les épaules toujours aussi basses. Rien qu'une seconde. Car sa propre douleur est toujours plus blessante, plus insupportable, plus atroce que toutes les autres douleurs. La douleur avait toujours été, et resterait, une notion particulièrement subjective, après tout.

Il n'avait peut être pas perdu une mère, mais la perte en avait été tout aussi destructrice. Il détourna donc rapidement son attention de cette inconnue qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais, et laissa ses pas le diriger là où il était attendu. Façon de parler. Ca faisait bien longtemps désormais que plus personne ne l'attendait.

Lui même n'attendait plus. Il l'avait déjà bien trop souvent fait.

...

_Il se réajusta contre le mur, soupirant une fois de plus._

_"T'en as encore pour longtemps?" finit-il par râler, ayant renoncé à regarder sa montre._

_"J'arrive, j'arrive…." répondit la voix étouffée par la porte, tandis que du mouvement se faisait entendre dans l'autre pièce. "Pas besoin de s'énerver…" conclut cette même voix une fois la porte ouverte, au plus grand soulagement du jeune homme._

_"Ca fait bien un quart d'heure que je t'attends, en plus de ta demi-heure de retard, Alice… Alors oui, ça a le don de m'énerver." Justifia Edward, passant sa main dans les cheveux avant de descendre les escaliers sans un regard pour sa soeur._

_"Dit celui qui a passé près d'une heure à se préparer!" répliqua la jeune fille, sur ses pas._

_"Respectant ainsi le délai que j'avais prévu à l'avance!" précisa-t-il, retenant un sourire de fierté, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas forcément de quoi être fier. Pas quand on passait près d'une heure à se préparer, pour un jeune homme comme lui, comme l'avait justement fait remarquer Alice._

_Tous deux se retrouvèrent dans la voiture du jeune homme, en silence, avant que le ronronnement du moteur ne l'interrompe._

_"Heureusement que je nous avais laissé une marge d'une demi-heure…" chantonna Alice, gesticulant sur son siège, la ceinture n'y faisant rien._

_Inspirant profondément, Edward tenta de se convaincre que rien ne valait qu'il s'énerve, crispant ses mains sur le volant pour faire bonne mesure. Evidemment, cela n'échappa pas à l'oeil attentif de sa soeur, qui ne put se retenir se justifier._

_"Je savais que de toute façon, nous serions en retard!" se défendit-elle, l'évidence teintant sa voix._

_"Que TU serais en retard, Alice, toi." souffla le jeune homme, se concentrant sur sa conduite pour se retenir de s'en prendre à sa soeur. "Et ça nous fait toujours un quart d'heure de retard…" constata-t-il, autorisant une pointe d'amertume à percer._

_"Je n'y peux rien si je n'avais pas prévu ce problème de coiffure…" marmonna la jeune fille, sa main s'attachant à jouer avec ses cheveux._

_"Tu as toujours des soucis avec tes cheveux, Alice…." se moqua Edward, bien qu'il n'en pense pas moins._

_Cette remarque ne plut visiblement pas à la jeune fille puisque le reste de trajet se fit dans un silence qu'il aurait pu qualifier de boudeur. Non pas que cela ne l'intéresse. Il était plus que content de pouvoir profiter du distant ronronnement de sa voiture._

_Le contact coupé, tous deux se retrouvèrent près de la porte vitrée du restaurant. Sans un mot, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'endroit, immédiatement attaqué par le bruit sourd des discussions. Mais surtout par la voix assourdissante d'Emmett._

_"On commençait à se demander si tu ne t'étais pas noyé dans ton pot de gel, Edward!" l'accueillit-il tandis que les deux jeunes frère et soeur rejoignaient la table familiale._

_"Demande plutôt à Alice…." grogna le jeune homme, s'asseyant aux côtés de sa mère qui le saluait d'un sourire._

_"Pourquoi, c'est elle qui t'a aidé à en sortir?"plaisanta Emmett sous le regard blasé de Rosalie, sa petite amie._

_"En tout cas, c'est gentil de nous accorder le plaisir de ta présence, Alice…" commenta Carlisle, sans doute pour détourner l'attention d'Edward, à son plus grand soulagement._

_"Serait-ce de l'ironie que j'entends dans ta voix?" interrogea, offusquée, la jeune fille, avant de reprendre. "Injustifiée, je dois le dire, puisqu'on se voit souvent, après tout…" Mais devant le sourcil haussé de sa mère, et le raclement de gorge de son père, elle ne put que revoir sa position. "Bon, d'accord, ces derniers temps, j'étais plutôt occupée… On a du aller voir les parents de Jasper, puis ses grands parents, puis j'avais des examens…." Elle continua ainsi à se justifier, mais Edward décida de se concentrer sur autre chose. Comme la carte des menus._

_La nouvelle des fiançailles avait été, il est vrai, l'occasion pour Alice et sa famille de rencontrer celle de Jasper. La nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour de toutes les connaissances de la famille, proches ou moins proches. De quoi rassasier le grand besoin d'Alice de socialisation._

_"D'ailleurs, Jasper n'est pas là avec toi aujourd'hui?" questionna Esme, bien qu'elle en sache la réponse._

_"Non, son père organisait un week end entre hommes…" expliqua la fiancée, une certaine perplexité dans la voix. "Sans doute pour rattraper le temps perdu…"_

_"Ce n'est pas plus mal, que vous passiez un peu de temps chacun que votre côté, à vivre votre vie…" comment sa mère, remarque à laquelle Edward ne put que grimacer. Il ne savait que trop la réaction à venir de sa soeur._

_"Mais si on s'est fiancé, c'est bien pour passer notre vie ensemble, à partager les plus insignifiants et les plus ordinaires instants de joie de vie de couple et de routine quotidienne!" s'exclama la jeune fille, d'abord avec indignation, avant que sa voix ne trahisse petit à petit sa joie._

_"Et c'est une très bonne façon d'aborder la chose. Mais je persiste à dire qu'il est plus sain pour un couple d'avoir une part d'individualité… Pour qu'il puisse durer."_

_"Oui, et c'est donc pour ça que l'on fête aujourd'hui vos vingt-cinq ans de mariage…" nota Emmett, sous le regard voulu noir, sans grand succès, d'Esme._

_"Justement, votre père et moi n'avons pas les mêmes activités, ne fréquentons pas les mêmes personnes…" justifia-t-elle._

_Le regard tendre de Carlisle envers sa chère et douce permit d'atténuer la taquinerie de son sourire en coin, se remémorant sans doute nombre d'anecdotes qui ne seraient jamais contées. Non pas qu'Edward ne souhaite les entendre. Certaines histoires n'existaient que pour être tues, considérait-il. Et il ne comptait pas se battre contre ce genre de conviction._

_"En parlant de fréquentations communes…" commença Emmett, un sourire s'amorçant alors. " Que devient Bambi? Quoi?" s'indigna-t-il à son tour devant l'indignation de sa soeur. "C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu! Presque une semaine!"_

_"Tu sais très bien quoi, Emmett…Pour ne pas relancer une nouvelle fois le débat des surnoms, tu es bien le dernier à pouvoir ou vouloir te plaindre de sa présence." l'accusa Alice. " Et puis, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander…"_

_Edward n'aimait pas le ton de la voix de sa soeur, et même s'il savait où tout cela allait mener, il ne put rien faire pour empêcher l'inévitable._

_"Remarque, je plains Edward… Selon les standards énoncés par maman, ils partent avec un handicap avant même le début de leur relation!"_

_Le jeune homme ne put que grogner, se prenant mentalement la tête entre les mains, accueillant avec gratitude la main apaisante de sa mère doucement posée sur son épaule. Car ce n'était pas la première fois que ce sujet déchaînait les foules. Chacun y allait de son pronostic, et les allusions, plus ou moins légères, ne manquaient jamais de fuser. Et comme chaque fois, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que subir en silence. Car il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Nier? Il en avait déjà usé et abusé… Etonnamment, personne ne voulait le croire quand il expliquait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus entre Bella et lui même qu'une amitié franche et sincère, voire fraternelle. Esme, Alice et Rosalie ne cessaient de lui répondre qu'il ne savait seulement pas encore reconnaître ses propres sentiments mais que cela finirait par s'arranger un jour ou l'autre. Quant à Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper, aucun ne se risquait à exprimer son avis, de peur de la réaction des filles comme d'Edward. Alors ils se contentaient de sourire. Et de relancer régulièrement le sujet._

_Alors à part nier et ignorer, options qu'il persistait à cependant à employer malgré leur inefficacité, il n'avait guère autre chose à faire. Ou presque._

_Il pourrait leur donner raison. Affirmer, ou plutôt confirmer, ce qu'ils pensait savoir. Admettre qu'effectivement, avec Bella, c'était du sérieux, et que leur relation en était à ses beaux débuts glorieux. Ce que cela pourrait être facile. Simple, doux, agréable. Mais tellement faux._

_Car rien n'était plus loin de la vérité que de se prétendre être le petit-ami de Bella. Peut être était-ce un peu exagéré, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment se qualifier ainsi. Pas officiellement. Ni officieusement, d'ailleurs. Car quand il y réfléchissait, ce qui arrivait bien plus souvent que sa famille pouvait imaginer, bien trop souvent à son goût, donc, il n'arrivait jamais à une conclusion nette et précise, si ce n'était qu'il ne savait pas trop où il en était. Où ils en étaient. Une des raisons pour lesquelles le jeune homme n'aimait pas penser à ça. La seule raison, en fait._

_Car tout compte fait, Edward aimait penser à Bella. Et dans ces moments là, il appréciait l'intimité de son esprit. Il n'osait envisager la réaction d'Emmett, et ses conséquences, si celui venait à apprendre la naïveté ou, bien au contraire, la perversité de son imagination. Bon, là encore exagérait-il surement, sans aucun doute, même, mais il était vrai qu'il n'était pas prêt à partager le fil de ses pensées avec quiconque, et certainement pas sa propre mère, ou Bella. Ni Emmett, s'il souhaitait survivre à ça._

_C'est pour cela qu'il se contentait de se laisser porter par les divagations de son esprit quand il était seul, tranquille, Et si possible, à proximité d'un salle de bain. Ou d'un endroit où il pouvait faire un brin de toilette pour se rendre de nouveau respectable. Bien qu'il doive admettre que dans ces moments là, il ne jugeait pas avoir droit à beaucoup de respect. Enfin, il supposait que c'était ce que la morale voudrait. Car dans ces moments là, il devait admettre qu'il n'était plus vraiment capable de juger de quoique ce soit._

_Ce matin n'était donc en aucun point différent d'un autre matin comme il avait pu en connaître ces dernières semaines. Le rideau entrouvert laissait filtrer la lumière aveuglante d'une matinée ensoleillée, mais il n'en avait que faire. La seule chose qu'il voyait, imprimée sur la rétine de ses yeux clos, c'était l'image que son subconscient avait décidé de conjurer la nuit dernière, et dont il n'arrivait plus maintenant à se débarrasser. Non pas qu'il essayait._

_Des cheveux bruns qui flottaient sur une robe de bain blanche en satin, suivant le moindre pas de la jeune femme qui marchait devant lui. Des pas, silencieux, qui les menaient tous deux dans une large salle, vide, si ce n'était pour le miroir qui se tenait, droit, au centre de la pièce. Un sol blanc, des murs qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer, mais qu'il supposait blancs, comme tout le reste de l'endroit. Si ce n'était pour les cheveux bruns._

_La robe se retrouvait rapidement à terre, aux pieds de la jeune femme, qui s'était maintenant arrêtée face au miroir, son regard fixé sur lui, ou plutôt son reflet. Et lui observait le corps qu'elle lui offrait sans aucune hésitation. Son propre corps se collait maintenant au sien, s'imprégnant de sa chaleur et de sa douceur, lui permettant de se rendre compte de sa propre nudité. Ce qui était loin de déplaire à la jeune femme qui laissait sa tête reposer contre son torse, la caresse de sa chevelure sur sa peau lui arrachant un frisson._

_Et tandis que leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus, amplifiant davantage encore la tension qui semblait régner autour d'eux, ses mains se posaient sur le satin pâle que représentait la peau de la jeune femme, explorant les moindres parcelles de son corps, la serrant davantage contre lui, dans l'espoir de soulager sa douloureuse érection._

_Et pendant qu'il revoyait encore et encore dans son esprit ses doigts frôler la poitrine de la jeune femme, survoler son ventre pour se poser à l'apex de ses cuisses, sa main se posait physiquement, réellement, sur son membre engorgé, et la chaleur qu'il avait pu ressentir n'était désormais plus une impression. Quand dans son rêve, la main de la jeune femme l'avait caressé puis torturé de la plus douce des manières, c'était sa propre main qui s'acharnait presque violemment sur son érection. Quand il s'imaginait s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de sa partenaire, prodiguant de violents coups de hanches, ses propres hanches se décollaient du lit, à la recherche de la moindre once de soulagement que sa main pouvait procurer. Quand il se noyait dans les cris, les râles et les gémissements de la jeune femme, c'étaient ses propres râles qu'il pouvait entendre. Et quand enfin, il atteignait son orgasme et s'autorisait un soulagement tant attendu, son corps se figeant brusquement, autant en rêve que dans la réalité, c'était le nom de la jeune femme qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, comme un appel, une prière, une éloge._

_Bella._

_A peine le murmure se perdait dans le bruit de sa respiration saccadée, le remord venait chasser la béatitude, et le dégout venait effacer le contentement. Le grognement qu'il poussait alors n'était plus que l'expression de sa frustration, et son subconscient le bombardait alors d'images de Bella, l'innocente, la fragile, et non plus de celle de ses fantasmes. Celle qui était bien trop pure, bien trop jeune, bien trop discrète pour être ainsi le sujet de telles perversions._

_Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa matinée commençait ainsi, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière, devait-il admettre. Mais ce matin là, ce fut la première fois, et espérait-il la dernière fois, qu'il se força à réfléchir un peu plus intensément au sens de tout ça. Il se refusa le droit de se nettoyer, comme pour garder la trace de son erreur, pour ne pas pouvoir s'éloigner de la question qu'il avait appris à éviter._

_Il se demandait quelle était sa position vis à vis de Bella. Outre ses débordements nocturnes, ironisa-t-il, il avait à de nombreuses occasions eu ses impulsions, ses envies, ses besoins d'être plus proche d'elle. Une mèche de cheveux, un livre, un collier… Tout était prétexte à un contact. Une phrase, un geste, un regard… Tout était excuse à se rapprocher d'elle. Parfois subtilement, parfois moins. Et dans ces moments là, c'était aussi le moyen d'envoyer un message à la jeune fille, de tâter le terrain. Car il nageait en eaux troubles. Contrairement à de nombreuses filles qu'il avait pu connaître, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, encore moins à prédire, le comportement de Bella. Alors une blague, une remarque, un signe, toutes ses actions étaient objet à analyse, tentant de décrypter les réactions de son amie. Un rougissement, un détournement des yeux, un sourire… Tout était bon à prendre dans sa quête d'une réponse. Et pour le moment, il n'en avait lu que du positif._

_Le problème était cependant que si rien ne semblait dérangé la jeune fille dans le comportement d'Edward, il ne parvenait pas à y voir davantage. Aucun signe ne lui affirmait avec certitude qu'elle pouvait en vouloir davantage. A chaque taquinerie, il se demandait s'il n'était pas aller trop loin, si ça n'avait pas été la goutte de trop. Et tandis qu'il repoussait sans cesse les limites, il craignait de plus en plus de s'en rapprocher inexorablement. Car quand il assimilait une rougeur de la part de la jeune fille comme un signe positif d'appréciation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger, et il venait à se dire que c'était peut être plus de gêne que de contentement. Après tout, la jeune fille était bien trop polie et introvertie pour oser le reprendre, devait-il s'admettre, et même s'il savait qu'en sa présence, elle arrivait facilement à parler et à rigoler, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle oserait remettre le jeune homme à sa place._

_Les minutes défilèrent, et le doute s'installa en lui. Quand il s'autorisa enfin à rejoindre la salle de bain, il était quasiment persuadé que sa cause était perdue, et qu'il fallait qu'il arrête ainsi de persécuter la jeune fille. Il préférait encore se retirer maintenant, et que Bella garde une image positive de lui comme ami, que de persister encore et encore, au risque qu'elle ne le considère comme un harceleur indésirable._

_Heureusement pour lui, sa journée à l'hôpital lui occupa l'esprit, les cas s'enchainant, les interventions aussi. Quand ses pensées le ramenaient à Bella, il se forçait à aussitôt tout rapprocher du milieu médical. Ainsi, si les cheveux d'une patiente lui rappelaient la douceur de ceux de Bella, il s'expliquerait, dans les moindres détails, la nature même du cheveu, que c'était la mélanine qui lui donnait sa coloration, et que s'il était en mauvais état, cela pouvait être du à différentes causes, qu'il prenait alors soin de citer, ainsi que leur remède. Il ne s'interdisait ainsi pas de penser à Bella. Il se réfrénait juste dans sa façon de penser à elle. Une sorte d'auto-censure, en somme. Que du politiquement correct. Peut être qu'avec le temps, il viendrait à ne plus vraiment penser à la jeune fille, si toute pensée ne lui apportait plus rien de stimulant, autour pour le corps que pour l'esprit._

_Mais paradoxalement, tandis qu'il fermait petit à petit son esprit à la jeune fille, il se fermait aussi au reste du monde. S'il était toujours capable d'interagir de façon normale avec les gens qui l'entouraient, il était cependant bien moins sincère, et bien plus distant. Cela ne se remarquait sans doute pas, du moins, pas pour le commun des mortels qui pouvaient le côtoyer. Mais sa famille le sentait, ses amis proches aussi, et si personne ne disait rien, le jeune homme ayant toujours été d'une nature solitaire, chacun observait, surveillait, comme s'ils redoutaient quelque chose qui serait de l'ordre de la rechute, en jargon médical. Car après tout, aux yeux de ses proches, les derniers mois qui s'étaient écoulés avaient eux même été de l'ordre d'une rémission. Mais ça, Edward ne le savait pas._

_Quand sa technique de désensibilisation à l'idée de Bella fonctionnait, le jeune homme avait par contre encore du mal quand il se retrouvait en présence de la jeune fille. Ce qui aurait pu être considérait comme insignifiant dans un cadre normal, où sa vie se résumait à l'hôpital, et elle à l'université et au campus, cela se compliquait notablement quand Alice décidait d'y mettre son grain de sable._

_Il avait donc, au fil des occasions, développé différentes méthodes, allant de la fuite à la distraction, en passant par l'évitement, et l'indifférence. Il s'agissait toujours, au final, de ne pas rester seul dans la même pièce qu'elle plus que nécessaire. Sa présence étant devenue plus qu'indésirable maintenant qu'il s'était convaincu qu'il fallait s'éloigner d'elle. Mais à quel prix._

_Ce samedi là était un samedi comme les autres, pluvieux, calme, quoique bruyant à cause de l'hyperactivité passagère, mais non moins habituelle d'Emmett. Carlisle passait son après midi à lire dans un canapé du salon, Esme était derrière les fourneaux à concocter un énième dessert, Emmett se battait avec Jasper, ou du moins, Emmett se battait, et Jasper laissait faire, et Alice gambadait dans toute la maison. Avec Bella._

_Une fois de plus, sa soeur avait invité l'objet du débat et du délit, l'objet de tous les cauchemars et de tous les fantasmes. Bella. Un nom si court pour tant de notions. Une fois de plus, donc, qu'elle envahissait sans le savoir cet espace qu'il voulait protégé, ce sanctuaire que représentait maintenant sa maison. Et une fois de plus, donc, qu'il se retrouvait derrière son piano. Le sanctuaire ultime. Esme et Carlisle avaient par ailleurs noté ce soudain regain d'intérêt pour l'instrument, et ne savaient pas trop si cela était positif ou non. Alors ils se taisaient, et se contentaient d'observer. Ils observèrent donc une fois de plus le jeune homme s'enfermer dans la pièce, sa soeur sautillant bruyamment quand elle dépassait la porte pour rejoindre sa propre chambre, comme pour le narguer, sa jeune amie hésitant quelques instants avant de la suivre._

_Jusqu'à présent, Alice avait toujours compris le message que le jeune homme envoyait quand il se mettait à faire ses gammes avant de se lancer dans ses innombrables partitions. Comme si un néon rouge indiquait en majuscule 'NE PAS DERANGER - A VOS RISQUES ET PERILS' clignotait alors sur la porte, avertissant tout visiteur de ce qui l'attendait en cas de curiosité un peu trop mal placée. Ce qui était après tout le domaine de prédilection d'Alice. C'était donc la seule exception. Le 'No-Alice Land' de la maison. Il passait donc toutes ses après-midis ici quand la jeune fille se retrouvait sous le même toit que lui. Quand on en venait à demander avec qui était Alice, on pouvait ainsi savoir où se trouvait Edward. Et inversement proportionnel, de par sa localisation on pouvait connaître l'identité de la compagnie de sa soeur. Ca en aurait été drôle si ça n'en devenait pas légèrement obsessionnel et maladif._

_Le programme d'Edward était déjà donc tout tracé pour la journée. Depuis l'instant où il avait entendu le moteur de la camionnette rouge approcher, tout avait été décidé. Il avait immédiatement abandonné son jeu vidéo dans le salon familial, laissant l'écran en l'état pour monter deux marches à deux l'escalier, avec tout le calme qui lui était dans ces moments là permis, avant de claquer la porte derrière lui, avec le peu de délicatesse qui lui restait alors, et ouvrait la clapet qui protégeait son si précieux clavier. Il se lança alors dans un morceau de Chopin, puis de Mozart, puis dans une innombrable foule d'autres compositeurs, se perdant dans la musique, soulagé quelques instants de ces peines d'adolescent et de jeune adulte. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendait presque pas le rire des deux jeunes filles, tandis qu'elles discutaient dans la cuisine avec Esme, ou l'admiration de l'invitée tandis qu'elle commentait un exploit chirurgical de Carlisle. Il ne rata cependant pas le bruit presque assourdissant, du moins pour lui, des pas des deux jeunes amies alors qu'elles entamèrent l'ascension de l'escalier. Et il entendit, avec une attention plus qu'acerbée, des pas s'arrêter devant la porte, devant sa porte, d'autres ne tardant pas à reprendre leur chemin._

_Le silence qui s'installa alors fut pesant. Presque étouffant. Edward se demandait ce qu'Alice allait bien oser faire, ou pire, demander. Cette dernière situation signifiant alors qu'elle aurait oser interrompre sa solitude. Il soupira bruyamment, comme s'il souhaitait qu'on l'entende depuis le couloir, notamment à l'intention de son visiteur indésiré, avant de se relancer dans son jeu, comme pour faire comprendre, à cette même personne indésirable, que le jeune homme n'était pas prêt à lui prêter une quelconque attention._

_Cela n'empêcha cependant pas la porte de s'ouvrir quelques longues secondes plus tard, provoquant quelques notes plus insistantes que voulues de la part du jeune homme. Il garda son regard figé sur ses partitions, ignorant son visiteur, utilisant sa quasi rage pour y trouver la force nécessaire. Les minutes suivantes furent atrocement lentes. Le silence que seules ses notes brisaient semblait s'être rétabli, il arrivait petit à petit à se remettre entièrement dans ce jeu, notamment quand il entendit la porte se refermait, le confirmant dans sa théorie qu'ignorer ferait fuir l'indésirable. Ce fut donc le coeur plus léger qu'il put alors se relancer dans son activité, soulagé._

_Les morceaux s'enchaînèrent, et il n'aurait su dire combien de temps ce fut écoulé quand il s'interrompit quelques instants, réfléchissant à quelle pièce jouait pour ne pas contredire la mélancolie qui s'était installée dans les derniers morceaux. Son intention fut cependant complètement détruite quand il entendit un reniflement et un raclement de gorge._

_Il se retourna, sursautant d'une manière qu'il avait toujours considéré être de l'imaginaire du dessin animé, cherchant l'origine de ce bruit si inattendu et malvenu. Sa surprise ne fut qu'accentuée quand il reconnut le visage de Bella, blottie dans un canapé dans le coin opposé de la pièce, rapidement remplacée par de la joie, puis de la honte, de la gêne, de la colère, et une marée d'autres sentiments tous plus contradictoires les uns que les autres._

_"Bella!" Et ce qu'il voulait être un cri d'énervement sortit tel une plainte digne d'une agonie des plus longues et douloureuses. "Tu ne peux pas faire ainsi peur aux gens!" Essaya-t-il de se rattraper, se raclant à son tour la gorge pour tenter de regagner une voix assurée et masculine._

_Le visage de la jeune fille, qui était déjà plus rosé que d'accoutumée, vira au rouge, la jeune fille semblant disparaître un peu plus encore dans son fauteuil._

_"Je suis désolée"Finit-elle par murmurer, replaçant une mèche de ses longs cheveux qui obsédaient Edward derrière son oreille. "Je ne voulais pas te déranger…" Et elle finit sa courte tirade en plantant ses dents dans sa lèvre, au grand damne du jeune homme._

_"Tu as été très discrète, je te rassure…C'est bien ça le problème." répondit Edward après s'être longuement frotté le visage. "Où est passée Alice?"_

_"Elle a eu l'illumination quand Esme lui a parlé de je ne sais plus quel tissu… Elle a absolument voulu dessiner ce qui serait le bijou de sa collection dans l'instant" expliqua la jeune fille, se redressant légèrement. "J'ai préféré la laisser seule - j'ai bien trop peur que ce soit contagieux" sourit-elle doucement._

_Un sourire apparut contre le grès du jeune homme sur son visage, observant la jeune fille dans ses moindres détails, profitant de ce privilège qui lui était en quelques sortes accordé. Ils s'observèrent longtemps, les yeux dans les yeux, aucun des deux ne désirant rompre le contact._

_Qui fut néanmoins rompu quand la porte fut brusquement ouverte, Alice déboulant alors dans la pièce avec sa discrétion naturelle._

_"C'est donc là que tu te cachais, Bella! Il faut absolument que tu viennes voir…." s'écria la jeune fille une fois qu'elle repéra son amie._

_"Alice!" grogna Edward, toute sa frustration se concentrant alors dans sa voix._

_"Oups, désolée Edward, je ne voulais pas te déranger…" commença-t-elle à s'excuser, avant que son regard ne se porte de nouveau sur Bella, puis sur lui, et que sa voix ne s'éteigne._

_"Ce… Peu importe…" finit par abandonner le jeune homme._

_Comment expliquer qu'il était à la fois en colère contre sa soeur de l'interrompre dans ce moment de quasi intimité entre Bella et lui, et qu'il soit en même temps soulagé qu'elle vienne le sauver d'une tentation à la quelle il n'aurait pas pu résister longtemps. Qu'il était heureux que Bella soit venu le voir, peu importait dans quelles conditions, et qu'il lui en veuille qu'elle vienne ainsi davantage le narguer._

_Il préféra reporter son attention sur son piano, faisant ainsi comprendre aux deux jeunes filles qu'il était temps pour elles de continuer leur discussion ailleurs. La porte ne tarda pas à grincer, avant que la voix de Bella ne résonne de nouveau._

_"Tu joues merveilleusement bien…" complimenta-t-elle timidement, avant de refermer doucement la porte derrière elle._

_"Ne l'encourage pas, Bella. Edward le pianiste n'est qu'un type arrogant, asocial, et qui ne mérite guère l'attention de quoique ce soit…"Le jeune homme entendit Alice râler alors que toutes deux empruntaient de nouveau l'escalier._

_Edward ne put retenir un soupir. Alice avait peut être raison, mais si seulement elle savait pourquoi il se comportait ains, peut être changerait-elle d'avis. Mais si elle en connaissait la raison, elle n'en deviendrait que plus insupportable, pour bien d'autres raisons, et cela n'était pas envisageable. Alors il se contenta de claquer violemment le couvercle de son piano, ce qu'il regretta quelques secondes plus tard, craignant d'avoir abimé son précieux instrument et allier du moment._

_Une fois rassuré que ce ne fut pas le cas, il se leva de son banc, se dirigea, vers la porte, et après un instant d'hésitant, actionna la poignée, ce qui ce signifia par un grincement qui sembla résonnait à travers la maison entière. Son après-midi avait été complètement chamboulée, il n'avait donc plus rien à perdre. Il descendit marche à marche, avec la lenteur d'un condamné à mort entamant son dernier périple, et rejoignit la cuisine, où il ne fut guère surpris d'y retrouver sa mère. Celle-ci l'observa s'installer sans un mot, continuant sa routine. Pour peu qu'il y ait porté attention, il se serait rendu compte de son comportement envers lui semblable à celui que l'on a face à un animal farouche. Mais il préféra se concentrer sur la première chose qui lui passa sous la main, à savoir une pomme, dans laquelle il croqua sauvagement. L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappa pas._

_"Tu arrêtes de jouer pour aujourd'hui?" demanda timidement Esme au bout de quelques minutes de silence._

_"Je suppose que oui…" répondit le jeune homme sans lever les yeux, haussant les épaules pour souligner son incertitude._

_Une casserole fut posée avec plus de brutalité que nécessaire, et un soupir se fit entendre de la part d'Esme._

_"Ecoute, Edward…" commença-t-elle doucement, se retournant pour croiser son regard. "Si jamais tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un de quoique ce soit, tu n'hésite pas!" finit-elle par lâcher, espérant que cela ne renfermerait pas davantage encore son fils. "Tu sais que nous sommes là, ton père et moi, si jamais tu n'as pas envie de partager ça avec tes frère et soeur…."_

_Le visage du jeune homme s'adoucit sensiblement, mais il ne se détendit pas complètement._

_"Je sais…" fut sa seule réponse avant qu'il ne s'enfuie de la cuisine, la porte de sa chambre résonnant quelques instants plus tard derrière lui._

_Qu'attendait-elle exactement de lui? Qu'il lui dise ses plus sombres secrets? Qu'il lui raconte ses petites amourettes? Si Edward était plutôt proche de sa famille en général, à ce moment précis, ce n'était pas le cas, et s'il désirait garder une part de secret de sa vie, son problème du moment en faisait sans aucun doute partie._

_Il se jeta sur son lit, et peu lui importa alors que ce comportement fut particulièrement juvénile, et resta ainsi pendant un long moment. Quand il sentit que sa frustration s'évacuait peu à peu, il enclencha sa chaine hi-fi, et se laissa bercer par la musique qui en émergea peu après._

_Ce fut avec soulagement, bien que sur les nerfs, qu'Edward se leva le lendemain matin pour une nouvelle semaine d'internat. Non pas que cette semaine ne l'intéresse tant que ça. Le service d'oncologie n'était pas des plus agréables, et il allait regretté la simplicité d'Eleazar. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et pour se consoler, il tentait de se convaincre qu'il allait apprendre beaucoup de choses. Ca aurait au moins le mérite de garder son attention loin de ses préoccupations. Quand il retrouva ses compagnons d'études, un sourire illuminait son visage, ce qui provoqua quelques soupirs auprès de certaines camarades qu'il préféra éviter, par mesure de sécurité, et ce fut donc presque le coeur léger qu'il se dirigea vers l'aile de l'hôpital qui allait monopolisait ses journées._

_Les jours se suivirent, et s'ils ne se ressemblèrent pas, ils eurent tout de même une chose en commun. Les larmes. Que ce soit entre les annonces de cancer, ou les rémissions, ou les fins de vies, pas une journée ne s'écoulait sans qu'un de ses patients ne pleurent. Et où il se retenait donc de pleurer. Il n'était pas forcément très sensible, mais des émotions si puissantes, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, le touchaient au fond de lui même, et il se retrouvait donc régulièrement à se cacher dans des espaces clos et privés pour tenter de camoufler ses yeux rouges. Pas très viril, donc, et il n'était donc pas prêt à partager à cette vulnérabilité qu'il découvrait alors. Quand une opération où le sang et les organes jaillissaient de partout ne le touchaient absolument pas, une simple phrase pouvait le bouleverser. Il préférait garder ça secret, pour éviter tout dérapage de toute part._

_Le week end suivant fut dont le bienvenu, le jeune homme nécessitant une pause vis à vis de cette semaine particulièrement lourde, et il fut heureux, ce vendredi soir là, de pousser la porte de la maison familiale. Mais bien sur, comme dans tout bon drame qui se respecte, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Pour commencer, ni Carlisle ni Esme n'étaient là. Sortis pour la soirée, avait expliqué Emmett, une nouvelle fois affalé dans le canapé. Ce fut donc avec un soupir qu'Edward s'assit à son tour dans le canapé, après avoir été chercher une bière. Puis arriva Alice._

_"Bon, Edward, ça commence à bien faire!" s'écria la jeune fille en déboulant dans le salon, s'arrêtant devant son frère, sous le regard étonné du troisième._

_"Quoi encore?" soupira Edward, tentant désespérément de voir l'écran malgré l'obstruction que représentait sa soeur._

_"Il faut qu'on parle." continua, sur un même ton offensif, une Alice qui semblait de mauvais poil. "De Bella." précisa-t-elle._

_"Ah non!" réagit immédiatement le jeune homme, sans laisser à quiconque le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit. Ca ne s'annonçait pas bien, lui criait son subconscient. Pas bien du tout. "Je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur à parler de quoique ce soit, encore moins de ça ce soir, Alice!" répliqua-t-il sourdement avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson._

_"Je ne veux pas savoir, Edward, arrête d'éviter le sujet, il faudra bien que ça vienne sur le tapis un jour ou l'autre…" l'agressa-t-elle de nouveau, ne semblant pas prête à lâcher le morceau._

_"Bon sang, Alice, j'ai passé la semaine à voir des gens se voir annoncer leur mort imminente, ou même à les voir mourir sous mes yeux! Ne peux-tu donc pas attendre un jour ou deux avant de me noyer sous ce tissu de futilités?" finit-il par exploser, sentant son émotion remontée en lui. "Ne peux-tu pas avoir pitié de moi juste une soirée?"_

_"Non! Justement. Plus que tout le monde, tu sais la futilité de la vie, et tu sais qu'il vaut mieux vivre au jour le jour!" enchaîna Alice sur le même ton. "Ne remets pas à demain ce qui peut être fait aujourd'hui, tu ne sais jamais ce que demain réserve!"_

_L'offensive verbale se déroulait les yeux d'Emmett qui semblait incapable de réagir, comme sonné par un tel combat._

_"Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte, Edward! Cette situation ne fait de bien à personne! Ni à toi, ni à Esme, ni à moi, ni même à Bella!" Le jeune homme tressaillit quand il entendit le nom de la jeune fille, mais Alice ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. "Il est temps que tu te comportes comme un homme, et que tu agisses! Qu'attends-tu, le déluge?"_

_"Merde, Alice, occupe-toi de tes affaires pour une fois! Je ne parle pas à ton amie, et alors? Je ne lui dois rien! Et je ne te permets pas de me critiquer, c'est facile d'émettre des jugements quand on ne sait rien! Alors j'apprécierais que tu la fermes, pour une fois!" Edward se redressa du canapé, désirant plus que tout quittait cette salle pour rejoindre la solitude et le calme de sa chambre._

_"Mais tu ne nous partages plus rien, Edward! Comment veux-tu que l'on sache? Tu t'enfermes, et tu nous éloignes chaque jour davantage de toi! Et je te signale que Maman s'inquiète pour toi, comme Papa, Emmett, ou moi! Et Bella n'est pas non plus épargnée par tout ça! Comment crois-tu qu'elle réagisse à ton changement de comportement si brutal?"soupira Alice à la fin de sa tirade, se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil._

_Le jeune homme resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de soupirer à son tour._

_"Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, ni même le lieu, et cela ne te concerne absolument pas." conclut-il avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. "Je n'ai jamais joué au pigeon messager entre toi et Jasper quand vous avez eu des problèmes, alors j'apprécierais que tu en fasse de même…" proposa-t-il une dernière fois avant de rejoindre sa chambre sans un regard en arrière._

_Sa nuit fut courte. Parce qu'il ne trouva pas le sommeil, et parce qu'il se leva tôt. Alors que le soleil se levait à peine, il partit courir dans la forêt voisine, décidant qu'il n'y aurait rien de mieux, si ce n'était le piano, pour se changer les idées. Mais il n'était pas certain que sa famille apprécie qu'il se mette à jouer du Beethoven à 6h30 un samedi matin. Pendant près d'une heure, il parcourut les chemins particulièrement vides du parc, espérant que ses mauvaises ondes ne s'envolent avec sa sueur, sans succès hélas. Il fut cependant assez fatigué en rentrant pour que sa colère et sa frustration ne puissent vraiment s'exprimer. Poussant la porte de la cuisine, il se dirigea directement vers le réfrigérateur pour se servir de l'eau fraiche, et se retourna vers la table pour se retrouver face à Carlisle, assis, impassible._

_Celui-ci l'observa longuement, sans rien dire, tandis que le jeune homme ne s'installe à son tour sur une chaise, face à son père._

_"Alors?" Carlisle finit par engager la discussion, son regard toujours posé sur son fils._

_"Alors quoi? Je suppose que tu as déjà tout entendu de la bouche d'Alice…."répondit sèchement Edward, avant de proposer un regard repentant à son père._

_"Justement, c'est pourquoi j'aimerai entendre ta version…" incita de nouveau le médecin._

_"Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu veux que je te dise, Papa…" soupira le jeune homme, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, avant de lever son regard vers l'horloge._

_"Le reste de la famille ne sera pas levé avant une bonne heure, fils. Si tu commençais par le début?" suggéra Carlisle._

_Edward inspira profondément, avant de soupirer longuement, s'affalant contre le dossier de sa chaise._

_"J'ai passé ma première semaine en oncologie…" finit-il par proposer, ce qui lui valut un sourire compatissant de la part de son père. "Et Alice décide de m'agresser avec des trucs totalement superficiels en comparaison, qui ne représentent rien! J'ai vu des gens mourir, papa, et d'autres se voyant annoncer leur mort! Et elle me parle d'une pauvre gamine qui ne se sent pas bien de perdre un ami!" pleura presque Edward sur la fin, tant la frustration s'était accumulé._

_"Je comprends, Edward… Ce n'est jamais facile… " tenta de consoler Carlisle. "Mais pense-tu vraiment que ce soit ainsi qu'elle voit la situation? Et est-ce vraiment ainsi que tu le vois?"_

_Il n'y avait pas eu besoin de nommer la situation dite pour que cela soit compris._

_"Je ne sais pas…" réfléchit à voix haute le jeune homme. "Mais d'un coup, ça te change la façon de voire les choses, la vie…"_

_"Non, ça ne doit rien changer, justement…" enchaîna Carlisle. "Tu sais que la mort fait partie de la vie, et je ne vais pas te refaire toute la leçon, mais il ne faut justement pas que ça te fasse changer ta façon de penser. Tu es toi, Edward, peu importe ce qui se passe autour de toi. Rien n'a changé entre hier et aujourd'hui, ni depuis la semaine dernière. Les gens meurent toujours, ils vivent toujours, ils naissent toujours…." expliqua le médecin. "La vie suit son cours. A toi de vivre la tienne. Et ne laisse rien influencer ça, si ce n'est tes propres décisions."_

_Un silence s'établit pendant quelques minutes, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne désira interrompre, tant il fit du bien aux deux hommes._

_"Alors pourquoi devrais-je changer mes décisions concernant Bella?"finit par interroger Edward, perdu._

_"Et si tu commençais par m'expliquer toute cette histoire?" suggéra une nouvelle fois Carlisle, ce qui fit timidement sourire Edward._


	8. Chapter VII

**Hello!**

**Je suis désolée du délai que tout ça a pu prendre... Je pensais que les vacances me laisseraient du temps pour écrire, mais les vacances me prennent tout mon temps (ne croyez pas que je sois en train de me prélasser sur une plage de sable fin, loin de là...). Le pire, c'est qu'une fois que je m'y mets, on ne m'arrête plus... **

**Bref. Nouveau chapitre. **

**Chanson du chapitre : Flower's graves - Tom Waits**

**Au fait, je me suis créée un compte Twitter (bouuuh moi, je sais), pour vous tenir informé(e)s des avancées de mes textes... Pour ceux que ça intéresse, vous me trouverez sous le nom de RinouW .**

**Et une nouvelle fois, la review, c'est pas pour moi, c'est pour vous...**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre VII:**

La famille. Cette valeur que notre société aime à assaisonner à toutes les sauces. Ce mot magique que nos publicitaires aiment à exploiter pour nous faire consommer davantage, encore et encore. La famille. Cette notion à laquelle chaque individu est sensé aspirer. Cette image unificatrice sensée nous rassembler. Sans doute un pilier de notre société. Et une grosse blague.

Aux yeux de Bella, en tout cas.

Sa première impression quant à ce sujet plus qu'épineux est que ça restait de l'ordre de la tradition, ou du mythe, et que tout le monde y était trop attaché, de peur de ce qui pourrait se passer autrement, pour qu'on puisse s'en débarrasser. Ce besoin d'un cadre rigide, précis, attendu, et universel était bien trop ancré dans les moeurs de chacun qu'il était à peu près inenvisageable de faire sans. Et pourtant, on pouvait en noter chaque jour l'inefficacité.

Tous les anthropologues, sociologues et psychologues du monde auraient beau dire tout ce qu'ils savaient de leur science propre, rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. Pour elle, une chose était claire. On n'avait pas besoin d'une mère, d'un père, de grand-parents, de frères ou de soeurs pour connaître une croissance normale et harmonieuse. L'équilibre d'une personne ne se résumait pas à ça. Cela aurait peut être été exagéré d'affirmer que c'était un complot de la part des hommes pour avoir quelqu'un à la maison le soir pour préparer à manger, mais dans son esprit, cela revenait au même. Oui, dans des temps anciens, la notion de groupe était importante pour la survie de l'individu, mais qu'est-ce qui obligeait à cette vision si structurée et fermée du groupe?

Pour elle, ce fameux groupe dans le quel elle avait évolué n'avait jamais été la famille en tant que telle. Fille de parents divorcés, elle n'avait donc jamais connu ce cocon familial dont on rabâchait sans cesse les vertus. Un père aimant, certes, une mère - un semblant de mère, en tout cas- aimante, sans doute, mais pas l'un pour l'autre. Bien sur que ses parents s'étaient aimés, ils ne seraient jamais mariés et ne l'auraient jamais eu, elle, leur fille. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps que cet amour n'était plus, plus de la même force qu'il avait pu être, en tout cas, et elle n'avait jamais eu le bonheur de le connaître.

C'est pourquoi, dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, une relation, tout comme un sentiment, se retrouvait être une notion particulièrement éphémère. Un rien pouvait la modifier, la contrarier, l'anéantir. Il suffisait d'un quelque chose pour qu'elle passe d'un extrême à l'autre. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait, maintenant. Mais bien avant d'en avoir cette expérience, dans elle se serait peut être passée, se disait-elle certains jours, elle avait déjà eu cette certitude. Grâce à l'expérience de ces parents.

C'est pourquoi, tandis que son regard balayé le reste du cimetière, depuis le pied de cette tombe qu'elle foulait de nouveau, elle eut un semblant de sourire, ses yeux se posant sur une famille non loin de là. Cette famille modèle, dont tout le monde rêverait, avec le père, la mère, le fils, la fille, et sans doute le chien, mais qui n'était sans doute pas là puisque les animaux étaient interdis dans l'enceinte du cimetière.

L'homme, d'une quarantaine d'années bien entamée, ses cheveux passant du brun au poivre-sel, tenait contre lui, ses bras autour des épaules, la femme, sans aucun doute son épouse, lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille. Celle-ci, aux cheveux blonds dont les racines trahissaient leur vrai couleur, acquiesçait doucement, le regard sur la tombe. Une simple pierre, que Bella n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'observer puisqu'elle ne se trouvait pas sur son chemin. Une pierre tombale qui ne se distinguait pas des autres, donc, aux yeux du commun des mortels, du moins, puisqu'elle semblait avoir une signification particulière pour cette famille d'apparence unie.

A côté des deux adultes se tenaient, plus ou moins sagement, les deux enfants, les leurs, a priori. Une fille et un garçon, ce dernier semblant légèrement plus âgé que la fillette, à qui la jeune femme aurait donné 5 ou 6 ans tout au plus. Tous les deux bruns, ils se balançaient sur leurs pieds, d'avant en arrière, leur regard se perdant dans toutes les directions possibles, trahis par leur visage. Toutes les directions, sauf la tombe en question qu'ils venaient visiter. Ce qui laissait penser la jeune femme qu'ils n'avait pas vraiment de liens directs avec le défunt en question. Pas de liens, ou simplement pas de souvenirs. Pas d'émotions liées à cette personne défunte, en tout cas. Et si toute la famille était là pour se recueillir sur cet personne, c'est qu'il s'agissait cependant de quelqu'un de proche. De la famille, sans doute. Un grand-parent, ou un cousin. A en juger le comportement des deux adultes, il s'agissait probablement de la mère ou du père de la femme.

La quarantaine passée, le visage serein, bien que nostalgique, elle ne semblait pas désespérée, ou simplement triste. Cela devait donc faire un certain temps que son parent était mort. Elle revenait cependant sur sa tombe, montrant qu'elle ne l'oubliait pas. Mais ça devait faire bien longtemps qu'elle ne pleurait plus cette personne.

La jeune femme se souvint le temps où Renee l'avait emmené sur la tombe de sa propre mère, morte durant la petite enfance de Bella, incapable de s'en souvenir clairement, donc. Autant dire que le quart d'heure de recueillement qu'avait tenu à respecter Renee avait alors paru interminable à la jeune enfant qu'elle était. Bien sur, l'idée de la mort de quelqu'un lui avait paru triste. Mais elle ne représentait rien pour elle, cela n'avait aucune signification propre. Ni l'idée de la mort, ni même celle de sa grand mère. Alors elle aussi, en son temps, s'était tournée les pouces en regardant ses environs, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui retienne son attention.

Cela faisait d'ailleurs bien longtemps que Bella n'était pas retournée sur la tombe de sa grand-mère. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas sure que sa mère elle même ne le fasse encore. Peut être un jour prendrait-elle le temps de faire ce pèlerinage, puisqu'il s'agissait après tout de traverser le pays. Mais en ce jour précis, elle était là pour se recueillir sur une autre tombe, une qui la touchait davantage qu'une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Un deuil qu'elle n'avait toujours pas divin, et qu'elle n'imaginait pas finir un jour.

Comme on n'imagine pas que certaines choses prennent fin.

...

_Ainsi, l'horloge tiquait, indiquant le défilement des secondes, long, impassible, sans perdre un instant ce rythme si monotone et répétitif. Et la jeune fille se demandait si tout ça prendrait fin._

_Bien qu'une seule heure venait de passer, elle se demandait quand l'examen finirait par toucher à sa fin. A vrai dire, elle n'attendait qu'une chose, la voix de l'examinateur annonçant qu'il fallait rendre les copies._

_Cela faisait seulement cinq minutes qu'elle avait posé son stylo, cinq minutes qui s'étaient étalés, et ressemblaient désormais à des heures. Sans aucun papier à disposition pour s'évader vers d'autres mondes, la jeune fille n'avait à disposition que son esprit pour se distraire, et elle se retrouvait rapidement à tourner en rond. Elle en venait à regretter que l'humain ne sache qu'exploiter qu'une infime partie de son cerveau. Qui sait les contrées imaginaires qu'il serait capable d'atteindre s'il pouvait en exploiter ne serait-ce qu'un quart de plus._

_Mais l'humanité n'avait guère de regret concernant ces bien faibles dispositions, et elle se prélassait bêtement dans son ignorance. C'était du moins l'avis de la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle observait l'examinateur qui, les pieds sur la table, se contentait de tapoter sa montre à chaque seconde. De quoi rapidement prendre la tête, donc, quand on avait rien d'autre sur quoi se concentrer. Comme dans le cas de Bella._

_Bien sur, elle aurait pu choisir de se distraire en pensant à d'autres choses. Ces fameuses vacances qui approchaient, par exemple. Celles qu'Alice lui avait proposé de partager, en l'emmenant avec sa famille pour les deux semaines consécutives, dans une de leurs autres demeures. Coup de chance, ou complot, la jeune fille n'en savait rien, mais cela tombait bien, puisque c'était justement les vacances qu'avaient choisi Renee et Phil pour partir à l'étranger, loin, très loin. Et les semaines que Charlie avait sélectionné pour suivre une formation criminelle spécifique, dans une ville perdue au milieu d'un état dont la jeune fille ignorait jusqu'au nom. Cette proposition était donc très bien tombée._

_Mais au plus mauvais moment._

_Car ces relations avec Edward en étaient aux bas fonds des catacombes. Bien bas, donc. Et c'était pour cette raison précise que la jeune étudiante se refusait à se distraire en pensant à ce genre de sujet. Elle déviait toujours, inévitablement, inlassablement, vers ce genre de questions problématiques, obsédantes, et dont elle se serait bien passée._

_Où était donc passé le temps où Edward était cet ami avec qui elle pouvait se détendre, sans crainte de jugement ou d'autres pressions? Certes, en ces temps là, elle avait regretté qu'il n'y a pas une petite évolution, une évolution qui se faisait pressentir, mais que personne n'osait amorcer. Il ne s'agissait évidement pas de l'évolution plutôt radicale qu'avait alors pris cette amitié, vers une quasi ignorance. Quasi, car quand elle avait la chance, ou la malchance, de croiser le jeune homme, il semblait toujours frustré, ou en colère. Pas le genre de réaction, donc, qu'elle aimait provoquer. Au moins provoquait-elle quelque chose chez le médecin apprenti, se consolait-elle parfois._

_Alors elle se reconcentra sur les tapotements réguliers, monotones, et particulières aliénants de l'examinateur, se mettant au défi de compter aussi longtemps que possible, et voir quel nombre elle finirait par atteindre. Défi qu'elle abandonna bien vite quand elle perdit trois fois le fil de son décompte aux environs de 278. La seule conclusion positive qu'elle tira de cette expérience fut qu'un quart d'heure venait de s'écouler, sans s'en rendre compte - ou presque. C'était déjà ça à prendre._

_Petit à petit, les bruits des feuilles que l'on abusait et des stylos que l'on épuisait s'amenuisaient, laissant place à des soupirs, des raclements de gorge, ou pire, des raclements de chaises. Bella ne savait si elle devait regretter ou non son ancienne situation. La encore, la seule chose positive qu'elle pouvait en conclure était que le temps défilait, et que bientôt viendrait celui de rendre les copies, et donc de sortir._

_Qu'un dieu est écouté ses prières ou non, ce temps finit par arriver, et jamais elle ne fut plus soulagée d'entendre ce fameux "ON POSE LES STYLOS". Elle se retint de soupirer, et se précipita vers la sortie, déposant négligemment sa copie au passage, avant de profiter de la fraicheur de la journée qui était maintenant plus qu'entamée. Le soleil était au rendez-vous, mais les températures étaient encore un peu fraîches, et devaient normalement le rester pour les prochains jours, voire semaines. Peu importait. Ca sentait bon les vacances. Et l'herbe fraîchement tondue, aussi. Mais ça avait aussi cette connotation de vacances. Alors ça revenait au même._

_Ses pas furent légers tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, prenant le temps d'observer les bâtiments qui l'observaient avec un semblant de nostalgie. Elle aurait aimé dire qu'elle était toujours autant impressionnée par ce qui l'entourait, et dans le fond, elle devait l'être. Mais elle devait avouer qu'avec le temps, on finissait par s'habituer, pour ne pas dire se lasser, et on perdait la valeur de ce qui nous entourait. Matérielle ou non. Alors elle se força, en ce début de vacances, à essayer de retrouver ces sentiments d'émerveillements qui s'étaient petit à petit éteints, pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de ses vacances, en comparaison notamment sa future localisation et son ancien chez-soi._

_La porte de sa chambrette refermée derrière elle, elle s'empressa de ressortir sa valise de son placard, retirant quasiment la totalité de sa garde robe pour l'étaler sur son lit et avoir ainsi une meilleure vision. Il s'agissait de préparer ses affaires, et vite. On n'allait pas tarder à venir la chercher, et il ne s'agissait pas de faire attendre. Alors elle entassa à la va-vite les premières choses qui lui passèrent sous la main et qui lui parurent décente dans cette pauvre valise dont elle se demanda quelques instants si elle allait tenir le coup, tant la pile de vêtements déposés semblait menaçante. L'affaire fut cependant vite réglée, à coup de cliché cependant très efficace, à savoir la technique du 's'asseoir sur le bagage', d'autant plus efficace si la personne s'asseyant sur la valise pèse lourd, soit dit en passant, et ce fut presque avec soulagement qu'un coup d'oeil sur sa montre lui indiqua qu'elle était dans les temps. Presque, puisque des coups furent alors immédiatement frappés à sa porte._

_Elle ne fut pas étonnée d'ouvrir la porte et de découvrir le visage enthousiaste d'Alice. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'Edward ne venait plus la chercher. Elle n'essayait même plus de s'interroger sur ça. Trop compliqué. Trop douloureux. Elle se contenta de sourire à Alice, et d'aller récupérer son bagage, avant de suivre la jeune Cullen hors de sa chambre, et de la fermer à double tour. Commencer alors les vraies vacances._

_Pas celle où l'on glisse ses pieds dans le sable chaud, à l'ombre d'un cocotier, avec la mer comme bruit de fond. Non. Pour elle, les vacances commençaient par cette fameuse effervescence, avec notamment cette question fatidique, du 'Aurait-on oublier quelque chose'?'. Bien sur, pour la jeune fille, ce genre de vacances était automatiquement associé à la notion de famille. De famille à la Cullen, pour être précis._

_Car quand Alice gara sa voiture sur le parvis de la maison familiale, ce fut l'occasion pour Bella de redécouvrir cette ambiance si frénétique de début de vacances, où Esme courrait dans tous les sens pour vérifier les moindres détails, où Carlisle tentait de la rassurer dans la mesure du possible, ce qui se résumait à peu de choses puisqu'il était aussi chargé de remplir la voiture des différents bagages, et où Alice se contentait de sautiller joyeusement dans la perspective de ce qui les attendait. Jasper ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, l'embrassant tendrement, avant de rapidement saluer Bella, et d'aider Carlisle au chargement._

_Emmett n'était nul par en vue, non pas que cela ne dérange qui que ce soit. Bien au contraire. Emmett aidant au chargement était généralement plus source de chaos que d'ordre. Le jeune homme passait une première semaine de vacances avec la famille de sa petite-amie, relation qui bien que récente paraissait très sérieuse, avant de rejoindre le reste de la famille Cullen avec la petite amie en question. Ce serait l'occasion pour le clan Cullen de finalement découvrir cette jeune fille qui avait gagné le coeur du jeune homme, et de faire sa connaissance dans les règles de l'art._

_Quant à Edward… Bella ne savait pas où il était, et elle ne préféra pas en savoir plus. Elle savait de toute façon que ça se résumerait au mieux à un regard de haine et d'agonie. Elle ne savait même pas s'il partait en même temps qu'eux, ou s'il les rejoignait plus tard. Elle était juste certaine qu'il serait là, un jour ou l'autre. Alice l'avait bien fait comprendre, à plusieurs occasions. Bien qu'elle sache à quel point la jeune fille était désormais réticente à aborder tout sujet concernant le jeune homme._

_Ce fut bien entendu ce moment là que choisit le jeune médecin pour faire son apparition sur le péron de la maison, un rayon de soleil, digne des plus grandes comédies romantiques de l'histoire du cinéma, l'illuminant dans toute sa splendeur, ses cheveux prenant cette couleur particulière que seul lui pouvait porter sans que cela paraisse ridicule, soulignant davantage encore la pâleur de sa peau. Il resta quelques instants devant la porte, son regard vrillé sur le sien, avant de soudainement détourner les yeux pour rejoindre son père auprès de la voiture._

_"Edward, c'est maintenant que tu ramène ton sac?"le sermonna gentiment Esme, tandis que Carlisle se tenait, dépité, devant le coffre, passant sa main dans les cheveux dans l'espoir que ça l'aide à résoudre ce casse-tête, semblable à un Tetris, du remplissage de la voiture._

_Alice profita de cet instant pour détourner l'attention de la jeune fille._

_"Comme on ne tient pas à six dans la voiture, encore moins avec les bagages, Papa charge sa voiture, bien plus contenante, avec tous les sacs et autres nécessités, et il prendra Esme et Edward avec lui, pendant que Jasper nous emmènera toi et moi sur place avec sa propre voiture." indiqua d'une traite la jeune femme, gesticulant pour souligner les détails délicats du plan. "Ca nous offre une journée de voiture ensemble, c'est génial, non?" s'extasia Alice, la prenant alors soudainement dans ses bras dans une étreinte particulièrement serrée._

_Jasper ne put retenir un sourire indulgent à l'intention de Bella, qui se demandait alors pourquoi elle avait bien pu accepter son offre en premier lieu._

_Carlisle fut bientôt soulagé d'annoncer la fin officielle du chargement, qui fut alors suivi de l'installation des différents voyageurs, se répartissant comme prévu dans les deux voitures prévues à cet effet. Après un dernier récapitulatif du carnet de route, et des différents arrêts qui seraient fait, Jasper et Carlisle s'installèrent respectivement derrière leur volant, et les deux véhicules ne tardèrent pas à démarrer, Bella observant avec une sorte de nostalgie celui dans le quel était situé Edward prendre la tête du convoi. Non pas qu'elle aurait supporté la tension intrinsèque à leur présence associée. Mais tout de même…._

_Commença alors un long trajet, trajet qui leur fit quitter la verdure de l'état de Washington pour… A vrai dire, la jeune fille n'aurait pas su décrire ne serait-ce un détail du paysage qui défila alors sous ses yeux durant les quasi vingt heures de voiture qui s'ensuivirent. Car Alice parlait de journée, elle n'exagérait quasiment pas. Car avec un départ prévu au milieu de la nuit, et des poses régulières le long du trajet, tout avait été prévu pour arriver en début de soirée le lendemain. D'où une partie de la route faite dans une nuit noire que seuls les phares illuminaient, droit sur la route tout aussi droite que monotone. Et le reste passé endormie, la joue contre la vitre, dans une pose aussi peu charismatique que confortable. D'où un léger soulagement quant à être la seule passagère du couple qui semblait bien peu concentrée sur elle à l'instant précis, la main dans la main._

_La voiture s'arrêta de nouveau trois quart d'heure plus tard, en début d'après-midi, du moins, à ce qu'en déduit Bella. Elle finit par se garer aux côtés de l'autre véhicule Cullen, dont les passagers faisaient déjà une petite sortie, histoire de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Elle même ne tarda pas à suivre l'exemple d'Esme, qui semblait en pleine séance d'étirement, quelques mètres plus loin, auprès d'un des innombrables arbres qui peuplaient l'endroit. Elle s'assit donc quelques minutes plus tard auprès de la mère de famille, bien qu'elle ait déjà passé plus de quinze heures assises, mais pour sa défense, elle en profita pour s'allonger, et ainsi s'étirer le dos._

_"Ca fait du bien, n'est-ce pas?" interrogea doucement Esme, dirigeant son regard vers le reste de la famille._

_"Si vous parlez de s'éloigner quelques instants de ses compagnons de route, et surtout d'Alice, dans ce cas, je plaide coupable." avoua Bella, sentant ses joues rosir sous la brise._

_"Je parlais de s'étirer, et de respirer, mais je suppose que tu n'as pas tort non plus!" rigola la jeune mère. "Je suppose que tu n'as pas du t'ennuyer avec une telle compagnie…" suggéra-t-elle tout en concentrant son attention sur une Alice sautillant autour de Jasper, qui semblait particulièrement fatigué, malgré son léger sourire envers sa fiancée._

_"C'est à peine si j'arrivais à m'endormir…" confirma la jeune fille, avant de se tourner vers son interlocutrice. "Et c'est comment un trajet de voiture avec les patriarches de la famille?" demanda-t-elle à son tour, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres._

_"C'est ça, c'est ça, rigole donc maintenant, jeune fille, ça viendra bien plus vite que tu ne le pense!" répliqua, faussement indignée, Esme en pinçant doucement les joues de Bella. "Et c'est calme… Très calme. Heureusement que c'est justement ce que je recherche dans ce genre de situation." Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, observant son mari et son fils parlaient discrètement, presque furtivement, entre eux, au bord de la voiture, avant de reprendre. "On ne se rend jamais compte à quel point le silence est précieux… Tu finiras par le savourer toi aussi, un jour…" prédit-elle, de la tristesse à peine cachée dans la voix._

_Le silence, à peine troublé par les rires d'Alice et la voix de Jasper, ne fut interrompu une nouvelle fois que par la voix, cette fois ci plus réjouie, d'Esme._

_"Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, il n'y a pas plus silencieuse que toi… Tu es trop discrète pour ton propre bien, ma chérie."conclut-t-elle "Impose-toi, parles. Ne te tais jamais." l'implora-t-elle presque. "Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risque de rater dans ta vie si tu ne prends pas un peu plus confiance en toi."_

_"Vous en faites des mines sinistres!" finit par interrompre Jasper, tendant la main à Esme pour lui permettre de se relever._

_"Bella ne se remet pas du traitement qu'offre ta fiancée qui me sert de fille à son invitée…" plaisanta Esme. "Tu me paraît d'ailleurs particulièrement enjoué dans de telles conditions…"_

_"Je l'ai convaincu de faire la fin du trajet!" sourit Jasper en aidant à son tour Bella à se relever. "Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir un peu!"_

_"Non." interrompit immédiatement Bella, s'époussetant les quelques herbes et feuilles qu'elle avait pu accroché. "Tu seras gentil, mais tu ne dormiras pas tant qu'Alice sera au volant et que je serais à l'arrière de la voiture qu'elle conduira!"_

_Si sa réplique n'eut pas le mérite de le convaincre, elle fit au moins rire les deux interlocuteurs, qui rejoignirent tous deux leurs compagnons respectifs, la jeune fille restant quelques instants seule à l'arrière, à méditer les paroles de la mère. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle savait la part de vrai que comportait les mots d'Esme. Pas seulement pour ce qui était de sa situation actuelle. Oui, elle était plutôt discrète, timide, voire réservée. Là, la jeune mère ne lui apprenait rien. C'était plutôt quant à sa prédiction d'un futur possible qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle avait ce poids dans l'estomac qui lui disait qu'elle allait effectivement connaître le prix du silence, un jour, sans pour autant savoir quand, ou comment. Elle savait._

_Et elle n'aimait pas._

_Sa réflexion fut avortée quand on lui fit signe que l'épopée motorisée allait reprendre. Elle rejoignit donc Alice et Jasper, et s'installa donc rapidement dans la voiture, afin que celle-ci puisse redémarrer._

_La conduite fut alors un peu plus nerveuse, de par l'identité du conducteur, qui ne doutait semble-t-il guère de ses capacités derrière un volant, mais surtout à cause de la fatigue et l'exaspération du à la longueur du voyage. Alice avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, vingt heures de voiture finissait par lui mettre les nerfs en boules. Alors elle conduisait un peu plus vite, espérant ainsi réduire le temps restant, qui ne représentait déjà plus grand chose en comparaison avec ce qui avait déjà été franchi. Jasper tentait bien de la détendre un peu, par quelques chuchotements dont Bella préférait ignorer la nature, non pas qu'elle ait beaucoup le choix, et quelques tendres caresses, mais si cela faisait sourire la conductrice, ça ne la faisait guère ralentir._

_Un tel comportement eut au moins le mérite de faire arriver le petit groupe un peu plus tôt que prévu au départ, bien avant le reste de la famille, donc, Carlisle étant d'un naturel plus que tranquille en tant que conducteur. Jasper se chargea donc de sortir les quelques sacs qu'il avait réussi à caser dans le coffre, tandis qu'Alice se chargeait d'ouvrir la maison. Quant à Bella…_

_Elle tentait désespérément de fixer son regard sur quelque chose, essayant de canaliser son attention en un seul point, hélas sans succès. Il y avait tellement de choses à voir et découvrir autour d'elle qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et ne cessait donc de tourner sur elle même dans le but de profiter d'un maximum d'informations en un minimum de temps, comme si elle craignait que tout ne s'envole la minute d'après. Elle se rendait bien compte du sourire légèrement moqueur de Jasper tandis qu'il rejoignait Alice, ou des rires de cette dernière, mais elle était bien trop occupée à s'émerveiller pour s'en préoccuper. Une fois seule, toujours à côté de la voiture, elle se força à s'immobiliser._

_Son regard se porta directement sur la maison. Si celle de Seattle était déjà impressionnante, elle ne savait comment qualifier celle qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Grande. Très grande. Magnifique. Une sorte de petit cabanon au milieu de la forêt. En pas si petit que ça. Et pas tant cabanon que ça. Du bois. Sur deux étages, une façade de bois blanc, avec de grandes vitres au rez de chaussée, et un balcon qui s'accrochait sur deux façades consécutives, dont elle ne pouvait attendre de découvrir le panorama qu'il proposait. Un brin ancien, par son matériau, mais un dynamisme certain, par sa forme, plus que moderne. Une sorte de pavé, en bois et en verre. Tout ce qu'elle aimait, en somme._

_Un pas en arrière lui permit alors de savourer davantage encore la vue qui lui était offerte. La maison sur un fond de verdure, fournie par une forêt dont les arbres aux troncs dégarnis jusqu'à plusieurs mètres du sol laissaient respirer un sol brunâtre recouvert d'épines de pins séchées et de sable, avec une montagne en arrière plan, un arrière plan qui semblait plus proche que jamais. Un bruit d'eau vive animait le tout, sans qu'on puisse pour autant en déterminer l'origine, venant de partout à la fois, mais visible nul part. Un petit vent frais qui amenait cette note salée et cette odeur de vacances. Et la chaleur des rayons de soleil qui arrivait à passer la barrière verte au dessus de sa tête._

_"Bella, ramène toi immédiatement dans la maison, tu auras tout le temps cette semaine de te perdre dans la forêt et de tomber dans la rivière!" La voix, presque brutale, à ce moment là, d'Alice, tira la jeune fille de sa contemplation, qui se résigna à faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé, craignant les représailles. Et aussi l'arrivée de la deuxième voiture. Mais ça, elle ne l'avouerait certainement pas._

_Elle pénétra donc dans l'imposante maison, et s'arrêta alors presque immédiatement pour en découvrir l'intérieur. Une immense salle, dans la hauteur de plafond était digne de celle d'une cathédrale, ou presque, et dont seule une mezzanine, uniquement reliée au sol par un escalier des plus discrets, venait ramener à des proportions plus humaines, s'ouvrait par l'intermédiaire de grandes baies vitrées sur une autre partie de la forêt, traversée par un petit cours d'eau, qui s'enfonçait au loin au milieu de la masse de troncs._

_"Si tu veux dormir dans le salon, libre à toi, mais il y a une chambre avec un lit bien douillet qui t'attend là haut, si jamais ça t'intéresse…" la coupa une nouvelle fois Alice, d'un sourire malicieux, du haut de la mezzanine, que Bella s'empressa alors de rejoindre._

_Elle prit cependant le temps de s'arrêter quelques secondes contre la rambarde, admirant la vue qu'elle avait de la grande salle depuis l'étage. Quelques secondes de trop, qui furent celles qu'Edward utilisa pour pénétrer à son tour dans la maison. Le temps sembla alors se figer durant ces quelques instants, tandis que le regard du jeune homme croisait immédiatement celui de Bella, son visage indéchiffrable, une tension s'installant entre les deux, la jeune fille ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de ceux d'Edward. La voix d'Esme détourna cependant l'attention du jeune homme un moment plus tard, brisant ce que la jeune fille n'aurait su qualifier, lui permettant ainsi de se sauver, lâchement, elle devait le reconnaître._

_Elle retrouva sans grande difficulté son amie dans une des pièces, grande ouvertes devant elle, à savoir la première porte sur la droite, entourée de nombreux bagages, qu'elle tentait vainement d'organiser._

_"Alice, et si on demandait plutôt à Bella dans quelle chambre elle préfèrerait dormir?" suggéra subtilement Jasper, les mains sur les épaules de sa fiancée, tandis que Bella s'appuyait sur l'embrasure de la porte._

_"Mais elle ne peut pas savoir que la vue est plus belle dans celle du bout, la blanche, ou que la rouge est plus bruyante, due à la cuisine en dessous, un véritable enfer, ou que le soleil est plus violent le matin dans celle-ci, la beige…" s'exaspéra la jeune fille, s'agitant dans tous les sens, désespérée d'être incomprise._

_"Est-ce que vous avez déjà des chambres attribuées?" interrogea Bella "D'habitude, j'entends…" ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Jasper, puisqu'Alice quittait brusquement la chambre suite à la question plus que frustrante que son amie - à son goût, en tout cas._

_"Carlisle et Esme prennent le petit cabanon que tu peux voir sur la droite, pour nous permettre, nous, les jeunes, de nous amuser sans les déranger" indiqua le jeune homme avec un petit sourire, indiquant le fameux lieu du doigt, par la fenêtre, entouré d'arbres, et à ce moment précis noyé de soleil._

_"Emmett prend généralement cette chambre, les parents ayant à l'époque justifié ça par sa proximité avec l'escalier, s'il veut vite aller manger, et par le fait qu'il dérangerait moins de monde avec son bruit… Mais je suppose juste que c'est pour qu'il se réveille un peu moins tard le matin, avec le soleil se levant justement dans cette direction." avoua-t-il malicieusement, avant de poursuivre. "Je ne sais pas si la fameuse copine va apprécier cette caractéristique, mais je suppose que ça ne change rien…Quant à nous, Alice tient absolument à prendre la chambre rouge… Oui, malgré le fameux bruit…"confirma Jasper devant le sourcil levé de Bella. "C'est la seule chambre où ni le soleil, ni la pluie, ni le vent, ni la fin du monde, ne peut réveiller la réveiller le matin, ou l'empêcher de s'endormir le soir…"_

_Durant le petit silence qui s'ensuivit, on put entendre la voix d'Alice supplier Edward de monter les derniers bagages, qu'elle même, pauvre et frêle jeune fille n'avait su prendre. Le soupir résigné du jeune homme conclut l'échange, qui fut alors accompagné d'un sourire de Jasper._

_"La salle de bain se trouve à l'angle, juste à côté de la chambre rouge, donc - je t'en prie, et te préviens, au passage, ne prends pas de douche en plein milieu de la nuit, ça a tendance à irriter Alice, et si elle est bien arrangeante avec toi, elle l'est beaucoup moins avec celui qui essaye vainement de dormir à côté d'elle " supplia presque le guide improvisé qu'était alors Jasper, avant de finir son explication._

_"Edward, lui, prend généralement la chambre dont on aperçoit la porte d'ici, le long du couloir. Sans doute était-ce la seule qu'il restait le jour de la répartition… Du moins, avec la blanche, dont Alice a déjà parlé… Mais Esme a toujours tenu à ce que cette dernière chambre reste libre, pour des quelconques invités… Comme toi par exemple." taquina-t-il, accompagné d'un timide coup d'épaule, avant de terminer."Ta valise y a déjà été déposée."_

_"Oh. Merci Jasper, c'est adorable, mais ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire…" tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, tandis que le jeune homme levait un sourcil, la mettant ainsi au défi de poursuivre sa phrase. "Bon et bien je suppose que tout est réglé alors…"_

_Phrase qu'elle n'aurait sans doute du ne pas prononcer si elle avait su qu'Alice revenait à l'instant précis, se faufilant derrière elle, avant d'exploser d'incompréhension, ne parvenant pas à accepter que la répartition des chambres n'était pas matière à débat, surtout quand une invitée se présentait. Bella laissa le soin à Jasper de calmer sa tendre et chère, tandis qu'elle battait en retraite dans ce qui était pour les prochains temps sa chambre._

_Blanc était effectivement ce qui pouvait caractériser la chambre. Du sol au plafond, en passant par les murs, les meubles et les rideaux, tout était blanc. Mais pas ce blanc d'hôpital, qui rend si mal à l'aise, sans que l'on s'en rende compte, qui peut sembler si stérile, que l'on ose toucher, ne serait-ce que frôler, de peur de le salir, de lui faire perdre cette pureté presque malsaine. Non, pas ce blanc si… mort. Bien au contraire. La chambre était extrêmement chaleureuse. Peut être était-ce pas la douceur apparente des tissus, par la vie qui émanait du bois qui composait les différents éléments de décoration. Ou alors était-ce de la lumière, si chatoyante, qui inondait alors la pièce, comme la jeune fille avait pu le voir pour le cabanon, filtrée par les épines des arbres, une teinte rosée, due à un coucher de soleil dont elle ne doutait pas qu'elle ne se lasserait pas d'observer, nota-t-elle, se diffusant ainsi au grès des ombres si floues, éphémères, et au combien douces, qui se projetaient de manière bien aléatoire, et si magique, sur les moindres surfaces qu'offrait la pièce._

_La vue était en effet magnifique, comme l'avait prédit Alice._

_Bien sur, ce fut ce que la jeune fille pensait avant de vraiment pénétrer dans le lieu, avec une quasi déférence, dans un état d'esprit proche de celui du recueillement, tant l'endroit semblait inspirer à un état spirituel particulier. Mais une fois face à la baie vitrée, les mots ne furent que superficiels et insignifiants pour être évoqués._

_Bien sûr, la vue était plus ou moins la même chose que ce qu'elle avait pu apercevoir en descendant de voiture - à savoir des arbres, du soleil, et du sable. Mais la hauteur donnait déjà un petit quelque chose en plus. Non seulement la jeune fille se trouvait-elle à l'étage, mais la maison, découvrit-elle, se trouvait sur une sorte de colline, ou de falaise, dans une certaine mesure, ce qui ajoutait tout de suite une immensité qui l'impressionnait._

_Elle était peut être facilement impressionnable, reconnut Bella, en son for intérieur, mais c'était un sentiment si agréable._

_Qu'il était alors facile de s'émerveiller de ce soleil plongeant, qui se cachait derrière les arbres, et l'ombre d'une autre colline, ou montage, la jeune fille n'aurait su le dire, ou de ces fameux arbres se laissant bercer au grès du vent. Et ce petit cours d'eau qui semblait naître de la forêt, un peu sur la gauche, en contrebas, et qui disparaissait un peu plus loin, sur sa droite, serpentant entre les arbres, qui l'ensorcelait par ses distants remous. Oui, conclut la jeune fille en s'allongeant sur son lit comme le ferait une héroïne dans un film à l'eau de rose, elle allait s'y plaire, dans cette chambre._

_Le claquement brusque de la porte voisine par son occupant la tira cependant de sa semi-torpeur. Lui rappelant ainsi subtilement la présence d'Edward dans la chambre mitoyenne._

_Alors, toujours dans la peau de ce personnage de cinéma, elle se roula sur le ventre, action permise par la taille du lit, et grogna fort peu élégamment dans un de ses nombreux oreillers. Pourquoi tout devait-il toujours se compliquer? Ou, autre façon d'analyser les choses, pourquoi devait-elle se transformer en une sorte d'Alice-bis, qui complique toujours tout? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être une Emmett-bis, l'immaturité et l'appétit en moins? Et peut être le genre masculin en moins. Et le physique de gorille. Non, finalement, elle ne regrettait pas tellement de ne pas être Emmett. Mais la question n'était pas là._

_Sa réflexion fut de manière plus définitive interrompue quand un semblant de repas fut annoncé, l'heure tardive n'aidant pas vraiment l'appétit, occasion qui permit néanmoins le rassemblement de la famille avant une nuit de repos bien méritée. Un programme de base fut proposé, concernant les différentes taches et horaires pour les prochains jours, qui fut parfois sujet à controverse, mais qui parvint cependant, au moment de se séparer, à être clair. La vraie information à retenir fut certainement que chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait, dans la mesure du raisonnable, tandis que le diner était pris ensemble, sauf exception, et sans déranger les autres, là encore, dans la mesure du possible._

_La nuit suivante fut longue, et le sommeil réparateur, quoique agité. Bella n'avait certainement pas été dérangée par des bruits, ou par la lumière, mais par son subconscient, ou peut être son inconscient, ou même les deux, qui sait. La jeune fille avait donc passé une partie de la nuit à se retourner dans son sommeil, dans l'espoir de s'extirper de ses rêves et cauchemars. Le réveil fut donc en partie bienvenu, et ce fut avec une once de curiosité qu'elle débuta sa première vraie journée de vacances._

_Attrapant rapidement des affaires de toilette et sa serviette, elle s'aventura timidement dans le couloir, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, visiblement inoccupée à cet instant. Se faisant la plus silencieuse possible en passant devant la porte d'Edward, elle fut ainsi interloquée par les grognements rauques qui semblaient provenir de la chambre, et du jeune homme lui même. Comme s'il souffrait, ou qu'il était tourmenté. Ainsi ne serait-elle donc pas la seule à mal dormir? Non pas qu'elle lui demanderait. Elle savait mieux que ça. Elle avait compris qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Alors elle le laissait seul avec ses grognements endormis, et finit par rejoindre la pièce d'eau._

_Une bonne douche chaude plus tard, et bien enroulée dans sa serviette, elle franchissait ce même couloir en sens inverse, afin de retourner dans sa chambre, et de finir sa petite routine matinale. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes sur la mezzanine, se penchant contre la rembarre pour jeter un rapide coup d'oeil sur l'étage du dessous, lui indiquant ainsi que personne ne semblait encore réveillé, ou encore dans la maison, avant de repartir. Elle fut cependant surprise, et son sursaut et son inspiration soudaine la trahirent, une fois de plus, quand elle se retourna pour croiser les yeux d'Edward, qui se tenait à sa porte, en caleçon, uniquement en caleçon, les cheveux décoiffés, et le regard quelque peu hagard. Ce ne fut que quand celui-ci la parcourut rapidement de la tête aux pieds qu'elle se rappela de sa tenue, ou de son absence de tenue, sentant la peau de son visage et de son buste chauffée sous la gêne, avant que le jeune homme n'inspire bruyamment, et ne reclaque la porte brutalement, disparaissant une nouvelle fois dans les méandres de sa chambre._

_Bella ne perdit alors pas une seconde pour se précipiter dans sa chambre, fermant soigneusement sa porte derrière elle avant de finir de s'habiller, de ranger un peu ses affaires, et de ressortir, la tête haute, dans l'intention de continuer sa journée, comme si de rien était. Elle n'avait peut être pas eu le choix dans cette histoire, ou du moins Edward ne le lui avait pas laissé, mais elle pouvait tout de même faire preuve de dignité. Ou essayer._

_Attrapant une pomme en chemin, elle quitta rapidement la maison bien trop vide, silencieuse, et fermée, à son goût, pour découvrir les environs, se décidant d'abord de rejoindre le petit ruisseau, avant de le suivre. Et de se retrouver face au lac._

_Et désormais, et ce pour les jours qui s'ensuivirent, si l'on ne pouvait trouver la jeune fille dans la maison, elle se trouvait irrémédiablement sur la berge, les jambes étendues devant elle, appuyée sur ses avant-bras, le regard au loin. Ou, quand Alice était là, et par extension, le reste de la troupe, dans l'eau, à tenter de fuir les éclaboussures de ses amis._

_Passé la muraille que semblait former la forêt, au fil de l'écoulement de l'eau, on se retrouvait face au vide. Un vide presque violent, mais au combien vivifiant, et qui te coupait la respiration, tant le vent pouvait être vif, et la vue aveuglante. De l'eau, à perte de vue, à quelques mètres en contrebas, du sable comme rive, vierge, pur de tout passage humain, sur un fond de montagne et de forêt. Et pas de bruit pour venir perturber cette harmonie naturelle._

_Exactement ce que Bella adorait. Peut être un peu trop isolé, ou vieux jeu. Mais peut être était-elle destinée à être et finir vieille fille, en vint presque à penser la jeune fille, à regret, certes._

_Elle venait en général tôt le matin s'installer sur un tronc d'arbre que le lac aurait malmené, au gré des faibles courants, et passait facilement plusieurs heures à observer le soleil se lever sur l'étendue d'eau, accompagné par le réveil de la nature autour d'elle. Au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de la journée, elle apercevrait des embarcations, au loin, sur le lac, avant qu'Alice ne vienne interrompre ce silence presque monacal. Cela ne dérangeait pas Bella. Au contraire. Elle était là pour ça, aussi, non? L'après-midi se déroulait à peu près de la même façon, à se reposer paisiblement, les pieds dans l'eau quand l'humeur y était, à regarder les autres se chamailler, et à rêver d'histoires et d'aventures prenant place dans ce genre de décors. Ce genre de réflexions la perdait en général dans un monde particulièrement lointain, et quand elle en revenait enfin, c'était pour croiser le regard d'Edward, qui passait lui aussi ses journées au bord du lac, mais en retrait, le soleil entamât déjà sa lente descente. Rien n'était jamais dit, mais elle n'en pensait jamais moins. Il ne détournait les yeux qu'au bout de quelques minutes de face à face, son visage indéchiffrable, laissant la jeune fille perplexe et peinée._

_Pourquoi tout ce qui était du monde du rêve devait-il être à ce point à portée, et pourtant si intouchable? Entre ce lieu de villégiature parfait, et le jeune homme, lui aussi à peu près parfait, ou cette chance qu'il lui avait offert de nourrir ses textes, elle ne faisait que sans cesse goûter à l'interdit._

_Au cours de ces longues journées passées à profiter du lac, elle finit par apprendre que les Cullen n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir un pied-a-terre dans ce cadre forestier d'apparence si désert, bien qu'ils étaient loin de se marcher sur les plates-bandes. La famille dont il était d'ailleurs question avait du marcher une bonne demi-heure avant d'entendre les rires et voix des Cullen._

_Les Black, apprit-elle, venaient depuis toujours dans le coin, et s'étonnaient de ne jamais les avoir croiser avant. Le père, Billy, mais qui ne s'était pas déplacé, profitait de cet endroit calme et sain pour reposer son corps que le temps et l'âge avaient usé, notamment ses jambes, qui n'étaient aujourd'hui plus que des souvenirs de sa jeunesse passée. C'était alors le prétexte à une réunion de famille, les différents enfants de la famille, à savoir deux soeurs jumelles et un jeune homme, à se retrouver pendant quelques semaines, en vacances. Rebecca, l'une des deux jumelles, leur indiqua Jacob, le fils, s'était mariée, tout comme sa soeur Rachel, par ailleurs, mais vivait désormais très loin de la famille. D'où l'utilité d'un lieu pour se retrouver._

_La fratrie Black se retrouva donc désormais à partager les après-midi et le bout de lac des Cullen, pour le plus grand plaisir des parents des deux familles, qui considéraient qu'un peu de socialisation 'hors familiale' ne pouvait guère faire de mal. Emmett ne s'en plaignait par ailleurs pas du tout, lui permettant de trouver de nouveaux adversaires de jeux. Cela permettait aussi à son invitée, et petite-amie, Rosalie Hale, qui découvrait elle aussi le reste de la famille, de moins se sentir étrangère. Disons qu'elle n'était plus la seule._

_D'origine Amérindienne, les nouveaux venus leur apportèrent, en plus de leur fraicheur, leur tradition. Ainsi fut programmée une soirée traditionnelle, autour d'un feu de bois, pour introduire les 'Peaux-Pâles' au folklore des Black._

_Armée de son pull le plus immonde, détendu plus que de raison, mais au combien confortable, et qu'elle avait réussi à sauver des griffes d'Alice, Bella partit rejoindre le reste des Cullen près du lac. Le soleil débutait sa paresseuse descente, le feu crépitait déjà au loin, et elle pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de la viande que l'on y faisait cuire. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis cette rencontre avec les Black, et ça devenait presque une habitude d'entendre les rires des uns et des autres se mélanger, la jeune fille pouvant presque reconnaître chaque individu à distance. Elle suivit le lointain brouhaha des voix, avant de finalement déboucher sur la berge, illuminé par un ciel rosé et un feu chatoyant._

_Son regard survola l'ensemble de ce qui était devenue une petite tribu, notant immédiatement le léger isolement d'Edward, ou la tranquille proximité d'Esme et Carlisle, ou l'énervement particulièrement exacerbé d'Alice et Emmett. La jeune fille s'approcha prudemment, avant de s'installer sur un tronc, à côté de Jacob. Au cours de cette courte semaine, elle avait découvert en lui un jeune homme vif, agréable, qui avait le don de faire sourire, peu importe les circonstances. Peut être encore un peu jeune, physiquement comme dans sa tête, puisqu'il avait quelques années de moins, et qu'on avait beau dire, à ce moment de la vie, quelques années faisaient toute la différence chez un garçon. Comme chez les filles, d'ailleurs, mais cela se ressentait davantage chez le genre masculin, trouvait-elle. Peut être était-ce biaisé. Elle ne s'en préoccupait guère._

_En bref, la soirée s'annonçait donc bien plus radieuse avec le constant sourire du jeune amérindien pour l'illuminer. Bien sûr, alors que les intentions de la jeune fille étaient, certes, légèrement égoïstes, mais hormis ça parfaitement innocentes, le jeune homme ne les interprétait pas de la même façon, remarquait au cours de la soirée Bella, et de nombreuses fois tenta-t-elle de s'éloigner légèrement de lui, de récupérer son espace personnel et vital, avant que le jeune homme ne revienne à la charge, lui et son bras baladeur, comme ignorant du manège de la jeune fille._

_Des légendes furent racontés, des généalogies décryptées, et des traditions expliquées, tandis que le transit de viandes et de légumes allait bon train. Le temps passait, et le stock de vivres diminuait, et vint le moment où la soirée se ralentit, avec le départ de Billy, qui annonça qu'il se sentait un peu trop fatigué pour rester. Son départ fut suivi de celui de Rebecca, qui se décida à l'accompagner, pour aider à pousser le lourd fauteuil roulant le long du sentier quelque peu caillouteux de la forêt, et de celui d'Esme et Carlisle, qui se déclarèrent trop vieux pour veiller avec les jeunes. Personne ne tenta de mettre en doute leur excuse - personne ne voulait surtout savoir la vraie signification derrière._

_"Je vais me chercher une bière, tu en veux une?" proposa Jacob, la tirant de son absence, quelques minutes plus tard, dans un silence relatif, puisque les discussions entre Emmett et Jasper, et Rosalie et Rachel se déroulaient bien plus calmement._

_"Non merci…" répondit distraitement Bella, qui préférait ne pas commenter l'âge, qu'il n'avait sans aucun doute pas assez élevé, pour boire de l'alcool._

_"Je vois que c'est la folie, ici!" interrompit de nouveau Alice une fois que la jeune fille se trouvait seule sur son tronc. "Vous avez l'air de bien accrochez tous les deux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire" reprit la jeune fille, accentuant sa phrase par un coup d'épaule. D'un regard, Bella put dire que son amie avait peut être un peu trop bu._

_"Il est gentil."ne confirma, ni infirma Bella, observant le sourire particulièrement lunatique de la jeune fille, sous l'influence de l'alcool, et n'appréciant pas la direction que prenait cette conversation, alors que la situation la tenait déjà à bout de nerfs._

_"Que gentil?" bouda Alice, avant de se redresser. "Allez, amuse-toi un peu, Bella. Il est prêt à t'aider, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…" suggéra-t-elle en haussant les sourcils._

_"Je pense surtout que tu devrais arrêter un peu la bière pour ce soir…" tenta de calmer la jeune fille, essayant de subtilement récupérer la bouteille que son amie avait dans les mains._

_"Moi?" s'étonna avec innocence Alice. "Non, c'est surtout toi qui a besoin de te détendre." Elle tenta de fixer ses yeux sur la jeune fille, sans grand succès. "Ah, mais j'ai compris! T'oses pas te mouiller!" Elle se retourna brusquement vers Emmett. "Emmett, Bella veut pas se mouiller" hurla-t-elle, telle une enfant pourrie gâtée._

_"Tiens donc?" répondit celui-ci, un sourire malicieux apparaissant sur son visage lui aussi quelque peu détendu par l'action de l'alcool. "S'il n'y a que ça…"_

_Bella n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qui s'ensuivit, qu'elle se retrouva sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui marchait d'un pas décidé, quoique légèrement titubant, vers l'eau._

_"Non… non, Emmett, NON, tu me lâches tout de suite!"se débattit la jeune fille, en vain, observant l'approche inexorable de l'eau._

_"Peux pas, ce sont les ordres d'Alice…" taquina-t-il, continuant sa route, ses pieds crissant dans le sable._

_"Alice, dis lui d'arrêter! Faites-moi descendre!" supplia une nouvelle fois la jeune fille, sous les sourires et rires de ses deux traîtres d'amis._

_Ce fut qu'une fois en contact avec l'eau qu'elle sut qu'elle avait perdu ce combat. Emmett la lâcha sans aucun pitié, la jeune fille se retrouvant brièvement immergée dans le lac avant de ressortir, hurlant et crachant l'eau qu'elle avait avalé._

_"Ahh, elle est glacée!" s'écria-t-elle, la voix encore faible. "Bande de gamins, non mais franchement…" râla-t-elle à l'intention de tout le monde et de personne à la fois tandis qu'elle tentait de revenir sur le rivage, et la terre ferme. "Bravo, vraiment. Je suis bonne pour rentrer me changer si je ne veux pas finir mes vacances clouée dans mon lit.." conclut-elle, toujours rageuse, une fois sortie de l'eau._

_"Relax, Bella, c'était rigolo…"_

_"Rigolo pour qui, Alice? Pour moi? Certainement pas!" explosa Bella en interrompant son amie, qui ne s'y attendait pas, ses yeux se figeant. "Quoi si j'avais été bourrée? Ou si je ne savais pas nagée? Ou que j'heurtai mal le sol? Autant tu es encore à la limite du raisonnable quand tu es sobre, mais tu deviens carrément inconsciente quand tu es bourrée, Alice…" Elle souffla, tentant de se réchauffer en se frottant les bras, son pull pesant lourd sur ses épaules gelées. Elle le retira brusquement, décidant que le froid extérieur ne pourrait pas être pire. "Pourquoi dois-tu absolument toujours me faire violence, hein? Tu ne peux donc jamais me laisser tranquille?" conclut-elle avant de se retourner, dans le silence complet du reste de l'assemblée, et de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité de la forêt._

_"Bella…" la voix d'Alice était faible, mais bien plus posée que tout à l'heure, et elle obligea la jeune fille à se retourner au bout de quelques mètres, laissant le feu de bois loin derrière Alice._

_"Je…Désolée." commença-t-elle. "Tu es toujours quelqu'un de très posée, de très sage. Oh, tu as beaucoup d'imagination, et d'esprit, mais tu ne fais jamais rien hors des règles. Tu es une personne formidable… Généreuse, gentille, discrète, réfléchie, peut être un peu trop, même…" Alice se tut quelques instants, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, et son souffle, et reprit._

_"Quand j'essaye de t'imaginer, plus tard, dans quelques années, je te vois, assise sur un banc, dans un parc, à l'ombre d'un arbre, à l'écart du chemin, les yeux dans le vague, des enfants et des familles s'amusant au loin. Je n'arrive pas à te voir autrement, Bella, et ça me fait peur… Tu mérite de connaître la joie, et le bonheur, et pas cette tristesse et cette gravité que je perçois à chaque fois…" la supplia la jeune fille du regard._

_"Alors j'ai décidé que j'allais t'apporter ce grain de folie tant qu'il en est encore temps… Je suis désolée si j'y suis parfois allé trop fort, ou si je t'ai fait du mal, d'une façon ou d'une autre… Mais c'était pour ton bien…" conclut Alice._

_Les deux jeunes filles s'observèrent quelques instants, comme si chacune tentait de lire les pensées de l'autre, avant que Bella ne soupire._

_"Je vis très bien ma solitude, si c'est ça que tu insinue…"_

_"Oh, ça je n'en doute pas un instant… Mais c'est justement pour ça… Si tu avais besoin d'une amie, c'était pour te faire connaître une autre facette de la vie, celle que tu semble ignorer, fuir et répugner…"répondit Alice._

_"J'ai besoin d'aller me coucher, Alice…" finit par conclure Bella. "On en reparlera plus tard…"_

_Elle attendit quelques instants, attendant la confirmation visuelle de son amie, qui n'osa pas prononcer un mot, et qui se contenta donc d'acquiescer du geste du visage, avant de se retourner, et de s'enfoncer de nouveau dans la forêt. Elle ne tarda pas à entendre Alice repartir à son tour, ses propres pas étant lent et lourds avant que le silence ne se fasse._

_"Bella!"_

_"Oh non, pas maintenant…" gémit Bella, s'arrêtant et balançant sa tête dans l'espoir que cela ferait fuir le nouveau venu._

_"Attends…"reprit la voix, les craquements d'épines se faisant de plus en plus proches._

_"Quoi, Edward?" La jeune fille finit par se retourner, sentant de nouveau la colère monter en elle._

_"Je… Je m'inquiétais. Je ne voulais pas que tu rentres seule comme ça dans le noir…" finit-il par proposer, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de la jeune fille, comme on le fait avec un animal sauvage. Comme il avait pu le faire il y a longtemps. Comme quand il commençait à connaitre la jeune fille._

_"Depuis quand ça t'intéresse?On est plus amis, à ce que je saches" cracha-t-elle, levant les bras au ciel. Tout devenait bien trop compliqué. Pourquoi ce soir, alors que tout allait bien? La jeune fille le regarda de nouveau, se mordant la lèvre devant son silence, avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer._

_"Parles moi…" supplia Edward, notant la détresse de la jeune fille. "Tu me parlais, avant…"_

_"Tu étais là pour me faire parler, et m'écouter, avant…" répondit Bella, s'enlaçant les bras nus, quand le vent se leva légèrement, la faisant frissonner._

_"Je… Il le fallait…" tenta de justifier le jeune homme. "C'était pour ton bien…"_

_"Et si on me laissait décider, à la fin, ce qui est bon, ou non, pour moi?" s'énerva de nouveau la jeune fille, s'approchant de lui, le regard noir. "Je ne suis pas un rat de laboratoire, ou un petit animal sauvage que l'on apprivoiserait… Je ne suis pas une expérience, ni une enfant. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dicte mon comportement!"_

_"Certains essayent pourtant de te l'imposer…" souffla-t-il, les traits tendus._

_"Si tu parles de Jacob et de son foutu bras-sangsue, je le lui aurai arracher si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me bassiner avec ça? Et en quoi ça te concerne? Tu m'as si bien fait comprendre que je ne représentais plus rien pour toi…"_

_Elle n'eut le temps que de voir ses yeux se fermer et son visage se durcir davantage avant qu'elle ne se détourne et parte sans un autre mot, désirant laisser cette conversation, et le jeune homme, derrière elle._

_Jusqu'à ce que d'une main brulante sur sa peau glacée, il ne la stoppe et la retourne, ses yeux verts se figeant un instant dans les siens, avant qu'il ne l'embrasse._


	9. News

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Ceci n'est hélas pas (encore) un nouveau chapitre, mais simplement un petit message d'excuse et d'incitation à la patience.

En effet, cela fait un certain temps, et un temps certain, que je n'ai pu remettre à jour mes différentes histoires... N'ayez crainte, ou en tout cas, soyez en assurés, je n'abandonne certainement pas toutes ces histoires. J'ai l'intention de toutes les finir, celles entamées et celles qui n'ont même pas encore été publiés, voire commencées... Mais hélas, avec la reprise de mes cours cette année (oui, encore... pour faire original), avec un programme chargé, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de me relancer dans mes différents textes. Mais je vais me forcer chaque semaine à me reconsacrer à mes textes, pour moi, comme pour vous. J'espère donc pouvoir bientôt vous reproposer des chapitres, voire des nouvelles histoires (mais je vais peut être d'abord finir les anciennes avant de vous submerger de nouvelles).

Je m'excuse, donc, de cette absence, de ce silence, et je vous remercie de votre patience, des petits commentaires de soutien qui sont déposés de temps en temps par des guests auxquels je ne peux donc pas répondre, mais que je me remercie du fond du coeur.

A très bientôt donc, je le souhaite, sur une de mes histoire.

Bonne lecture!


End file.
